A Modern Day Warlock
by weepingelm
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is one of the worlds wealthiest men and after a recent kidnapping attempt decides to increase his security. He approaches an old family friend, Kilgharrah who says he has just the person. He meets Merlin Emrys an eighteen year old prodigy who as a secret. Kilgharrah tells Arthur that the two need each other and so a story begins. SLASH BUT NOT EXPLICIT
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Pendragon was a very successful businessman, as CEO of a large multinational company, which was still family owned, he was a rare beast indeed. Although his grandfather had started the company and his father had expanded it, but it was Arthur that had really made the company what it was today. He started as a teenager with a skill and aptitude for computers, and after developing several totally new systems in a rapidly growing market had changed the company overnight from a good one to a great one moving from mechanical systems to sophisticated computerised systems, that led the way in the rapidly growing market of the computer based world. His father had retired as soon as he realised he couldn't keep up with this new world and left his son to run the company, even though he was only twenty nine, after all he thought it was a young man's world.

As one of the richest men in the world, he was attracting the wrong sort of attention, and after a recent kidnapping attempt he had finally agreed to increase his protection. Up to now it had consisted of two men, Percy Richardson and Eylan Smith who were his body guards or personal protection officers as they now called themselves. A friend of the family John Kilgarrah ran a company specialising in such people, and had agreed to find him the right man for the job. What Arthur didn't want was another giant with muscles to match; who would scare everyone off, Percy did that well enough already. What he wanted was someone who could blend in but be efficient. Both his present team were ex army and had become good friends and whoever else he had would need to fit in. Kilgarrah had promised he could find such a person.

Arthur was expecting to meet him today. Kilgarrah spoken to Arthur over the phone had told him not to take the man at face value, but to see deeper, that they would be two halves of the same coin, whatever he meant by that, Arthur would soon find out. John Kilgarrah was a strange man at the best of times, but Arthur liked him. He had known the man all his life; even though Kilgarrah hadn't liked Arthur's father it never stopped the two men getting on well. Kilgarrah was like an uncle to Arthur, he was a bear of a man well over six feet tall and built to match. Arthur thought he might well have been a bodyguard himself at some time, although his past was a bit of a mystery. He certainly had the scars to show from some serious fighting at sometime in his life.

Arthur was sat looking out of his office window, he loved the view it was why he had bought the building. He could see across London and the Thames snaked across in between the buildings. He had his office on the top floor just to get the view. It was a large and comfortable office well furnished with the best quality furnishings and equipment.

Kilgarrah was bringing his man to Arthur's London office himself. Leon, Arthur's PA, and long time friend, rang through to say they had arrived. As Kilgarrah walked in he was followed by a man who no one would ever take for a body guard. He was slim, to the point of skinny, just over six foot and young, very young. Arthur estimated he couldn't be much over twenty if that. He was ghostly pale with high cheek bones, large ears that seemed to fit his face perfectly and cerulean blue eyes that had a hit of wariness in them, as if he had too many secrets or had too many tales to tell. His black hair looked like he hadn't bothered to comb it that morning and his suit looked like it had been borrowed for the occasion, fitting loosely on him.

Kilgarrah stopped in front of Arthur's large and impressive desk and held out his massive hand. "Hello Arthur it's good to see you, I'd like to introduce Merlin Emrys, and he is the gentleman we discussed on the phone."

Arthur shook Kilgarrah's hand and then took Merlin's hand shaking his as well. It was a firm handshake, but not excessively so. The lad wasn't trying to impress with a show of strength. Turning back to Kilgarrah Arthur spoke once more:

"Forgive me Kilgarrah but I know I said I wanted someone unobtrusive, but this young man doesn't look anything like a protection officer."

"Well you asked for someone to blend in. And I know you have an open mind. Merlin here has strengths you would never guess at. He is a very talented man with hidden depths." Kilgarrah smiled fondly at Merlin.

Merlin sat quietly not saying anything, but looking decidedly uncomfortable. He was studying Arthur carefully. He saw a classically good looking man, with golden hair and blue eyes, fit and well built like someone who obviously did some sort of regular exercise. Very confident and sure of himself, he looked very good in his suit, which Merlin felt probably cost more than he would ever earn no matter how hard he worked.

"Merlin is special, so special there isn't anyone else like him, I have told him we can trust you Arthur, so I hope we can, even if you decide not to use his services." Kilgarrah continued. "He can be with you and no one will be aware of his role."

"Gaius I have known you all my life, of course you can trust me. But you're going to have to spell this out for me, because I can't see it." Arthur said to Kilgarrah.

"I am here you know Prat!" Merlin said in an annoyed tone.

Kilgarrah ignored Merlin and looking at Arthur "Merlin is a special person he is also very important to me, Here is his official CV, you will see he qualified top of his class, despite his age, in business management, he is being head hunted for those skills alone, however he has a far more impressive range of skills it might be best if he gives you a demonstration." Kilgarrah turned to Merlin "Something non aggressive might be best Merlin."

"Are you sure?" the young man looked uneasy as if he didn't really want to do this.

"Have I ever let you down Merlin? You are special to me you know that, I wouldn't ask you to otherwise." Kilgarrah actually looked as if he was protective of the boy, for that's how Arthur thought of him. Arthur had never seen Kilgarrah look at anyone in the way he looked at the raven haired man.

Merlin stood up, and looking at Arthur, as if trying to make up his mind about something, he took a deep breath he did something Arthur would never have expected, something that changed Arthur's opinion, something that would change both of their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Note the official collective noun for a mass of butterflies is a Kaleidoscope, but for caterpillars it's an army. As we should all learn something new each day I hope that helps.

…

Merlin looked uneasily at Arthur but not in a frightened way. He stood thinking for a moment before he made Arthur's large desk and chair complete with Arthur lift of the ground and float across the room. The computer and all the items on the desk stayed in place. The cables for the computer seemed to stretch, after the desk had moved around the room it settled back down in the same spot. The only sign Arthur had seen of Merlin's magic was his eyes that went golden. Then the window opened and a kaleidoscope of butterflies of all colours flew in and after settling for a moment flew back out again before the window closed once more.

Merlin looked at Arthur and walked up to Arthur's desk and picked up a heavy paperweight. "Just in case that was to girly for you, could you go and stand by Kilgarrah please." he asked Arthur.

Arthur raised an eyebrow but stood up and did as he was asked. He was now standing about nine foot away from Merlin. Merlin lifted the paperweight in his hand as if testing its weigh, then as if it were a cricket ball threw it directly at Arthur, who put his hand up instinctively. But before the weight hit him a hand shot out just in front of him and caught the heavy object midair.

Arthur turned expecting to see it in Kilgarrah's hand, but instead he saw Merlin at his side.

"Impressive isn't he?" Kilgarrah said.

"How did he get there?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just quick." Merlin grinned at him.

As if on cue Arthur's phone rang Arthur answered it and then he spoke to Kilgarrah.

"Your car alarm is going off in the basement car park can you let me have the keys and I'll get it sorted for you

"That's alright Merlin can do it, he knows my alarm system" with that he threw the keys at Merlin.

"I can do it from here!" The boy protested.

"Don't be lazy boy" Kilgarrah growled, Merlin stomped off out of the office.

Kilgarrah turned to Arthur and sat down "I arranged that so I could talk to you alone, Merlin is a one off, a unique individual, his family goes back further than yours, and each generation has had one such person, although Merlin is the most powerful for hundreds of years."

"How does he move that fast?"

"He's a warlock, he has magic and I don't mean the party trick stuff you see on television, but proper magic from the old religion, from the time of the druids. As far as I know he is the only one alive."

"You're joking!" Arthur looked at Kilgarrah as if he had lost his mind.

"I don't joke, not about this. Merlin is a good lad. I promised his father I'd look after him and his mother and I have. He could have ended up in a research lab somewhere or being used by a government or criminal gang. But he has a destiny to fulfil and you are part of that." Kilgarrah looked at his friend "I knew years ago that he would come to you one day. You need him Arthur to keep you alive, but he needs you to keep him safe and out of the hands of those who would just use him."

"So what do you expect me to do?" Arthur asked intrigued.

"As far as everyone else is concerned take him on as your prodigy, he has the talent to merit that anyway. Keep him close, very close. In return not only will you have an excellent man on your team, but he will keep you safer than you've ever be kept. I know I can't keep him safer much longer but you can. He deserves this chance Arthur and so do you."

Arthur looked at Kilgarrah, he didn't doubt that the man was sincere but he wasn't sure this was for him.

"Please Arthur don't say no, I will even pay his wages if you want, but I need you both safe." Kilgarrah pleaded.

"I've never heard you even talk of this boy before Killy" Arthur said using his pet name for the big man. "What is going on? Why now?"

"I can't tell you that. But I'm not lying when I say that I'd always planned this for you both. Look the boy only has his mother and me. His father had a lesser talent but was careless and got spotted by the wrong people, before I knew what had happened they had him and he died from their experiments. Luckily Balinor wasn't married to Merlin's mother and they didn't know about her. Merlin wasn't born until after his death. The things Merlin can do will blow you mind, for Christ sake he can slow down time, move things with his mind and even change his appearance. Do this for me and don't tell him I begged you to do this either."

Arthur made a decision "Ok I'll take him on, but I pay his wages, do you want him to live at my place?"

Relief in his voice Kilgarrah said "That would be best for you both. Please don't tell anyone about what I've told you. I have told Merlin I will tell you about his powers and he knows he will have two jobs. By the way he doesn't know about his father not even his name and it needs to stay that way."

With that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Arthur said expecting it to be Merlin. In walked a man in his late seventies. "Can I help you?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Come in Merlin and stop showing off" Kilgarrah said to the man.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. With that the man walked in and shut the door as he did so his body started to shift and before Arthur's eyes the old man became Merlin.

"I hope you didn't let anyone else see you like that Merlin?" Kilgarrah demanded.

"Na, I had a glamour on all they saw was me" came the cheeky reply.

With that Kilgarrah stood up and slapped the boy round the ear. "What have both your mother and I told you about being stupid with your magic!"

"What's the point in having it if I can't use it!" Merlin scowled.

Arthur laughed "Just how old are you?"

"Eighteen!" Merlin answered.

"And you have a Degree already!"

"I'm smart!" Merlin retorted.

"Then show it Merlin" Kilgarrah said his voice getting an irritated growl in it.

"I'd go careful Merlin, I know that tone of voice; get out while you're ahead." Arthur grinned.

Kilgarrah turned to Arthur "So will you employ his idiot?"

"Yes I will but with a couple of conditions" he turned to Merlin "I need you to be careful with his magic talent of yours, only you and I are to know about it. As far as the rest of my staff are concerned you are working for me as a business graduate, as my prodigy. You will live at my house so I can keep an eye on you and you are to do as you're told."

"Yes Sir!" Merlin grinned.

"I'll drop Merlin and his stuff off with you on Saturday. Goodbye Arthur, come on Merlin." Kilgarrah walked off down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

After Kilgarrah and Merlin had left Arthur sat and thought through what had happened. What Merlin could do was amazing and he wouldn't be a bit surprised if that was only a small part of the boy's talents. But what puzzled him was why he hadn't met Merlin before, after all he had known Kilgarrah for all his life and so it seemed had Merlin. He had a nagging suspicion Kilgarrah was keeping something from him. Arthur thought through what Kilgarrah had said and wondered why the other man didn't want Merlin to know his father's name. And why did Kilgarrah believe Merlin would be safer with him? He was determined to find out more when he spoke to the big man next.

Having made the promise to Kilgarrah that he would take on Merlin he read through Merlin's CV, and found it hard to believe that the lad had managed to gain the high grade qualifications at such a young age, he really was a prodigy. Arthur could see why he was being head hunted. He then spoke to Leon and asked him to arrange a contract for Mr Emrys. After that he ran his home and spoke to Gwen his housekeeper and told her to get one of the suites near his rooms ready for a long term guest. He also told her the guest was a teenager so to remove the alcohol from the rooms.

Gwen sounded surprised, but was too professional to ask questions. Arthur was pleased he had managed to get Gwen to take the job when her mother had retired, both her and her husband Lance, worked for him at home and were a good team. Arthur both liked and trusted them implicitly, he had over the years managed to surround himself with people, that were not only loyal and discrete, but had all become friends, regardless of their jobs. At one time Arthur wouldn't have believed he could be friends with his employees but he had learnt that they were better friends than many of the people he traditional would have considered for that position. Kilgarrah had taught him that lesson, something he would always be grateful for, even if his father disapproved.

Leon knocked on the office door and walked in "I've ordered the contract as you asked Arthur, he's young for such a post isn't he? He's only just turned eighteen." Leon asked curiously.

"Have a look at his CV Leon, I think we will be glad to have him. With guidance he will fly I'm sure." Arthur handed Leon the folder.

Leon looked through the papers and raised his eyebrows "He didn't look the sort to be a genius, but then what do geniuses look like anyway?"

Merlin had a PHD and three degrees all taken since he was fourteen, two of them with the Open University. A Business and administrative Phd at Cambridge, Medievil Languages BA (Hons), Medieval History BA(hons) and Herbal Medicine Bsc (Hons).

"Strange mixture of subjects. It says here he also speaks four modern languages, Welsh, French, German and Russian. I can see why you wanted to snap him up." Leon sounded impressed.

"He's going to be living at the house, for all his brains I think he's a fairly normal teenager who needs guidance along the way. I promised Kilgarrah I'd keep an eye on him. He will be working directly alongside me, can we set him up with a desk nearby?"

"There's the room next door, it was a secretary's office once, until it was claimed for storage but we could move that down to an empty office on the next floor. You might get a few moans from the PA's when they have to get downstairs to get supplies. Would that be any good?"

"Ideal, see how quickly you can get it done, he's starting Monday." Arthur explained. "You can get someone in over the weekend"

Arthur lived in a very upmarket part of London, on one of the security protected roads. Once in the gateway to the road Arthur's house had its own security gates and a long driveway and it was set in manicured grounds. The place was huge and had more rooms than he would ever need. As a consequence several of his staff lived in. He not only had Gwen, who was his housekeeper and Lance who ensured everything ran smoothly from the house to the grounds. Percy and Eylan his security also lived in. The Gardener had a cottage in the grounds. There were several other cleaners, two under gardeners and a cook who came in each day. That evening when Arthur got home he went to check to room Gwen had picked out for the boy. Arthur had a suite of rooms on the first floor consisting of a small lounge, bedroom, walk in wardrobe/dressing room and large on suite as well as the large Bedroom, although he spent most of his time downstairs either in the huge main lounge, library or gym. He also had a large office for when he worked from home. Opposite to Arthur's suite was a similar set up, and that was the suite Merlin was to have. Arthur was going to have a desk put in the lounge area, in case Merlin wanted to work in his rooms. The rooms were all decorated in immaculate taste and plain colours nothing to upset anyone who used them. A contrast to Arthur's his bedroom was decorated in red and black, including the silk sheets on the bed. Once Arthur had checked and he was happy, he changed out of his suit into more casual cotton trousers and shirt, before going down to the lounge to read the papers. He knew Gwen would call him when his evening meal was ready.

As he sat looking out across his four acre back garden he spotted Percival talking to the security team from the estate, they did regular walks around all the outside areas. Inside security was solely the responsibility of Arthur's own men. It made Arthur smile as he remembers Merlin's display that afternoon. It would be interesting to see just what the young man could do. When Gwen called Arthur for his meal he went though and sat with Gwen, Lance, Percy and Eylan. He only ever ate in the dining room when he had guests. Otherwise he preferred to eat with the others in the smaller dining room of the kitchen. Arthur was expecting another guest over the weekend, a childhood friend who was still very close to Arthur and a regular visitor, so much so that he kept his own rooms in the house.

As they finished the meal Arthur went back to the lounge and waited for his friend to arrive. When he did it was with his normal exuberant entrance, the door burst open and the man went straight to the drinks cabinet and poured a beer and a brandy. Giving the brandy to Arthur the other man threw himself down on the sofa and drank some of the beer.

"Hello Princess, had a good day at the office I hope." The voice had a slight accent that showed his Irish origins. The man grinned at Arthur. He was a good looking man in a roguish way with shoulder length hair and a short growth of facial hair. His build was more muscular than Arthur's but not in a body builder way.

"Hello Gwaine, yes I did and you?" Arthur asked his friend.

"I would have if I had an office, or a job come to that, I leave that to people like you, me I'd just rather drift my way through life." Gwaine sais with his familiar grin.

"Drift or drink?" Arthur said with a smile he knew his friend liked a drink, but he also knew he wasn't the drunkard he liked everyone to think he was.

"Both Princess, both. This week I've been in the Lake District doing a modelling job, next week I'm going to stay here if that's alright with you."

Gwaine Lot was an independently wealthy man, who had inherited a large estate in Southern Ireland, as well as large portfolio of properties all over the world. He was also a Lord, not that he flaunted it. He preferred to let experts manage his affairs and instead spent his time between modelling and doing charity work.

"You know it is Gwaine, but I have someone moving in next week and I'd be obliged if you didn't corrupt them too soon." Arthur said with a grin.

Gwaine looked at his friend and leered "Ah the Princess has a lady at long last."

"No I don't, I've employed a young man today and he's going to live here, he's an exceptional catch for the company and I'm going to have him shadowing me." Arthur paused he didn't like keeping secrets from Gwaine but had given his word to Kilgarrah. "He has a PhD in business and three degrees, a bit of a prodigy. I managed to snatch him in despite stiff competition, he was being head hunted by several firms."

"Sounds a right bore to me. You sure you want him living here." Gwaine pulled a face.

"Actually I think you'll like him. He's only eighteen and cheeky as hell. He's the most unlikely person for a genius, not at all what you'd think. He'll be here tomorrow morning, Kilgarrah's bring him."

"How is the old goat?" Gwaine asked "I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's fine, it was him who found Merlin for me."

"Merlin…. Only Kilgarrah could find someone called Merlin, is he a wizard or something?"

Arthur nearly choked n his brandy, until he realised the connection, he was slow he hadn't even noticed before. "You'll have to ask him or better still ask Kilgarrah. Merlin calls him Killi!"

"So the old goat has mellowed in his old age has he, I can't see him letting us get away with that." Gwaine laughed at the thought. "Perhaps I'll try it tomorrow"

"I wouldn't, I think Merlin is a special case."

"No wonder you letting him live here. If Kilgarrah's fond of the boy, you'd better look after him or the old man will skin you alive"

The two men settled down to chat and had a moderate drinking session, neither wanted to be hung over in the morning, they both knew from experience that never paid if you were going to see Kilgarrah.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur and Gwaine were having breakfast when a car drove up the drive. They knew immediately who it was only Kilgarrah had a 1927 Morris Oxford Saloon for a car. Inside the car Merlin looked at the house they were driving up to.

"You didn't tell me the Prat was this loaded" he exclaimed.

"Merlin don't call Arthur a Prat, he is now your employer it's Mr Pendragon to you until he tells you otherwise. Your mother brought you up with better manners than that." Kilgarrah berated.

"Well you didn't tell me! Do I have to curtsy or something?" Merlin grinned at the older man sitting at his side. "This place is bigger than Buckingham Palace"

"You are being an idiot Merlin, treat Mr Pendragon with respect; he has built his company up with his own efforts to what it is today. And no the house isn't as big as the palace, although it does have a lot of rooms." Kilgarrah paused "I want you to become friends with him young Warlock. He is your destiny and always has been. You'll learn a lot from him"

"Well I can't see that happening, he's a Prat and an arrogant one at that, I know I am going to hate it here." Merlin pouted "Can't I go and work for one of the others."

"You cannot hate Pendragon, he is the other half to your coin, and together you will do great things. Now be polite and respectful or I will box your ears." Kilgarrah looked at the young man sat next to him "I wouldn't ask you to come here if it wasn't the best for you, you mean to much to me Merlin."

The teenager looked at Kilgarrah. "I know that Killi, but I can't see it yet. I will try I promise. And I'll look after him for you."

By now the car was pulling up outside the front doors. Kilgarrah and Merlin got out and Merlin went to the back and got out his bags. He had a rucksack and what his mum called a weekend bag. Between then they contained all this possessions, except for this books. Kilgarrah had told him not to worry, with his wages he would soon get more clothes. Not that Merlin minded he wasn't worried about things, his real passion was books and the older man had promise Merlin that Arthur had a library, and that he would send Merlin's own books on once he was settled in.

As they walked towards the door it was opened by a pretty dark haired woman about the same age as Arthur. She was dressed in a blue dress, although not a uniform as such, it was clearly was some sort of expected dress for her job."Hello Mr Kilgarrah, nice to see you again Sir, and you must be Mr Emrys, welcome to Camelot. I'm Gwen the housekeeper" she held out her hand to Merlin who took it and shook it, self consciously.

"Hello Gwen, please call me Merlin" Merlin immediately felt at ease with the housekeeper.

Gwen smiled and told him. "OK Merlin, put your bags down here for now, I'll get them taken up for you. Mr Pendragon is waiting in the lounge came on through."

Merlin looked around the entrance hall was bigger than his mums downstairs with a grand staircase and marble floor. Gwen started to walk towards one of the doors leading off to one side. Opening one of the oak doors she looked in.

"Mr Kilgarrah and Mr Emrys have arrived Arthur." She said.

"Show then in Gwen, and can we have a tray of tea please?" came Arthur's voice.

Kilgarrah walked through with Merlin at his heals. Arthur stood up, as did the other man Merlin could see in the room. "Good to see you Kilgarrah, and you to Merlin. Take a seat. Merlin this is Lord Lot." Arthur gestured to Gwaine who moved forwards and shook Kilgarrah's hand.

"Good to see you again Kilgarrah, it's been awhile." Then he turned to Merlin "Hi Merlin, I'm Gwaine, don't bother with titles please, nice to meet you."

Merlin took the other man's hand and shook it. He immediately felt at ease with the Irishman, there was something very likeable about the man. "Hi Gwaine, nice to meet you to."

"Right now we all know one another let's have a cup of tea, before I show Merlin round. I'll leave you two chatting for awhile." Arthur told Kilgarrah and Gwaine. After they had drank their tea, from china cups not the mugs that Merlin was used to. Arthur looked at Kilgarrah and Merlin, Arthur gestured to some paperwork on the coffee table. "There's Merlin's contract, I'm sure you will both want to read it, so there a copy each."

Gwaine stood up "I'm off for a minute, a quick walk round the grounds, I'll be back later, that will give you time to sort out your business."

"Thanks Gwaine, twenty minutes should do it." Turning to Kilgarrah the blonde asked "Here or in the office?"

"Here if you don't mind, now I'm in these comfortable chairs I don't feel like moving." Kilgarrah replied.

"Here it is." Arthur handed the two men the contracts which they read carefully. Before Arthur asked "Any changes needed?" he turned to Merlin first.

Merlin looked at Arthur, surprise on his face. "That's a lot of money; you do know this is my first job?" He hadn't been expecting a salary of thirty five pounds a year.

"Don't worry you'll earn it. If you notice it's a salary not a wage, you'll work the same hours I do, and be expected to travel extensively. I also expect you to keep you with new developments in your own time. You do have a passport I hope."

"I do, so I'll be a well paid slave then." Merlin quipped.

"Essentially yes, any other questions?" Arthur grinned.

"There no mention of my protection duties anywhere."

"That's because Mr Kilgarrah wanted it kept out, only I will know about them. That's another reason for the high starting pay."Arthur told Merlin. "Your money will go up once we settle exactly what your worth."

"One other thing, how much to I pay you for my board and lodgings?"

"Nothing Idiot, I will also help with your clothes for work and pay all travel expenses. First class of course, unless we use my own jet."

Merlin sat silent not sure what to make of what was happening to him. Arthur turned to Kilgarrah. "Everything alright with you Sir." He asked.

"Yes, a generous package, although I'm sure Merlin will earn every penny." Kilgarrah gave a small grin. "You ready to sign boy?" he asked Merlin.

"If you think it's a good idea, I trust you Killi." Merlin said.

"I want you to be happy boy; you know that, so does your mother."

"I'll sign." With that contracts were exchanged and Merlin was no officially an employee of Pendragon Industries. A new era of his life was about to start.

"Come on Merlin I can see Gwaine on his way back. I'll show your room and let them talk for a bit then we can have lunch, you're staying I hope?" Arthur turned to Kilgarrah.

"I wouldn't miss it boy"

As Gwaine came in Arthur took Merlin upstairs, Merlin noticed his bags had already disappeared. Once on the large landing Arthur turned right along a wide and heavily carpeted passageway before stopping in front of double doors. Pointing to the right Arthur said "My suite is in there, yours are here." Arthur went thought the doors to his left.

Merlin looked around stunned "All these rooms are just for me?"

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise "Yes, what were you expecting, to share?"

"I thought I'd have a bedroom. Even the bedroom is bigger than I thought. These rooms are bigger than mum's whole house! You really are rich, I mean really rich aren't you." Merlin looked at Arthur.

"I thought you'd have looked it up Merlin, known something about who you were going to work for."

"I looked up the company not you!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Well to save you bothering I'm worth about twenty five billion pounds. So don't worry about your salary." Arthur smirked.

"You pompous arse!" Merlin said without thinking. "Why would I want to look you up? I'll do my jobs, both of them, Killi thinks you're worth it, through why I don't know."

"You can't talk to me like that!" Arthur retorted.

"Why not, your money doesn't make you better than me, and it you don't like it fire me, win win situation, I get rid of you, and you get rid of me." Merlin replied knowing if Arthur did fire him Killi and his mum would probably kill him.

"I don't think so, not yet anyway, I'm curious about you Merlin. There's something about you."

"Yeh, I can keep you safe, as well as I'm the smartest person you've met. Now if you don't mind I'd rather leave to tour to sometime else and spend some time with Killi before he leaves." Merlin turned and walked out of his suite.

Arthur followed once he realised that the younger man had no intention of coming back. He followed Merlin back down stairs. As Arthur followed Merlin into the lounge he heard what was said and smiled to himself. It appeared Merlin would liven things up, even if Arthur ended up killing him.

"You weren't gone long Merlin" Kilgarrah said as Merlin barged into the lounge.

"God, I've got to work for him he's a .." Merlin started to say.

"Merlin! You are talking about your employer, I expect better of you" Kilgarrah said crossly.

"Don't worry Kilgarrah, he's already called me a pompous arse." Arthur said grinning at the older man.

Gwaine laughed "I like him. You've got to keep him Princess."

Kilgarrah looked less amused "Apologise and now Merlin."

"No sorry Killi I won't, he is. He's so conceited he thought I'd look him up on Google!" Merlin said followed by an "Ouch" as Kilgarrah hit him round the ear.

"I apologise for him Arthur, I can assure you he isn't normally this rude." Kilgarrah told Arthur.

"Don't worry Kilgarrah I'm sure he'll settle down, either that or I might invest in some stocks and throw rotten vegetables at him." Arthur grinned.

"Did you just call John Kilgarrah 'Killi'" Gwaine asked

"I always call him Killi" Merlin said.

"Don't try it you Irish drunk, Merlin is the only one allowed that privilege, although I may well revoke that." Kilgarrah glared at Gwaine and Merlin.

Gwen came into the room "Gentlemen Lunch is served"

Arthur started to walk to the formal dining room followed closely by the others. Again Merlin gasped. The table was huge and there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. At one end nine places had been set. There were five people waiting for them. As they sat down Arthur introduced them all to Merlin.

"You have met Gwen, Lance her husband is sat next to her he runs everything here and looks after the running of my other homes. Then Percy and Elyan my protection officers last but not least is Leon my PA who you met the other day at the office. I thought it would be a good idea for you to all met and get to know one another since you all live here. Well except for Kilgarrah and Gwaine, mind you Gwaine seems to spend as much time here as anywhere. There are other staff, but I'm sure you will met them soon enough."

Then a maid came in with the first course. Merlin watched Kilgarrah at his side to make sure he picked up the right cutlery and kept quiet for most of the meal. Kilgarrah seemed happy to answer questions on Merlin's behalf. Once the meal was over they all went and sat out in the garden until Kilgarrah announced he was going.

"Merlin I will visit soon, you have my number if you need anything, just behave and mind your manners." Kilgarrah ruffled Merlin's hair then turned to Arthur "I trust you to keep an eye on the boy Arthur"

Arthur smiled "I will, and I'll cuff him round the ear if needed."

Kilgarrah looked at Arthur and very seriously relied "I'd rather you didn't, that like him calling me Killi is a privilege only shared between to two of us. If he gets out of line let me know."

Arthur looked somewhat surprised and relied "Of course Sir, although I'm sure he will be fine."

"If he gets mouthy you can however stop his sweet tooth being satisfied, or in extreme cases remove his ipod, but his ears are mine."

"What do I get to do if he's a prat?" Merlin asked.

"You Merlin do as you are told." Kilgarrah said. "Now walk me to the car there's a good lad."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin walked out with Kilgarrah, it felt odd being left at his big house with strangers. Even when he had gone to university he had stayed with Kilgarrah. It was his first time without either his mother or Kilgarrah in his life. Merlin turned to Kilgarrah. "What if I don't fit in Killi?"

"Then you come back to me or your mother, but I have no doubt you will be fine Merlin. I have known Arthur all his life and that reprobate Gwaine as well, either of them you can trust. You are eighteen now it's time you had a chance to be by yourself and make your own life. I know it hasn't been easy for you. It wouldn't have been with your brains, let alone your hidden talent. Give it a try, Arthur has been very generous, but I have no doubt you will earn the money. Now go on, off you go, the world is your oyster go and make the most of it. It's time you grew up a bit." Kilgarrah ruffled Merlin's hair "Go on boy and I'll send your books in a couple of weeks when I'm sure you're staying, I might even bring them myself."

Merlin stood and watched until the car went through the electric gates at the end of the drive. He knew that at eighteen he had only experienced a very sheltered life, and he had always known that sometime he would have to face the real world, but he wasn't sure he wanted that now. Then he turned and went back into what was to be his new life. Inside Arthur and the others were also talking.

"You know Arthur I've never seen Kilgarrah so protective of anyone. It's frightening." Gwaine said "I mean we've known him all our lives. Just why haven't we met Merlin before?"

"I don't know Gwaine I've asked myself the same question, but I know this much I won't box Merlin's ears!" Arthur said, and he meant it. "I wonder how old Kilgarrah is. He has never changed, and as you said we've known him forever. He was the only man I've ever seen my father scared of."

Percy butted in "So do you want use to watch him as well Boss?"

Arthur looked at his head of security "I trust him Percy, Kilgarrah wouldn't have recommended him otherwise"

"No, I meant make sure he's ok." Percy said "Only I know he's old enough, but I'm not sure how worldly wise he is. He seems a bit vulnerable"

"I don't somehow think he'd like that Percy, don't worry he won't have much free time for awhile."

Gwaine spoke out "I see what Percy's saying Arthur. He's a cocky shit, but underneath I don't think he's seen much of the world."

"Well I think he's a nice lad." Gwen said "Anyway I best go I've got things to do."

With that Merlin slouched back into the room and sat in the corner. He got his mobile out and started to play a game on it.

"The afternoon is your own Merlin, explore if you want. There a pool and a gym you can use as well as a snooker room. Your TV upstairs gets all the channels. Just shout if you want anything. Can you be back here at seven for your evening meal though? Oh and stay in the grounds today please." Arthur told Merlin.

Merlin looked up said "Thanks" and walked off.

Merlin went up stairs and unpacked. It didn't take long as he didn't have much. He put a photo of his mum by his bed and then decided to do what Arthur had suggested and look around. After all if he was supposed to help protect Arthur he should at least have some idea of his surroundings. Putting his ipod earpieces in and started to explore. He looked around upstairs first and found there were six suites as well as a further ten bedrooms. On the next floor were the live in safes quarters, once he found that out he didn't look further. He would ask Arthur for a plan just so he knew of the fire escapes etc.

Downstairs he found that as well as the large lounge there was a smaller lounge, a cinema room, dining room, large formal dining room, a library as well as an office, locked, but Merlin did have a quick look after using his magic to open the door. There was also a security office where all the cameras were, he met Elyan sitting checking the cameras, and Merlin hoped the man didn't notice he'd opened the office door. The kitchen and store rooms took up a large area and looked all state of art with all the mod cons. The other side of the house had a gym, swimming pool, Sauna and a snooker room as well as what looked like a den of some sort.

After that Merlin had a look outside, round the back was a huge garage with six cars as well as a couple of motorbikes. Then there was the greenhouse and outbuildings including a small cottage. Merlin decided to leave exploring the grounds for another day. As he went inside he was stopped by Arthur.

"Been exploring?"

"Yes I thought I ought to know the layout in case, well you know" Merlin said.

"Eylan tells me you opened my office door, I told him I'd left it open but I know it was locked. Now I told you no special skills. Anyway that and my rooms are out of bounds unless I invite you in, understand." Arthur was clearly upset.

Merlin looked at Arthur "Sorry I just wanted to know what was there, I didn't go in"

"I know, but no using you skills, means just that ok" Arthur was angry the boy hadn't even been here a day and already he was breaking his rules.

"Ok I said I'm sorry, anyway I have to use it, look if I do as I did at Mums and Killi's, my room, small stuff only and with the door locked will that be ok." the teenager asked.

"Merlin! no using your skills unless I say so. I have told Kilgarrah I will keep you safe and I intend to." Arthur explained.

"Look I have to or I will die" Merlin looked at Arthur "I'm not lying, ask Killi, I tried once when I was small, to please mum and I nearly died. Killi says it builds up." Merlin explained.

"I'll check, but if what your saying is true, then yes ok in your rooms doors locked and curtains drawn, but only when you need to. And no more breaking into rooms if they're locked it's for a reason." Arthur relented. "Look Merlin I am trying to help you ok please try and meet me half way."

"I thought I was here to help you? Killi said you needed me, he told me I had a destiny with you. Look I didn't want to leave home but Mum and Killi said I needed to get away and see things. I didn't know I was going to be a prisoner." Merlin looked at Arthur. The boy was clearly confused.

"You're not a prisoner Merlin. But I have known Kilgarrah all my life and he has trusted you into my care. Look I think we are supposed to help one another ok. so shall we start again?" Arthur was unused to dealing with teenagers and something about Merlin made him want to get this right.

"OK" Merlin looked at Arthur "Can you give me a map of this place? I can set up wards to help with security."

"What are wards?" Arthur sounded interested.

"Wards are like my warning system; they will keep out something's and warm me about others. Like if someone tries to get in." Merlin tried to explain. "I have them on Mum and Killi so I know they are alright, only don't tell Killi please." Merlin grinned.

"I won't" Arthur smiled "I don't suppose he thinks he needs looking after. Look come with me and I'll show you a plans and then we can talk though your duties."

Merlin and Arthur spent the next couple of hours looking at the plans and Merlin explained what he was going to do. Arthur then told Merlin what he would be doing at work. He also told Merlin that they would be flying to the USA a week Monday for a couple of weeks. Once they had talked things through they went to have their evening meal.

"Ah the lost couple returns, I wasn't sure if you'd killed one another." Gwaine said as they entered. "Hi squirt do you fancy a game of Pool after our meal?" Gwaine asked Merlin.

"Less of the squirt I'm as tall as you!" Merlin said indignantly.

"You may be, but where is all you muscle? You look like I could blow you over." Gwaine laughed.

"I could easily take you." Merlin glared at the Irishman.

"OK boys lets be friends shall we, and Gwaine I will let Kilgarrah know if you get on at Merlin here." Arthur joked.

"No not that!" Gwaine laughed "He's got a point there Merls, Are you on for the pool though? Then we can have a drink or two"

Merlin looked at Gwaine "I don't drink" he said seriously.

"That's something that I will have to change. That's unnatural that is."

Merlin looked at Gwaine as if he were considering something then as if changing his mind he just said "I don't think you will, I don't like it."

Gwaine laughed and putting his arm around the younger mans shoulder they went into the smaller dining room for supper. Gwaine was taken aback when Merlin thrashed him at pool not once but three times. But the two men seemed to be forming a bond. When Merlin decided to call it a day and went to his room Gwaine turned to Arthur "I like him Princess, he's a good lad, hard to get to know, he holds things deep. But I think if you're lucky enough to make him your friend he'd be a real loyal one."

"I agree, I think that attitude is a defence, I just wish I knew a bit more about him. But like you say he's deep. I just hope he learns to control that tongue of his." Arthur looked puzzled. "Well I think I'll turn in as well. Are you going us for breakfast or sleeping in all day?"

"I expect I'll be up, I love Gwen's cooked breakfast, Tell me when are you getting a new cook?"

"Soon I hope, it's not fair on Gwen, I was hoping June would be back but she's decided to retire. But I want to find someone who fits in. Not like that Frenchman I had, he was a great cook but just wouldn't fit in." Arthur explained. His previous cook had been with him and his family for years and was a friend as well as employee.

"That's the trouble with you Arthur you like your staff to be family and it takes time." Gwaine smiled at his friend. "Try finding your own instead of going to the agencies you might have more luck."

"I would if I had the time; the trouble is I'm so busy at the moment. Anyway see you in the morning."

Once Merlin was in his room was trying to make his mind up about his new boss. He still thought he was a prat and a pretentious one to boot, after all who have servants in this day and age. But it was clear he was liked by the people round him and Kilgarrah thought highly of him so perhaps he wasn't all bad. Merlin decided to start work on the wards straight away it would give him an excuse to use his magic and he had sort of been given permission to do it. He put one on Arthur's suite door as a start, and then he put one on the main staircase and the two smaller ones. His intention was to do all the property in the morning, even if they were going to American in ten days. He had promise to look after Arthur and he would. Quite what threats Kilgarrah thought there were, Merlin didn't really know. He was up early the next morning and started to put the wards on other areas of the house. By Breakfast Merlin had managed the largest ward he had ever placed anywhere. He had put one on the whole of the exterior of the main building. Merlin wondered what the security team would think of him standing with his hands against the exterior wall for five minutes, as he fed his magic into the large house. But he didn't really care what they thought of him.

After breakfast Merlin decided to put a ward directly on Arthur. As Arthur was sitting reading his paper Merlin let his eyes flash gold as he placed the ward. The only thing Arthur felt was a brief feeling, as if someone was walking over his grave, he looked up as if something had disturbed him, but seeing nothing went back to reading. Merlin had now given Arthur some protection. He had been given permission for the wards on the property; Merlin had just chosen to stretch that a bit.

Gwaine wandered in half way through breakfast and sat down by Merlin, within minutes Gwen turned up with a breakfast for him. "You're lucky Gwaine I wasn't going to cook you one but I knew you'd raid the kitchen otherwise." The housekeeper smiled at the roguish lord. "Oh and I will put a bowl of apples in your suite later."

Gwaine gave Gwen a full on smile "You my dear are a darling if you weren't already taken I think I'd marry you."

Gwen laughed "I don't think I would marry you, so it's a good job I have Lance."

"Gwaine behave yourself please." Arthur snorted at his friend. "Gwen thank you for breakfast Gwaine will take us out for lunch today so you can either come or have the day to yourselves. He is after all eating me out of house and home."

"He can't eat that much" Merlin muttered under his breath.

"Yes he can Merlin anyway he has plenty of money he can spend some today. In exchange for staying here" Arthur looked at Merlin "Do you have your suit with you?"

"Yes of course." Merlin answered.

"Good because Gwaine's treating us to Lunch at the Savoy and they have a dress code." Arthur grinned at Gwaine.

"That's nice of me. Have you been to the Savoy before Merlin?" Gwaine looked at Merlin.

"Do I look as if I have? Will they let me in with my suit it's only a cheap one." Merlin looked worried.

Gwaine laughed "Don't worry Merlin I expect they'd let you in, in just your boxers if your with Arthur. That lot can smell money and he reeks of it."

Arthur snorted "Gwaine you're a Lord and they love titles more than anything. Don't fret Merlin you'll be fine, and don't worry I'll get you a couple of decent suits sorted from my tailor next week. And The Savoy will let you in, you looked alright in your suit. We go there for the food not a fashion show. I just want to give Gwen the day off, since my cook went off sick she's been putting in extra hours. Is there anything you want to see in London before I get you working tomorrow?"

"No thanks I go out with Killi to most of the places. Thanks anyway" Merlin was surprised at Arthurs offer.

"Good you can show me how you beat me at Pool later then" Gwaine told Merlin.


	6. Chapter 6

Later when Merlin has changed, ready to go out, he went downstairs to meet up with Arthur and Gwaine. As he walked in the lounge he nearly walked straight back out again. Merlin was used to seeing Kilgarrah in a suit, which was obviously better than his one and only one. But it was clear even to his inexperienced eye that the two men in front of him had suits on that were of better quality than anything he had seen before. Merlin hadn't really noticed Arthur's clothes on the day he met him in his office, he had been too nervous.

"I think I'll stay here after all." Merlin told the two men.

"Why would you do that?" Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"Well I'm obviously not dressed to your standards." Merlin said in a scathing tone.

"I told you don't worry, your suit is perfectly acceptable Merlin." Arthur smiled "As long as you are smartly dressed, they won't mind what brand you're wearing. As I said I will have a couple of suits made for you so you feel more comfortable. Now come on." Arthur walked out of the room and Gwaine waited for Merlin to follow.

"Don't fret Merlin you look fine to me." Gwaine winked.

Merlin went out but he still felt very underdressed and awkward. Then he saw the car waiting for them "Is that a Bentley?" he asked Gwaine.

"That it is Merlin."

The car was something Merlin never expected to ride in, it was chauffeur driven for a start, or rather Eylan driven, with Percy sitting by the side of him. In the back were four seats facing each other, with loads of leg room and all leather and walnut interior. They all got in, and Eylan drove off. Once they reached The Savoy, Percy got out and opened the doors for them, and followed them into the building. The three men were soon sat at a table with Percy stood against a wall nearby, he was joined by Eylan and they constantly scanned the area. Merlin soon forgot about them as he ate his meal. Arthur and Gwaine started to tell Merlin about their adventures as children and young adults, in the hope of drawing the younger man out of himself. They'd known each other since they were five years old. Merlin found the differences in his and their childhood vast. As they started dessert Gwaine asked Merlin about his family.

"It's just me and Mum and Killi, although Killi isn't really family, but he's always been there for me." Merlin told him.

"No brothers or sisters?" Gwaine asked, noticing almost immediately Merlin's face changing and closing off.

Merlin looked at Gwaine then at Arthur "No I said just me and Mum." Merlin looked down at his plate refusing to look at them.

Arthur looked at Gwaine and raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Then he started to reminisce with Gwaine once more. Merlin said nothing, but after a while he stood up and walked toward the back of the room. The men assuming he was headed to the toilets said nothing until he was out of earshot.

"I wonder what that was about." Arthur was puzzled by the young lad's behaviour.

"Unhappy memories I guess, give him a minute and if he's not back I'll go and check on him." Gwaine offered.

When after five minutes Merlin still wasn't back Arthur stood up "I'll go and check, we need to get back soon." He was a bit worried; Merlin had really shut off when Gwaine had mention siblings. He walked out the back and was followed discretely by Elyan. As Arthur entered the toilets he could see immediately Merlin wasn't there. He quickly checked the stalls and they were all empty. He looked at Elyan who had come in "Is there anywhere else he could have gone?"

"He didn't go out any of the other doors boss, he came in here." Elyan was as puzzled as Arthur.

"Go and have a look around for the idiot please." He told the bodyguard. After Elyan had left he went out to Gwaine. "He's disappeared, but how and where I have no idea" Elyan came back and shook his head.

"He hasn't gone out any of the other doors boss. They checked the cameras." Now Arthur was worried, getting out his phone he called Kilgarrah's number. He told Kilgarrah what had happened and Kilgarrah immediately became very businesslike.

"Go back to your place, don't worry about Merlin, I'll make a phone call and be with you." He told Arthur.

Arthur and Gwaine settled the bill and the four men went back to Arthur's London home. "What I don't get is how he got out without any of us seeing him." Gwaine said.

Arthur said nothing, he at least had a good idea how Merlin had done it, it was the why, that puzzled him. By the time they got back it was to see Kilgarrah's car already there. Going in they found the older man in the lounge waiting for them.

"What the hell is going on Kilgarrah? I employed a bright young man, I didn't expect a moody teenager, I'm going to be paying him top wages and I don't what to have him running away at the drop of a hat." Arthur demanded his anxiety coming out.

"Sit down Arthur, and you to Gwaine, don't worry I know where he is. Look I wasn't expecting problems like this, and perhaps I should have. I think I owe you both an explanation." Kilgarrah sounded and looked more worried than the two men had ever seen him. He looked at Gwaine "Well reprobate, Arthur already knows some of this but I guess you'll need to know as well. What I am going to tell the both of you is to go nowhere else….Merlin's life may depend on it."

Arthur looked at Kilgarrah "I've already given you my word and if I need to know more so be it, I'll keep your confidence, but this better be worth the effort because at the moment I want to tell you to make sure Merlin doesn't come back." Kilgarrah nodded and then looked at Gwaine.

"Kilgarrah I won't say anything you have my word, I must admit I'm curious the lad seems a strange mixture to me, but I like him." Gwaine looked genuinely worried.

"It's a long story and his to tell really, but needs must."Kilgarrah paused. Arthur thought he looked older than he had ever done before. "Gwaine, Arthur has already seen Merlin's special talents first hand, Merlin is a Warlock, he can do instinctive magic to a high level, and you will need to see it to believe me, but go with it for now please."

Gwaine looked at Arthur who nodded "Believe me I have seen it."

"Merlin's story goes back before he was born. I was friends with his grandfather years ago, he had some magic but not like Merlin. He had a son Balinor, who I knew from a child, a bright lad, not a genius, but bright he also had magic. It's gone through their family, one per generation for over fifteen hundred years, they have a remarkable history. Balinor was like Merlin he wouldn't see a fly hurt if he could help, we managed to keep his magic secret for years as the family always did before. They've had a history of persecution though the ages. Balinor's dad died quite young, but I kept in touch. Balinor met a young lass, Hunith, and they fell in love, he told me one morning that they were going to get married. That same morning he was going to work when a bus full of school children went past. A lorry was coming the other way and it was obvious it was having problems; it was going far too fast, and headed straight for the bus. All the witnesses thought the children would be killed. Balinor used his magic to save them. The trouble is he did it in front of several people, he had no choice, but he saved the children. Nothing was said, but someone somewhere got to hear about it, and two days later Balinor disappeared." Kilgarrah paused again. It was clear he was upset at the memories.

"I tried to find him; I looked after Hunith, she was distraught by now, she knew of Balinor's secret. I couldn't find him, I used all my contacts in the business. I was in MI5 at the time. Then Hunith told me she was pregnant. I supported her of course. Set her up in a small cottage near my country home, where no one would notice her and gave her a cover story. There she had Merlin; we knew we had problems, when at three months he started using magic. His father had been five before he'd used any. When Merlin was six months I found out Balinor had been in America, in a secret government research lab, against his will, he never got out, he'd died while they were testing him to find out if they could synthesise his powers." Kilgarrah stopped the memories getting the better of him and for the first time ever the two other men saw the tough old man with tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Hunith self taught Merlin, she was too frightened to let him go to school, he was too young to understand what his special ways would do to him. I helped her. It was soon clear he not only had amazing gifts, he was also very intelligent. He has always been a loving and gentle boy, the thought of him being experimented on was too much for either of us to bare. A few years later Hunith met a nice and kind man, and fell in love again; once we were sure of him we told him the truth. He loved Merlin and treated him like his own. When Merlin was six his Mum has twins, a boy and a girl. Merlin adored them. He had never had anyone to play with, they filled a void in his life, and he would spend hours with them. By the time Merlin was nine we couldn't keep up with him, he knew by now to hide his gifts, so he went to school, he was soon let to progress well above his age group. He was in secondary school two years early and still far ahead of his class. On his tenth birthday his step father had the day off work, he was walking to school with the twins to meet Merlin as a special birthday treat, Merlin still didn't have friends, he was a quiet lad and learning with older children, well it wasn't easy." Pausing Kilgarrah looked at Arthur and Gwaine who were amazed by Merlin life.

"One of the local rich lads had been given a fast car for his eighteenth birthday. He was showing off speeding through the town, he lost control mounted the pavement and killed Brain, Freya and Will, they didn't stand a chance. Evidently when it happened Merlin screamed and screamed. The school put it down to a terrific thunder storm that started at that moment. It wasn't, Merlin sensed their deaths, and it was his magic that caused the storm. When his mother got to the school she found her son collapsed in his grief. When I got there to take them home Hunith was in a state of shock, they had lost their family. Afterward Merlin was in a rage he talked of killing the boy, but then in typical Merlin fashion, once he calmed down, said the driver was probably suffering enough knowing he had killed three people, two of them children. How wrong he was. The lad was charged with death by dangerous driving, everyone expected him to be jailed. But his father was a wealthy man and paid a good lawyer. He got off with a smack on the wrist and a twelve month ban. He never expressed any remorse, and was caught speeding again within days of getting his licence back."

"Merlin was so angry, but he started to lose himself in studying, he wouldn't let anyone get close to him again. Because he was always in classes with older children, he didn't relate to them, and suffered bullying and isolation. He worked out how to protect his mother; she has a ward so strong that she can't even accidently cut herself when chopping vegetables. I have one as well, but he doesn't realise I know. But he has become a different boy through it. He hates his birthday, and wherever he is terrific storms happen that day. He has a fantastic intellect, but no friends, and as a consequence he is younger in many ways than he should be at his age. He can't enjoy himself. Even his ipod isn't music, it will be helping him learn another language I expect. His magic has been a curse to the boy I had hoped by giving him a reason for it he would come to accept who he is. I love Merlin as if he were my own and fear for his future."

Kilgarrah looked at Gwaine "When you asked him about siblings I expect it triggered something. Their funeral delayed because of the trial and the eight anniversary was two weeks ago. He's never been away from either his mother or me; he lived with me when at university. I knew what he had done as soon as you rang; he'd transported himself in a blink of an eye to Wales, and his family's graves. His mother found him there when I phoned her."

"One of the people that was headhunting Merlin, was that same man who killed his family, Valiant Mellor, he's still arrogant and uncaring. I thought long and hard before bringing Merlin to you. I think you will be good for one another, but I won't pretend it will be easy. Today has shown that." Kilgarrah looked emotional drained by the time he had finished his story.

Arthur sat silent for a few minutes before speaking "Thank you Kilgarrah, I really appreciate you telling us, it explains several things, his attitude to wealth for one thing. If he wants' to stay I will help him. I know Valiant and I agree with you, someone like that shouldn't be allowed near Merlin, even without the history."

Gwaine spoke up "I agree as well Kilgarrah, I like Merlin and am more than willing to help the boy, and it sounds like he's had a shit hand dealt him. When you said about the magic I thought it was cool, but I see now it isn't. Like you say it's a curse." Gwaine was clearly speaking from the heart. "Now all we need to do is get him back, what say you Arthur do we get your chopper out, it's quickest and I bet Merlin would like it, even if it is a bit posy on your part."

"What do you think Kilgarrah? Would he like that or will he transport himself back?" Arthur looked at his old friend.

"I doubt he will bring himself back, his mother said he was ashamed of his actions, he may need a bit of persuading. I think he's boy enough to like the idea of a helicopter ride. But can I suggest we don't crowd him." Kilgarrah was pleased with how the two men were dealing with his revelations.

"Would it help if his mother came back here as well for a bit, I have loads of room, we are off to America in ten days but Merlin can stay here if he'd rather." Arthur offered.

"That's kind of you Arthur, I will phone Hunith and ask her, she may well like that." Kilgarrah stood up "I'll ring her now."

Kilgarrah looked at both men "I'm going to make that phone call. Arthur can I have one of your best brandy's please. I need one after that. None of your rubbish mind" with that he walked out to make the call in private.

"Do you keep rubbish Brandy Arthur? I'm surprised at you." Gwaine tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere that had descended on the room. He wasn't one to be too serious for too long.

"It's strange Gwaine, we've both known Kilgarrah all our lives yet we never even knew about Merlin, yet he's clearly the closest thing he has to family. I guess you never really know anyone that well."

"You know me Princess, no secrets with me, but I know what you mean. I never thought I'd ever find Kilgarrah's soft spot but I have now. You'd best get that brandy, in fact I think I'll have one as well."

I better not since you've volunteered the helicopter! Pity I think I could use one." Arthur glared at his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Kilgarrah came back and took his brandy and sat down in front of the two men. After taking a mouthful of the alcohol he spoke "I have talked to Hunith, she asked Merlin, and he will come back, he says he wants to apologise. Hunith will come with him. I told her that you would go on your own Arthur. I hope that's ok."

"No problem I'll just get Elyan to get the copter out and check her over." Arthur got up and went to speak to his bodyguard who was waiting outside the room.

Gwaine looked at Kilgarrah "I'd rather Arthur took someone with him after that business the other month."

"So would I Gwaine, but I really shouldn't think it will be a problem, after all it's not a planned thing and it won't take long about an hour each way and he will have Merlin with him on the way back. I also think Merlin has already put a ward on Arthur and while I don't expect it's as good as mine it will do the trick I'm sure."

From the door came an indignant "He's done what!"

"I said I think Merlin may have already put a ward on you. Don't be so surprised I asked him to look after you."

"How can I tell?" Arthur demanded.

Kilgarrah walked up to Arthur "That's easy" with no warning he picked up a candlestick and without warning aimed it at Arthur's abdomen. He might be an old man but he was incredibly quick for his age and took Arthur completely by surprise. The candlestick hit Arthur's gut with a force hard enough to bend the man double but instead the candlestick bent. Gwaine was expecting Arthur to be flat on the floor. Arthur taken by surprise, went to move but was too late. Both men stared at the candlestick in Kilgarrah's hand in amazement.

Gwaine swallowed before saying in a shaky voice. "And what if he hadn't put a ward on Arthur, you could have hurt or killed him!"

"I know Merlin better than myself, I wasn't worried. If I had warned you in any way it wouldn't have worked. Otherwise no one would be able to touch you, it has to be an unexpected threat or something from someone you don't know or trust." Kilgarrah looked at the candlestick "I think this will need a bit of a repair."

Arthur took the candlestick and sat down in a hurry his face white. "You could have injured me you crazy old fool."

"I wasn't worried." Kilgarrah said.

"What's going on?" came a voice from the doorway.

Turning the men was surprised to see Merlin stood there. "Sorry Merlin I should have warned you, but at least you're back now. I was just seeing if you had put a ward on Arthur." Kilgarrah said. "Ring your mother and tell her you're here please. Oh and tell her that someone will be collecting her soon." Kilgarrah didn't look at all embarrassed by what he had done.

"What if I hadn't protected Arthur?" Merlin asked "You could have hurt him." Merlin looked angry, he also looked tired.

"As I was telling these two, I know you well Merlin, I asked you to look after Arthur and I knew you would." Kilgarrah explained. "Will one of your men pick up Hunith, Arthur?" Kilgarrah asked the still shocked man.

"Yes Elyan can fly up, the copters out now anyway." Arthur looked at Merlin "Tell your mother he will be there in about an hour. Then I think we need to have a chat."

Merlin spoke to his mother and the yawned as he sat down. Kilgarrah looked at the teenager "Sorry lad, you can rest in awhile just let Arthur have a word first eh."

Merlin looked at Arthur and Gwaine and nodded. Arthur sat down beside Merlin. He was still holding the candlestick. "I'm sorry Arthur I should have told you, I put the ward on when I did the house I can take it off if you like." Merlin looked shattered.

"No Merlin, leave it on and thank you, but if you're going to use magic on me I would like you to tell me first. Are you all right? You look shattered."

"It's been a strange day and then all the transporting….." Merlin looked at Arthur clearly embarrassed.

"Go on, go to bed we'll talk tomorrow. I leave for work at eight do you think you can be up by then?" Arthur asked even though it was only seven now the day had seemed much longer.

"Yes, but I will get up in a couple of hours to see Mum, thank you Arthur" with that Merlin stood up and went to his rooms.

Gwaine looked at his friend, who had picked up the phone and spoke to Elyan and then handed the phone to Kilgarrah to make arrangements to collect Merlin's mother.

"You know I could do with one of those wards. Do you think Merlin would give me one?" Gwaine asked Kilgarrah.

"No! I'll tell him not to. You like fighting too much, and they take it out of the boy. He doesn't just put them on and forget them, when there're used it pulls on his magic. That's how he knew I'd hit Arthur. That and the transporting, as well as the emotional stress, have worn the boy out."

Arthur looked at his older friend. "Could it hurt him? I mean if something happened to me?"

"I don't think so, but to be honest I don't even think he knows. We have never found how powerful he is. But I think his magic will protect him from harm, he just seems to sleep it off. When I had a bad car accident he slept for a couple of days, then woke up fine. I wouldn't risk him Arthur, he means too much to me. If you don't mind I'm going home now, can I call in the morning to see Hunith?" he asked.

"Of course, I won't be here but make yourself at home. Merlin is going with Gwaine tomorrow to get fitting out with a couple of suits, before he starts work but you're welcome to stop for the evening meal." Arthur said.

"Thank you I'll do that." With that Kilgarrah left leaving two shocked men behind him.

"Shit! This is getting weirder and weirder. I'm looking forward to tomorrow; it will be nice spending time getting to know Merlin. He's a good lad and you had better look after him Princess." Gwaine glanced at Arthur. "I think you two need each other."

Arthur took a drink of his brandy "I wonder what his mum is like? It must have been hard for her." Arthur looked thoughtful "I'll give you a list for tomorrow Gwaine, but let him have anything else he likes, but don't let him know the prices of anything I don't want him freaking out, I think money has been a bit of an issue with them."

"What you mean is their not used to having billions to spend. Don't worry I'll be careful, everything on your tab then?" Gwaine grinned.

"Yes but no Ferraris, ok and remember no pubs, he might be of age but I don't want you corrupting him. Once your finished bring him to the office and I'll get him sorted with his phone and tablets. I write a list now, oh and don't let George get snotty with him when he gets measured for his suits, that man is a snob of the worst, kind even if he is an excellent tailor."

In Wales Merlin's mother had been surprised at the turn of events, but then with Merlin her whole life had been an adventure, all be it, full of worry. When there was a knock on her door later and she was greeted by a dark skinned man who introduced himself as Elyan Smith who had come to collect her, she had given him a tea before going with him. Elyan had asked if everything was safe and if she needed to let anyone know she informed him that everything was done. She didn't mention that Merlin had made the house safe years before. Only Merlin, Kilgarrah and herself would be able to enter once she closed the door.

Hunith found herself liking the young man who had collected her. Once they had walked to the helicopter, in Kilgarrah's garden, he helped her get in and settled, explained everything to her, even flying over her cottage so she could see it from the air. Hunith was nervous about meeting Mr Pendragon, but at the same time she wanted to see the man who had been entrusted her son's welfare.

Two hours later Arthur heard the helicopter arrive, he got up to go and meet Merlin's mother. Even though by now he was dressed casually, Hunith could see that Arthur was a wealthy man, his clothes and manner would have told her so even if the house and helicopter hadn't. She was very nervous as she got out of the helicopter. She turned and thanked Elyan before taking Arthur's hand as he helped her disembark. Arthur was younger than she had thought, but she immediately liked his smile and manners. He was certainly a handsome young man with a very confidant air about him.

Arthur found himself warming to Hunith straight away. He could see Merlin in her. She had a very open and warm smile, he saw a woman in her late thirties pretty but not beautiful in a classical sense. But he felt she would be very practical and down to earth. He had just introduced himself when Merlin rushed to his mother and hugged her.

Hunith smiled and hugged her son back "Oh cariad, you only saw me a few hours ago."

Merlin continued to hug his mother "I know famau, but I miss you always."

Arthur grinned at the obvious love and closeness the two shared, so different than his own relationship with his father. "Come on Merlin let's get your mother indoors and let her rest after her journey." Arthur took the suitcase and led the way to the house as mother and son chatted away, half in Welsh and half in English. Until Arthur heard Hunith tell her son "Now Merlin we mustn't be rude English only my dear."


	8. Chapter 8

Once indoors Hunith was introduced to Gwaine who immediately made her feel at ease. Although to be fair it was a good half an hour before she found out he was a Lord, which made Hunith feel uncomfortable once more. But it wasn't long before she was talking to Arthur and Gwaine like old friends.

Arthur took Hunith to her rooms, she was to have the suite next to her son. It gave him the opportunity to thank her for coming to stay.

"I'm sure it will help Merlin settle down, you're welcome to stay for as long as you want." Arthur told her.

"Thank you Arthur, but I won't impose. Kilgarrah is happy for Merlin to be here and I trust him. He's a good boy." Hunith looked at Arthur "I know you are aware of Merlin's secret you are only the third person alive to know, please guard it well."

"I will Hunith I will also make sure he gets a good grounding in business, he will do well I'm sure." The blond smiled at her.

Merlin's mother looked at Arthur. "I just hope you don't have too much trouble with him. He's not used to people and he finds it hard sometimes."

"Please Hunith don't worry, he'll be fine."

Hunith was pleased she had met Arthur it had put her mind at rest. When Kilgarrah had first raised the idea she had been horrified, but realising that her son would have to work somewhere she had agreed. She knew she would always worry about her son because of his talents, but then he might at least have the chance to integrate with people more. Hunith had felt guilty about Merlin's childhood and his lack of friends, but if Merlin could at least she thought Arthur would be a friend to him. The wealth Arthur seemed to have would also help protect Merlin. The richness of the surroundings she was in made Hunith feel a bit uncomfortable, but Arthur himself, Gwaine and Elyan were very nice. She put her things away and settled herself down for the night.

The next morning Hunith was up at six thirty, as she always was, and explored her suite now she was more rested. It was hard for her to believe that all this was just for her. Her bedroom was luxurious enough, but to have the other rooms as well was a real surprise. The bathroom was the stuff dreams were made of. She made herself a tea, with the facilities provided, before going downstairs an hour later. She hadn't wanted to go down to early in case she woke anyone.

When Hunith got downstairs she found Arthur already up and eating breakfast in the small dining room. It was an ordinary sized room unlike the formal dining room that had a table that would sit twenty. Arthur looked up as Hunith opened the door. "Come on in Hunith I'll ask Gwen to bring you a breakfast, what would you like?" Arthur asked her.

"Oh no bother just point the way to the kitchen and I'll get my own." Hunith told him.

With that Gwen came in she had heard voices and soon went to get Hunith her toast and marmalade. Hunith told Arthur that if she was to stay she would have to do something and as soon as Gwen came back Hunith spoke to her "Gwen my dear, I will come and see you when I've eaten my breakfast, there must be something I can help you with."

Nothing Gwen or indeed Arthur was going to say would alter things, so Gwen thanked her and the rest of breakfast was spent in pleasant chatter. Arthur told Hunith he was off to work, but that Gwaine was taking Merlin into London later to get him a suit "There's nothing wrong with the one he has, but I know Merlin felt underdressed so I will get him one made. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable." Arthur told Hunith.

"That's very generous of you Arthur I'm sure Merlin will pay you back. You are after all paying him an excellent salary." Hunith smiled.

"No he won't, call it a starting present. Please make yourself at home today, and if you want anything at all ask Gwen or Lance, her husband, and they will help you. Please don't feel you have to do anything but relax. In fact you could go into London with Gwaine I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Arthur told Merlin's mother.

"No I think I will stay here, it will do Merlin good to have male company. I hope Gwaine doesn't teach my boy the art of flirting though." Hunith laughed. "With his looks he would soon attract a young lady and I'm not sure how he would cope." Hunith was proud of her son but knew his limitations.

"I've asked Gwaine to behave, not that that means anything. But you're right Merlin is a good looking lad, and I'm sure he has had plenty of girlfriends at University."

"No Arthur, remember he was so much younger, he stayed with Kilgarrah and he said Merlin didn't seem to have any friends at all. The only attention he seemed to get was the bully's. Poor Merlin hasn't had a good childhood in that sense." Hunith said sadness creeping into her voice.

"Well I'm sure he had a good home life, and Kilgarrah certainly thinks a lot of him, as to girlfriends give him time." Arthur grinned.

"Is there a Mrs Pendragon?" Hunith asked.

Arthur looked at Hunith surprised at the personal question."No, the trouble is when I was younger I was too busy making my mark on the world, now having money can make life difficult, I'm never sure if it's me or what I can offer is the attraction." Arthur was surprised he had been so candid with Hunith.

"Oh sorry, I'm sure the right person will come along Arthur, when love strikes you normally know" she smiled at Arthur.

"Well I must go or I'll be late for work, see you this evening." Arthur stood up and collecting his jacket and briefcase left the house.

Hunith watched him go and thought that it was a strange world when such a handsome man was single. He cut an elegant figure in his suit and would catch most women's eye even if he wasn't wealthy. Hunith sighed and collected up the cups and plates and went to find Gwen. It was Hunith that got Merlin and Gwaine their breakfast despite Gwen's protests.

Merlin and Gwaine came downstairs about an hour after Arthur had left and once they had eaten went off into the city in Gwaine's Lotus. Merlin was impressed with Gwaine's choice of car. On the way into town they chatted and Merlin found out more about the other man. Gwaine had been born with money and was an only child, he never taken up a career as such, being a wanderer at heart. He had an estate in the country, but tended to travel around. He did some modelling work for one of the top fashion houses and also helped with several charities. He often stayed with Arthur as they were childhood friends, more like brothers. Gwaine tried to draw Merlin on his life but Merlin didn't say a lot, and as the brunette felt guilty about upsetting Merlin the day before he didn't push it. They were soon parked up and walking down Savile row and into one of the tailors. As they walked in a rather pompous looking man came towards them, on spotting Gwaine his expression changed slightly to a more deferential one.

"Lord Lot, a pleasure to see you Sir." He looked sideways at Merlin, who got the distinct impression he would have been asked to leave if he hadn't been with Gwaine. Merlin looked around at a clearly very upmarket shop very unlike anything he had ever been in before.

"George, I've brought Mr Emrys here for some suits. I have a list from Mr Pendragon. We need two to take away and some bespoke." He handed George the list. George looked at the list and up at Gwaine.

"All of this?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Why is it a problem? because we can go elsewhere." Gwaine said. Merlin hadn't heard Gwaine speak quite so dismissively before.

George was clearly flustered. "No Problem at all Lord Lot, none at all. Please come this way Mr Emrys" George gestured to a fitting room. "If you could take your jacket off Sir, I will measure you up."

Merlin gave the other man his suit Jacket, which George took as if it would contaminate him. He then proceeded to measured Merlin jotting down the measurements as he did so. After sometime he seemed to be satisfied and looked at the measurements before going off to collect a couple of suits from the racks. When he was gone Merlin looked at Gwaine "I don't think he likes me" he grinned.

"I don't think George likes anyone Merlin." Gwaine retorted. "He has a stick up his arse." That caused Merlin to giggle.

George came back with a suit and gave it to Merlin. "Try that on sir and I'll see if it needs attention."

Merlin pulled the curtain along and put on the suit. It was nicer than anything he had ever worn before. Pulling back the curtain he showed Gwaine and George.

"Very smart, Merlin." Gwaine told his young companion.

George immediately started to fuss, and making some chalk marks on it asked Merlin to take it off. "I will have some small alteration made while you wait."

Merlin started to say that was all right, when Gwaine stopped him. "Thank you George." As George left with the suit Gwaine smiled at Merlin "You never get out of here without some changes being made."

George came back and handed Merlin another suit and they repeated the process. Then came a shirt to try on. By the time that had been done the first suit was back and had to go on again. They were in the shop for two and a half hours before George was finally satisfied. Merlin had two suits, ten shirts and four ties on a rack by the time they were finished. George looked at the list once more. "It will be three weeks for the first fitting. Does Mr Pendragon want all these ready then?"

"If that's what he asked for then yes, these can be delivered accept for one of the suits and a shirt which Mr Emrys will wear now." Gwaine told George "Invoice Mr Pendragon direct."

Merlin changed into one of the suits, it was a navy suit with a blue lining and Gwaine chose his a tie. "I will dispose of this for you" George said picking up Merlin's old suit.

"No I want it." Merlin protested. Gwaine grinned at Georges shocked expression.

"Send it with the others George." He told the horrified man. "Come on Merlin more to do."

As they walked out the shop Gwaine burst out laughing "Oh that was priceless, Merlin you made my year. That man is such a snob."

Merlin looked a Gwaine before he to laughed. "He wanted to throw away my suit!" he said indignantly "I know it's not as nice as this one, but it's nearly new."

"Come on Merlin next shop." Gwaine took Merlin into a Ralph Lauren shop. "I model for them so they will look after you."

By the time they left Merlin had everything he could think of in casual wear, from slacks, jeans, casual tops and a leather jacket, all being delivered yet again. Merlin had protested when he saw the prices but Gwaine ignored him.

As they left the shop Gwaine took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "One more shop, and then lunch." He told Merlin. They went along the road until Gwaine found what he was looking for, and in they went to come out half an hour later with a leather brief case. "Now that's all on Arthur's list so lunch, what do you fancy?" He looked at Merlin.

Merlin looked at his sheepishly "Any chance of a Pizza? I'm fed up of fancy places."

Gwaine laughed "Ok a pizza it is, only don't expect to get one if you go out with Arthur will you."

As soon as they had finished eating they went back to the car and drove to Arthur's office block. Entering they went straight up to the top floor and Arthur's office.

They were greeted by Leon "Hello Arthur's just on the phone he won't be long take a seat. In fact Merlin come with me, I'll get your Identity badge sorted while we wait."

Gwaine sat down as Leon took Merlin along to have his photo taken and put into a badge. "This badge will let you up to Arthur's office in all his office blocks, don't lose it." Leon grinned he said as he handed it to Merlin "And welcome to the firm."

"Thank you Sir" Merlin said.

"I expect we'll see a lot of each other so please call me Leon. I'm not old enough to be called Sir, and anyway it would look strange if you do and then call the boss by his first name."

Merlin found himself liking Leon and thought that all the people round Arthur seemed to be very nice. "I like the suit." Leon said looking Merlin up and down "It makes a difference, you look quite the executive now." it was said without any malice. Merlin gave the man a small smile and by then they were back in Leon's office and Gwaine was already in with Arthur.

"God I hate that George, why can't they have a better fitter. If the tailors weren't so good I'd go elsewhere." Merlin heard Gwaine moaning.

Arthur snorted. "So would I, he wasn't rude to Merlin was he?"

Gwaine replied just as Merlin went into the office "No the Pendragon name and the shopping list stopped that, plus he knew I'd hit him if he was."

"Ah hello Merlin, enjoy your shopping?" Arthur asked.

"I've never had so many clothes, thank you I didn't like the measuring and fussing much. I need to pay you for the clothes." Merlin said.

"Don't be daft, call it a joining gift. Once were back from America you'll have to have a couple of fittings for the made to measure stuff. I'll go with you when you do." Arthur said.

"I've got more to come!" Merlin was surprised, he hadn't realised there was more to come.

"Yes of course, three more suits, a dinner jacket and a tuxedo. Looking at you in that suit, I look forward to seeing you in the tux." Arthur told him. "It's worth every penny to see you looking at your best."

"Don't worry, Merlin Arthur has at least ten suits in all his homes. He never takes luggage anywhere." Gwaine said.

"Right, now your gadgets." Arthur opened a draw in his desk and withdrew a phone and a laptop. "These are yours look after them, they are our prototypes and not on sale yet. They will get replaced as we get better ones coming through. Any problems let Leon know."

Merlin picked them up and looked at them in wonder "Thank you I wasn't expecting to be supplied."

"You work for one of the top computer companies in the world; I won't have you being seen to use anyone else's….idiot. They will need strong codes so again ask Leon to help you set them up. You have the rest of the week to get used to them and get your codes for the office computers."

Merlin couldn't believe how his life had changed in the last few days and wondered what would happen next. It took Merlin the rest of the week to learn to use his new laptop and phone. He also started to use the office computers and got to know the building and other staff. For his first week he spent most of his time with Leon as Arthur got ready for the trip to America.

They spent the weekend at Arthur's house and Merlin was able to spend some time with his mother. Hunith had already made herself invaluable and had been helping Gwen. She had also taken over most of the cooking, as a consequence Gwaine was still there as Hunith was an excellent baker and Gwaine had a sweet tooth. When she made a Welsh Apple Cake Gwaine ate the lot before the others got home. Hunith had now banned him from the kitchen. The next day Hunith hit Gwaine with her wooden spoon when he tried to steal an apple pie she had cooked. Arthur was so impressed with how she fitted in he offered her a job as his cook. She promised to think about it. Gwaine told her if she wanted to work for him he would also offer her a job and she could travel the world with him. Hunith laughed at him saying no, as she wouldn't be able to keep him from the kitchen if he was her boss.

On the Sunday evening Arthur and Merlin got ready to leave for America. Gwaine was off to his home in the north of the country as he had some things to sort out, but he told Arthur he would be back in about a month.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin was given a suitcase and packed his new clothes and made sure his phone, laptop and passport were in his hand luggage. He had only been abroad once with Killi, the older man had taken him and his mother to France on holiday one year. He had never flown as they had gone via the tunnel. He was both uneasy and excited. He had spent the day with his mother who was going to travel back to Wales once they had flown out. She told her son that she needed to think over Arthur's offer of employment in the peace and quiet of her own home. Merlin hoped she would, that way he would see more of her. But he wouldn't put any pressure on his mother, it had to be her discussion.

As they set off for the airport Merlin was surprised to find that they weren't catching a scheduled flight as Arthur had his own jet. Once again Merlin was shown the difference in Arthur's lifestyle. Percy and Elyan were also travelling with them. The aircraft was luxurious it wasn't at all like Merlin expected. No rows of seats, inside was a large comfortable lounge, Dining room and there was even bedrooms available it required. Merlin found it hard to believe he was in a plane at all. There was a dedicated crew who looked after them like royalty. Once they arrived in California they were sent though a separate area for customs and were met by a car and driver. No waiting at both ends for Arthur and his team.

They were driven to a large house in another gated community. The house was newer and larger than Arthur's home in the UK. It was a modernist style house in large grounds. Once more Arthur seemed to have a full set of staff to look after him. Including two more bodyguards, what surprised Merlin, although he supposed it shouldn't have been that they were armed with guns? Even more surprising was that Percy and Elyan also had guns given them as soon as they had landed at the airport. It seemed that because they stayed in the USA several times a year, Arthur had managed to get them permits as his bodyguards and ex servicemen. It was all a bit frightening for Merlin. He supposed he would have to get used to it.

They rested up the first day and then next morning headed out for Silicon Valley where Arthur's American base was. Arthur was immediately in meetings and Merlin was taken along and was introduced as Arthur's prodigy. He met Tristan Denials and his wife Isolde who ran Arthur's operations in America. Merlin noticed that nearly all Arthur's top employees were under forty years old. A sign of the type of technology they were involved in developing he supposed. Much of the conversation was over Merlin's head but he was learning fast. At the same time he was looking round all the time for threats, not forgetting his second secret job for Arthur. He had already put some wards on Arthur's house, but needed to tighten them up once he was more familiar with the set up. He couldn't after all stop any weapons entering the house as the bodyguards had them. He also remaindered himself to call them protection Officers Helios Maynard and Owain Jones had got somewhat narked when Merlin had referred to them as bodyguards. Arthur had a team of six men when he stayed in California although Helios and Owain where the main two.

The next few days were a steep learning curve for Merlin but he enjoyed it on the whole. He found the hot weather tiresome as he burnt easily but as long as he remembered to set his protection spell every morning he was fine. At least he didn't have to rub lotion on all the time. He did have some so he could use it sometimes to prevent suspicion. After the first week Merlin was sent into a rental tailors to get a tuxedo, it seemed Arthur had been invited to a formal meal and Merlin was to go with him. As Merlin's own tuxedo had yet to be made he would have to have a hired one.

Merlin showered and changed long before the event. But he couldn't work out how to tie the bowtie and the cummerbund looked skew if. Arthur must have guessed he would have problems as he arrived at Merlin's room to help him. He also brought with him a pair of cuff links as he guest Merlin wouldn't have any.

"You scrub up very well Merlin." Arthur teased "Here let me do you bowtie" he deftly tied it then straightened the cummerbund and attached the cuff links. "You will have both cummerbund and waistcoat with your own tux. But it's too hot here for a waistcoat." Arthur stepped back and looked at Merlin once more. "Yes very good"

Merlin looked at Arthur who looked as h=if he were born to wear such clothes "You look better." he said honestly.

"Come on lets go and you'll be sitting with me so if you're not sure what cutlery and glasses to use just follow my lead." He smile taking the cut out of the words "Don't worry you'll soon get used to it."

The event was packed full of people Merlin had never seen before but all obviously very wealthy. It was a charity event and Arthur had paid a fortune to attend. It was all part of his life. He had money and gave a far amount away. The meal was long and tedious with so many courses Merlin lost count. He was only pleased Arthur had warned him not to eat all in front of him or he would never have managed. He hated the waste but no one else seemed to care.

As the night progressed Merlin found himself getting very bored, it just wasn't his scene. So he started to play with his magic, pushing it out to 'feel' the surrounding area. He was surprised to find a great wave of apathy come back at him. It seemed many of the guests felt the same as him. He wondered why they all came and didn't just donate the money without coming. But then he gave it some thought and decided it was all about being seen at the right places and with the right people.

He was just pulling his magic back when he felt a wave of hate come towards him. The Warlock quickly found the source and as he did he saw a man half obscured by one of the doors. As he watched he saw the man had a gun and was pointing it at the man stood next to Arthur. He quickly looked around and slowed down time just enough to move the couple of yards to the man's side and push him and Arthur as the shot rang out.

Merlin landed on top of Arthur; after all he was the person Merlin was protecting. At the same time as making the bullet go harmlessly into the floor. As it entered the wooden floor a splinter shot up and caught Merlin in the arm. As soon as the shot rang out several armed men arrested and the gunman was soon safely removed. People were being calmed and removed into other rooms. Merlin was pulled off Arthur and the three men were taken into a side room and checked over for injuries. Merlin's wound was superficial but had bleed. The blood had soaked into Arthur's shirt making it look like he may have been injured. Merlin's wound was cleaned and bandaged by the onsite doctor. Merlin thought the fuss over a small scratch silly, but kept quiet when he saw Arthur's face.

In the panic of the moment Merlin had got away with it. He had slowed time only enough to get to Arthur and it just looked like he had run very fast. The event was being televised so he was grateful he hadn't done more and exposed himself. The man the bullet was aimed at was a high profile pharmaceuticals magnet whose company had been involved in a court case over a drug that had caused unexpected side effects, and was subject to a hate campaign.

After Merlin had been thanked for hid prompt action and questioned by the police Arthur was allowed to take him home. Merlin would be seen again in the morning by the police. Arthur got him home and took him up to his room and closed the door.

"What the hell were you playing at you could have got yourself killed" he shouted.

"No I wouldn't have. I slowed down time just a bit. I knew I could get to you. I couldn't risk you getting hurt." Merlin explained "I wasn't in any danger."

"You could have been seen you fool"

"I told you I didn't do much, just enough to get to you and push the bullet into the floor so it didn't hurt anyone else. You could say thank you." Merlin protested.

"You got yourself hurt you idiot." Arthur was clearly upset.

"It's a scratch Arthur nothing more." Merlin protested. The whole experience suddenly hit him. He wasn't used to guns and he'd been in a room where somebody had tried to kill a man. He sat down o the bed his face going white than his normal complexion.

Arthur saw the change in Merlin and stopped shouting at him and sat down beside him. "Come on Merlin, get to bed, we'll talk in the morning. It was a brave, if silly, thing you did tonight and thank you." Arthur looked ay Merlin "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

Merlin nodded and led down fully clothed. "Come on idiot get out of those clothes before you fall asleep." Arthur realising Merlin wasn't listening to him helped the young man undress down to his boxers and pulled the duvet over him. "Get some sleep Merlin. I'll ask one of the men to keep an eye on you."

Arthur walked out the room and spoke to Helios "Get the men to check on Merlin in the night please. He's a bit shocked."

Helios nodded "Ok Boss. He did a brave thing tonight we'll look out for him."

Arthur turned and went to his own rooms to change and have a shower. He still had Merlin's blood on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur couldn't sleep that night; he was too worried about Merlin. Ok the wound was nothing to worry about but what if anyone had noticed what the fool had done. He had slowed down time, Arthur knew there were security cameras at the venue and if they showed anything would Merlin be whisked away as his father had been. The boy showed no sign of self preservation, but then he didn't know what had happened to his father. After tossing this over and over in his head Arthur decided he had to phone Kilgarrah in the morning, Merlin had to know the truth about his father. That way he might be more careful. At five o'clock having decided he wasn't going to get any sleep Arthur made a call to the UK, with the time difference it was two pm, so Kilgarrah would be about.

"Hello Arthur I thought you were in California?" Kilgarrah's voice was puzzled.

"I am we have had an incident here, I think he should know about his father. It might make him more careful." Arthur was vague as he could be.

"Was he seen" Arthur had caught Kilgarrah's attention.

"It will be on security camera, hopefully it won't show up." Arthur told the other man.

"I will be over on the next flight, do nothing but keep him close." Kilgarrah put the phone down.

Arthur gave up the fight for sleep and had a shower and got dressed. He then made himself a cup of coffee and waited for the rest of the house to wake up. At six he went to Merlin's room to check on the lad. He was fast asleep; the protection officer said he hadn't stirred all night.

Arthur went down stairs to his office and started his days work; he could get something done before Merlin woke at least. He had a text from Kilgarrah to say he would be arriving at seventeen thirty and could Arthur send a car. Arthur arranged that before going up to see Merlin. This time the young man was awake and had clearly had a shower, he had removed the bandage from his arm, exposing the wound where the slither of wood had gone in. Merlin was trying to put some plasters on it from the room's first aid kit.

"Give that here Merlin." Arthur took the box from him and removed a large plaster and put it on the area. "I'll get a doctor to check that later." He looked at Merlin "That was a brave but stupid thing you did last night, you could have been seen."

"I couldn't let him get shot." Merlin said "so I did what I could"

"Could you not have stopped the gun working somehow?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't know if I could and I only had seconds to act. I had to get both of you out the way as I didn't know if my ward would stop a bullet." Merlin explained."Sorry for saving a life" Merlin said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that Merlin, I was just worried you may have exposed yourself and your skills. It's you I'm worried about." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Do you need help with your shirt?"

"I can dress myself!" Merlin said indignantly "I take it since you haven't got a suit on I can wear t shirt and jeans."

"Yes wear whatever you like we have a day off today. Although I believe the police are coming over later to have another word with us. Just be careful what you say that's all." Arthur reminded Merlin.

"I will, don't worry, I have been hiding my talent all my life you know." Merlin grinned.

"Come on then breakfast some more wonderful pancakes with maple syrup or waffles which ever you like."

"Nice, mind you I miss my bacon and eggs" Merlin said cheekily finishing getting dressed as he talked.

"Ask Mrs Clark she'll do you some."

"I did but there not the same as at home. I like waffles anyway." Merlin walked out I front of Arthur. He was getting used to the other man now and Merlin's easy going nature was showing more and more. "Last one down stairs is a sissy." He shouted as he ran. Arthur just rolled his eyes and followed the younger man down stairs.

The police arrived at ten and asked both men a few questions. Mainly Merlin, they wanted to know what he had seem before he shouted and ran and if he had seen anyone else suspicious or with the gunman. They seemed happy and left shortly afterwards. Arthur had a phone call from John O'Brien the man Merlin had saved the night before. The man spoke to Merlin and thanked him and hoped his wound soon healed. Later that morning Merlin received a package from Mr O'Brien it was a Rolex watch, Merlin was astounded and wanted to return it. Arthur told him that John O'Brien could well afford it and he had saved the man's life so he should keep it. Merlin reluctantly agreed and contacted the man to thank him. Merlin couldn't believe how his life had changed in such a short time.

As Merlin and Arthur were sat relaxing before their evening meal Kilgarrah arrived. Arthur hadn't told Merlin he was coming so it was a great surprise. As the older man walked through the door Merlin jumped up a smile on his face.

"Killi I didn't know you where coming." Merlin walked toward Kilgarrah and hugged him. Arthur was still surprised at the relationship the two of them had.

"Hello young warlock" Killi whispered in Merlin's ear "I hear you have been up to your tricks." Merlin turned and glared at Arthur before turning back "It was nothing much"

"Hello Arthur good to see you again." Kilgarrah held out his hand and Arthur shook it.

"Good to see you as well, I hope you are staying for a while?" Arthur replied.

"Well I hear your going back in a week so I might travel back with you if that's alright, so much nicer than scheduled flights." Kilgarrah gave Arthur a small smile before turning to Merlin "What did you think of Arthur's little toy Merlin, the best way to fly eh."

Merlin gave Kilgarrah a grin "It's nice to see you Killi I didn't know you were coming."

"Nor did I, a spur of the moment thing."

"The evening meal will be ready soon shall we go through and we can talk as we eat." Arthur told the other two men.

After the mal and been eaten Arthur led the other two into a small snug of the main lounge. They sat down and Arthur and Kilgarrah had a brandy Merlin had his usual cola; he couldn't develop a taste for spirits. Kilgarrah looked at Merlin

"Can you block of the sound please so we can talk in peace." He asked the young man.

"Done. "Merlin told him after a flash of gold from his eyes.

"Right now Merlin, Arthur spoke to me this morning about the events of last night and I think the time has come for you to be told something, your mother agrees. I don't want you to be upset but you need to listen and not butt in until I've finished ok"

"Ok" came a small voice from Merlin.

Kilgarrah told Merlin about his father and what had happened to him. As he did he put his arm around the slight figure. By the end Merlin had silent tears running down his face. When Kilgarrah had finished Merlin looked at him anger showing on his face.

"Why? Why did you keep this from me, you had no right!" his voice was low but angry.

"Your mother and I felt it best, but you need to know now, you need to keep yourself safe Merlin, and to do that you need to know what happened. I'm sorry boy, you know I love you like you were my own, I want you safe." Kilgarrah paused "Your father was spotted saving people and we never saw him again. I was deputy head of MI5 at the time and even I couldn't help him. I couldn't even find him until it was too late, and even if I had I doubt I would have been able to help him!"

"You told him before me!" Merlin glared at Arthur "Who else knows?"

"Merlin calm down son, I only told Arthur so he could help to protect you, you need to protect one another." Kilgarrah explained.

"Who else knows?" Merlin demanded.

"Just your mother and Lord Lot, no one else must ever know."


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin stood up and walked out the room. Arthur went to hold him back, but Kilgarrah shook his head. "Let him go Arthur, he needs to process what he has been told."

Merlin went outside and walked down to the small lake and trees at the back of the property. He sat down on a bench and stared across the water. He was angry, why hadn't his mother or Killi told him before. They had always told him that his father had died before the wedding, but never how and why. He hadn't asked as his mother was always so upset when his father was mentioned. Before today he didn't even know his father's name. To find out he had been killed during experiments, he hadn't even consented to, was horrific. All because he had magic, it certainly explained why his mother was always so worried when he used it. He felt like he wanted to go and find the people responsible and kill them. He had never felt those sorts of feelings before. He was still sat there when it got dark.

Arthur came down to ask him to come back to the house. Merlin got up and walked back without speaking. Once indoors he went up to his rooms and shut the door not speaking to anyone. He didn't sleep much that night he was to unsettled by the news. The next morning Kilgarrah went to Merlin's rooms when the young man didn't come down for breakfast. He knocked on the door and walked in to find Merlin led on the bed, still in the clothes he had had on the night before. From the black circles under his eyes Kilgarrah assumed Merlin hadn't slept. He walked up and sat on the bed by Merlin's side.

Putting his hand on the young man's shoulder he spoke "I'm sorry Merlin. We should have told you before. We wanted to protect you."

"He was my father! I deserved to know, he deserved it as well." Merlin looked at his friend. "I didn't even know his name. I didn't even know there were others like me! How could that be right, I thought I was a freak, a monster."

Kilgarrah looked at Merlin in surprise "You are not a freak or a monster, you are special, you carry something that has been lost to the rest of us, and you are very special." He paused "You are right we should have told you, but when? You had to be old enough to cope. Your mother didn't want your childhood spoiled anymore than it already was. It was hard for you both as it was. I promised her I would let her decide when to tell you. She was going to come over yesterday, but I told her not to. I want you to be calmer before you talk to her about this. She loved your father very much. A big part of her died when he went missing, she kept going because of you. Then she fell in love again and married Brian and had the twins, but even then your father was a big part of her. When you lost them I thought I was going to lose both of you. Don't blame your mother for trying to protect you Merlin." Kilgarrah squeezed Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin looked up at the other man "I won't, but I can't believe I had to find out like this. If this hadn't happened when would I have been told?" he asked.

"I don't know Merlin. We had talked a lot about it" Killi held out his arms to Merlin and the young man hugged him.

"Any more secrets?" Merlin asked.

"No more secrets I promise. Come on have a shower and get you dressed then you can have some breakfast. Arthur has already left; I told him we would follow on."

Later that morning Merlin and Kilgarrah caught up with Arthur and spent the rest of the day going round several meetings with him. That evening Arthur was holding a meeting in the house with several senior executives and their partners. After a brief meeting there was a meal and a musical recital. Merlin hovered round the periphery talking when spoken to but otherwise just watching all that was going on. He found the whole socialising bit a strain, due in part, he was sure, of his isolation as a child. He could talk for hours about something that interested him but the mindless chatter that seemed to happen at these events got him down. As he watched and listened he did spot one of the men spending a significant amount of time near the door to Arthur's office. He wasn't worried, Merlin knew no one would be able to get in but was curious as to what the man would do once he realised he couldn't gain entry.

After several attempts the man was clearly not happy. Merlin pointed the man out to Percy, when the protection officer stopped to say hello. After another half an hour Percy had seen enough and had spoken discreetly to Arthur and the man had been removed from the premises. Nothing else happened, so as soon as he could Merlin went to bed. He had sleep to catch up on. The next morning Arthur and Kilgarrah asked Merlin what he had seen.

"The man was hanging around your office door to much; he triggered my ward a couple of times as the lock was picked. He didn't look happy when he couldn't get in. I mentioned it to Percy. He would have got in without the wards." Merlin smirked "I expect he wondered what was happening. Who was he anyway?"

"He works for a competitor. I suspect he was looking for the details of our newest project. I told him I would be speaking to his boss, and chucked him out." Arthur grinned. "Thank you Merlin, there was nothing in the office but better to be safe than sorry. Industrial espionage is big business"

"Do you want me to look at your business security?" Merlin asked him. "Your offices already have wards on."

"No point Merlin you can't be here all the time and usually it's an internal problem anyway. I just have to trust my top staff. We never leave all the details in the same place. It happens all the time now." Arthur smiled. "Thanks anyway. Computer security is our major concern and we have protected against hacking as much as technology will allow. In fact that's one of our new developments. Not that it will be for sale, it's being developed to protect our own systems. From what my men tell me it will be a better system than the Pentagon has."

"From what I hear that isn't that good either, haven't they had several hacking scandals lately?" Merlin asked.

"That's the problem with computer science now, it's developing so fast." Arthur explained. "We could make a lot of money by selling our system but once we do it will be easier for the hacker to work round it."

After another couple of days of meetings it was time for them to fly back to the UK. The police were happy for them to go having completed their investigations into the attempt on O'Brien's life, and with their statements shouldn't need either man for court. If they did Arthur promised they would be back.

On the trip back Arthur, Kilgarrah and Merlin spent quite a bit of the time playing scrabble. Arthur refused to play cards, as he felt Merlin would be able to cheat too easily. They used a computerised board and letters that Arthur was happy with. Kilgarrah won easily with Arthur second. Merlin only won one game.

Once they were back home. Merlin was pleased to see his mother there. It seemed she had decided to take up the post as Arthur cook. Although she insisted she would go home to Wales when Arthur was abroad. Gwaine arrived at the same time as Arthur and Merlin. When he heard the news of Hunith's appointment he told Arthur he was moving in permanently. To which Arthur refused point blank saying he couldn't put up with him all the time.

Hunith and Merlin spent ages together talking things through and clearing the air. Merlin was a lot less angry once they were through. Then after they had been back for a week Merlin went for his suit fitting appointment. As promised Arthur went with him. As before George was less than impressed with Merlin, but Arthur's presence made sure no adverse comments were made. Due to the number of suits they were there for over four hours, and by the time they were finished Merlin was ready to strangle George. He controlled himself until just before they left. Arthur was looking at some ties and another customer had come in and George started to measure him up, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and as George bent down they could hear a ripping noise as George's trousers split along the seam. Merlin left the shop giggling, as the poor man tried to sort himself out whilst apologising to his new customer.

Arthur cuffed Merlin round the ear. "I know what you did and why, but that was childish. What would your mother say about using your magic in such a way?" but the sting was taken out of his words as he too started to laugh. "All I can say is it was a good job Gwaine wasn't with us."

Three days later when Arthur and Merlin were at a meeting Merlin felt one of his wards go off. He leaned across to Arthur "Something is happening at you office in the main development lab." He whispered. "I'll go and check" Merlin stood up and excused himself, as he walked to the door he found Arthur at his side.

"What's happening?" he demanded

"Someone had broken through into your safe. I'll go and check." with that he walked into a corner, out of sight of the security cameras, and transported away before Arthur could say anything.

Arthur then walked back into the meeting. "Sorry I need to go something has come up. Continue without me and send the minutes please." With that he called Eylan "Get the car round we need to get to head office."

Arthur was waiting, with Percy, for the car when he had a phone call from head office to tell him there was a fire in his office and the fire brigade had been called. The whole floor had been evacuated and was now ablaze.

Elyan arrived and Percy suddenly realised someone was missing "Where's Merlin?" he asked as he open the car door.

"He went ahead" Arthur said hoping the young man was alright.

They drove through London to the outskirts where the development lab was, and were soon at the building where Arthur was prevented from going in by the police. "Sorry Sir but the building has been evacuated no one goes in until we have the fire out."

Arthur could see the flames coming from his office window and hoped against all hope that Merlin wasn't inside. He got back into the car as he waited. Just after he got in Merlin appeared beside him, he was covered in smoke and ash and breathing heavily, his suit was scorched in places. But he was holding several files in his hand. "Merlin what the hell" he muttered.

"Get out us of here Arthur please" Merlin said.

Arthur pressed the communication button and talked to Elyan in the front of the car. "Get Percy, tell the police we're going and give them my number. Get us back home asap." He turned to Merlin "Are you alright?"

"Used too much magic, drained" was all he said as blackness descended.

Arthur took the files of Merlin and started to check him over for injuries, he could see nothing obvious. All he could do was wait until they got back home. As they pulled into the drive Arthur told Elyan to drive round the back. Once under cover and out of sight Arthur got out of the car, and gave the files to Percy and he picked Merlin up out of the car and went indoors and up the stairs to Merlin's room. The two men followed, neither asking where Merlin had come from. Putting the files on the side Percy helped Arthur strip Merlin and check him over. Again they could find nothing wrong except for some small burns to Merlin's wrists.

Arthur turned to a puzzled Elyan "Go and get Hunith, don't worry her." While Arthur waited he grabbed two clean flannels and soaking then in cold water putting them on the burns.

As far as Arthur could see there was nothing wrong with Merlin accept for the burns but he hadn't woken up. Had the smoke affected him? or was it just using magic. He hoped Hunith would know. As Merlin's mum came into the room he heard he gasp in surprise. Arthur sent the two men out and turned to Hunith

"I don't know what to do. He transported himself into a burning building. Then out into the car. I have no idea what else happened. What do I do? Kilgarrah said no hospitals. But he might have smoke inhalation." Arthur was getting worried.

Hunith looked at her son; she listened to his chest and then shook him he still wouldn't wake. Then she went to the phone and rang someone and asked them to come, giving Kilgarrah's name, quickly telling them what happened.

"Can you ask Percy to let in a Dr Williams when he comes please" she asked Arthur who immediately went to the door and did as Hunith had asked.

"Who is Dr Williams?"

"Kilgarrah gave me his name. He told me if ever Merlin needed medical help to call him. He lives in London, and is an old friend of Kilgarrah's that he trusts. Can you help me turn Merlin into the recovery position to help his breathing."

They soon had Merlin in the recovery position, and had his airway fully open. The young man still didn't stir although he seemed to be breathing alright and wasn't going blue. All they could now do was wait. Percy knocked on the door half of an hour later and let in an elderly man who immediately went to Merlin's side. Percy followed him in with a collection of bags and an oxygen cylinder.

"Dr Gaius Williams" said the man as he quickly checked Merlin over and then put an oxygen mask over the boys face. "I don't think he needs it, but better to be safe than sorry." He turned to Arthur "What happened?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there." Arthur explained "he had been in a burning building."

"Don't be coy boy, I knew this boy's father and his father, what did he do" the old man demanded "I can't help him if you don't tell me."

Arthur looked at Hunith who nodded her head. "I was with him the other side of London in a meeting, he sensed one of his wards going off and disappeared, we drove to my office where a fire was in progress and Merlin appeared in my car like this."

"See that wasn't so hard was it. I will treat the boys burns, but what he needs most is sleep. He's worn himself out; it looks like he might have been in a fight as well. I'm sure he'll tell us when he wakes up." the old man looked at Hunith "I take it you're the boy's mother?"

"I am his names Merlin and I'm Hunith." she told him.

"Off course it is, it would have to be, and you're Arthur Pendragon" he said turning to Arthur.

"I am, now can I get you anything?" Arthur asked him.

"A nice cup of tea would be lovely, Darjeeling if you have it. I'll stay here until the boy wakes up if you don't mind." Gaius said "I can keep an eye on my patient that way. Can I use your phone?"

"Yes of course there's one behind you or one next door." Arthur said.

"I'll get you your tea" Hunith got up and walked out.

Gaius got up and went to the phone he rang someone and Arthur heard him say: "Gaius here, you are right the time has come, I will see you later." And Gaius replaced the hand set.

"Now young man I suggest you go and change, I'll be fine and Hunith will be back soon. Let me have some peace while I look after Merlin, go on shoo" he looked at Arthur and raised his eyebrows.

Arthur for some reason felt compelled to do as he was bid and left the room. He had the strangest feeling he had met the old man before, even though he knew he hadn't. But for some reason he did trust him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hunith went back with the doctor's tea and a piece of cake for him, and sat by the side of her son as her slept. The Doctor didn't seem too concerned but did ask Hunith lots of questions that she did her best to answer. It was an hour later when Kilgarrah arrived. Arthur let him in and asked the other man just who Gaius Williams was.

"One minute I'm being sworn to secrecy the next minute a strange doctor is called here. I think I deserve an explanation don't you." Arthur asked his old friend.

"You do and so does Hunith. I will go and see Gaius and then we will talk to you." Kilgarrah told him. Then he walked up stairs. Hunith came down shortly afterwards.

"Kilgarrah said they would be down soon." She told Arthur "I'll go and make a pot of tea." Arthur didn't stop her, feeling that she probably wanted something to keep her occupied. Although the last thing he wanted was tea, a brandy or whiskey perhaps, but not tea. He couldn't help but think how complicated his life was becoming. Hunith came back at the same time as Kilgarrah and Gaius came down stairs.

Kilgarrah looked at Hunith "Percival is keeping an eye on Merlin although all he will do is sleep." He looked at both Arthur and Hunith before continuing Kilgarrah asked everyone to sit down. "You as well Arthur, you'll wear the carpet out pacing like that." He paused before continuing.

"Right another long story coming. When Merlin's grandfather was young both Gaius and myself knew him well. We were all friends. He was a man of moderate magical ability, although at the time we thought he was amazing. He told us both, that the time was coming when a powerful Warlock would be born, that he would need nurturing and protecting. There had been a prophesy handed down through the family." Kilgarrah looked at Gaius before continuing. "He thought it might be his son Balinor, but it wasn't. It seems this warlock would be born to help another to bring peace and stability to a troubled world. We have talked together and believe that warlock is Merlin. We also believe you Arthur, are the man he is to help." Kilgarrah stopped and poured out some tea.

"And what makes you think it's me?" Arthur asked.

"This is a prophesy that goes back over a thousand years Arthur. It was first told at the time of the first Arthur and Merlin. What makes us think it is you, the circumstances together with the fact that your family also goes back to that time. Gaius has been researching Merlin's kind for years and believes that your generation has produced several witches and sorcerers all connected with the prophesy. I will let Gaius tell you more."

Arthur knew if it was anyone but Kilgarrah telling him these things he would have chucked him out as mad. But he trusted the old goat, and he had also seen Merlin's powers for himself. So he was prepared to listen.

Gaius started to speak. "We both worked for MI5 and we knew Merlin's grandfather, we were interested in his magical powers but also knew the Americans were, although their interest was different than ours. We wanted to help Bercelac, not steal his power. So we kept him secret from the Americans, Bercelac told us of several other lines of sorcerers and witches, going back to the times of the old religion, and over the years we have kept trace of them. We have very good reason to believe that the others have begun to gather in a remote area of China. Each of the subjects seems to come from separate countries. Morgause Gorlois from Argentina, Morgana Le Fay from France, Edwin Muirden from South Africa and Nimueh Malloid from North America have already gathered. We also know of a Mordred Vlohos from Greece but at the moment he hasn't joined them. As far as we know Merlin is by far the stronger and unique in his talents." Gaius paused and looked at his friend.

Kilgarrah continued "The groups aim seems to be to bring down the modern world and its reliance on technology, and replace it with the earth power of magic, controlled of course by them. They are a fledgling group who have attracted very little interest as yet, although I believe them to be getting more organised. There plans at the moment seem to be centred on your company Arthur, specifically due to your leadership in the field and as I said your name and of course wealth. Unfortunately none of them seem to have the benefit of mankind as their guiding force, but the old enemy, power. We were hoping that by introducing you to Merlin to would combine to stop them. Otherwise it will be up to the CIA and INR, and their methods, but that would destroy the old religion once and for all. We both promised Bercelac and Balinor to help them, we failed Balinor but we won't fail Merlin. Both our families go back as far as yours and we have always been linked to Merlin's family."

Hunith just sat and stared at the two older men before she spoke "You will be able to save Merlin won't you?" she asked.

"I hope my dear he will save us all, but we will protect and guide him as best we can. He is the strongest of them all and as yet, as far as we know, neither the Americans nor the other group know of Merlin." Gaius Williams told her.

"And how do I come into this? What do you expect me to do?" Arthur asked.

"Tonight Merlin was attacked by magic, the spell would have killed an ordinary man. He will be fine, his magic protected him, all he needs is sleep, his magic will do the rest. He also stopped them getting what they were after I assume. They may know your office was protected by wards, they may not, but it won't be long before they realise you have help. We just have to hope that Merlin's identity remains unknown until his powers increase. The more he uses his magic the stronger he will become. He is against three high Priestesses and one Warlock, Merlin will need all the time he can get." Gaius told Arthur.

"This isn't one sided you know Arthur, Merlin will protect you and your company. It's the two of you together that will prevail, neither of you can do it on your own. Like the original Arthur and Merlin you are two sides of the same coin. You need each other."

"You said that before what do you mean Kilgarrah, I know you like talking in riddles but now is not the time." Arthur demanded.

Gaius explained "Well it's a figure of speech. A coin has two sides, heads and tails, in needs both sides to be effective or whole, but the coin cannot exist with only one side it is useless. Another words neither of you can do this by yourselves you need the other one to balance. I have known Kilgarrah all my life and he has always talked in riddles, his heritage I believe."

"Will you explain all this to Merlin?" Hunith asked the two men

"We will. Now Arthur I think it might be best if we stay until Merlin wakes, but then we will go. We won't be far away though, never let Merlin go to a hospital, the modern scanners will detect things in him that if spotted will cause no end of problems. Merlin's magic will heal most things with Gaius's help." Kilgarrah looked serious. "That boy means more to both of us than our own lives, trust us please."

"When will my son wake?" Hunith asked.

"It may be several days my dear, the spell he caught will take a bit of getting over. We just need to keep him warm and safe until then." Gaius sounded confident.

After everyone had gone to their rooms and Gaius had gone to sit with Merlin Percy came downstairs. "I thought you had gone home ages ago Percy." Arthur said wearily, he had been sat nursing a brandy.

"I was just keeping an eye on Merlin boss." Percy looked puzzled "Can I ask you a question Sir?"

"Of course and drop the Sir no one else is about." Arthur smirked. He knew how his staff always called him Sir in the presence of others but he would rather they called him Arthur when they were on their own.

"This afternoon, how did Merlin get in the car? I was stood there and he didn't come pass me." Percy was good at his job. "And Elyan didn't see his either, we need to know if we are slipping Sir"

"I can't tell you Percy I'm sorry. But rest assured you are not slipping." Arthur looked at his protection officer and friend. "When I can tell you I will. I know that sounds evasive and it is but something I can't tell you."

"Ok boss, you know what you're doing. But we can trust him can we?" Percy added.

"You can trust him with your life, I do." Arthur polished off his brandy and poured another. "Off duty with you, see you tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur eventually went up to bed, on the way he went to check on Merlin and found him asleep still. He stood looking at the young man for a moment before turning to walk out the room. Gaius looked up from where he was sitting in Merlin's small outer room.

"He will be alright you know." He said to Arthur.

"How can you be so sure? And how do you know he was sit by magic?" the blonde demanded his voice more irritable than he intended.

"I have a very small amount of magic myself, just the traces left. It allows me to know when someone has magic and also when it is used. I have faith in you to look after him, I have heard a lot about you over the years from John and I firmly believe you two will be good together." Gaius looked at the other man in a kindly manner.

"Is this the first time you've met Merlin?" he needed to know more than he was being told. Arthur wasn't used to operating on such limited knowledge and it was annoying him.

"No I met him when he was a child; he won't remember me, when John brought him to see me. I knew then he was destined for great things, such a bright boy." Gaius looked at Arthur and saw the signs of stress. "Get some sleep Arthur; we will talk in the morning."

Arthur went to his room and opened his safe and got out the files Merlin had rescued. He looked through them, everything was there. The police had contacted him earlier and told him the fire was out and that they wanted to see him in the morning, together with the fire investigation team. It seemed that the fire had been started deliberately. It would have been nice to speak to Merlin first but from what he had been told this was unlikely. Now did he admit Merlin had been in the building or not? He would have to play it by ear. Why was hid life becoming so complicated all of a sudden.

Arthur went to bed and thanks mainly due to the brandy fell asleep after a while. He woke up early next morning and after a shower got dressed. He always felt more in control once he has a suit on. He walked across to Merlin's rooms and went in. Merlin was still fast asleep and showed no signs of waking anytime soon. Arthur went to the young man's side and gentle brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I wish you would wake Merlin, what do I tell the police? I wonder if anyone saw you." he turned away and saw Gaius in the doorway.

"The fire setters would have seen him, after all a spell was used against him. But I doubt anyone else would have done. Surely the burglars would have knocked out any cameras before they went in. Merlin would have transported straight to your office and straight out. if that's any help." Gaius told him.

"You're right of course, but I really would have liked to have spoken to Merlin first. But I'm meeting the investigation team on site at ten so it's not likely is it?" Arthur asked.

"If it's that important I might be able to get him to wake for a short period, how much sense he would make is debatable." Gaius told Arthur. "Let me try" with that the older man went to Merlin's side and placed his hand on the sleeping teenager's forehead and muttered some words Arthur didn't catch. He then stood back and gestured Arthur closer. "Speak gently to him and don't get him excited." He warned.

Arthur went and sat on the bed next to Merlin and looked down at him. "Merlin can you hear me?" he asked.

Merlin stirred and slowly opened his eyes, clearly still very drowsy. "Umm" was all Arthur got.

"Merlin can you remember yesterday, in my office there was a break in and fire?"

Merlin nodded but said nothing.

"Did anyone see you? Either going in or out." Arthur persisted.

Again Merlin nodded to signify yes. Arthur asked again "Who Merlin, who saw you?

Merlin opened his eyes slightly wider and started to speak very softly. Arthur bent his head to listen. "two women…. not yours, had magic, dark magic" came to muttered words.

"Did they know you had magic? Please Merlin it's important." Arthur spoke as calmly as he could.

"no" came the one word reply. Arthur was getting frustrated but tried to keep it from his voice Merlin was clearly doing his best.

"How did you get the files from them Merlin?"

"grabbed them a…nd …ra..n"

You just grabbed them! so they didn't see you disappear?" Merlin nodded his head once more to signify no before closing his eyes.

"That is enough Arthur anything else will have to wait till he wakes." Gaius told the blonde. "Was that a help?"

"It should be enough for me to muddle through. I didn't want to tell the investigators Merlin hadn't been there if he had been seen. Look after him Gaius. I'll be back later. If you need me Kilgarrah or Hunith have my number. I'm leaving Elyan here as well. He is one of my protection officers and will be outside this room." Arthur walked out and down stairs where he grabbed some toast and tea before heading into the city with Percy.

Once at his headquarters Arthur was soon in meetings with the police and fire investigators. It seemed the floor where Arthur's office had been was badly damaged by the fire. And the top two stories of the building would be closed until further notice. The safe in Arthur's office had been found open so it was assumed theft was the motive. Arthur was asked about what he kept in the safe. He explained that the main thing of interest was copies of paperwork relating to new developments in the company's products. The other papers were of minimal importance, contracts etc, and copies were held elsewhere. It was assumed therefore that Industrial espionage was the reason behind the break in and fire.

Arthur was questioned as to who had access to his office and who should have been present at the time of the fire. Arthur answered all the questions leaving Merlin out of the frame, except to say he had access but was with him at the time of the incident. Percy was questioned as well as he had been seen with Arthur. He told the investigators that Merlin had been in the car. Arthur agreed that Merlin would be available if needed at a later date. He explained that although Merlin had access to his office he did not have access to the safe. Only Arthur and his PA knew the combination to the safe, it was also protected by a fingerprint identification system.

It was not until mid afternoon before Arthur managed to get home. He had to make arrangements for the staff to be reorganised into the remaining office space and a few empty offices in the next door building. All the computer systems had to be sorted; once the major things had been done Arthur left the rest t his management team and Leon so he could head back home. He got there to find Gwaine waiting for him. He had heard the news and had headed back to London as quickly as he could to support Arthur. But he was somewhat annoyed that no one would tell him what was going on. Hunith had told him that Merlin was asleep upstairs in his rooms and Arthur was at his office but that was all he knew.

He was just about to head upstairs to try to see Merlin when Arthur arrived to calm the man. Arthur explained what had happened and why he couldn't bother Merlin. Gwaine then offered to become more involved and stay in London. Arthur was declining the offer when Kilgarrah arrived back at the house. To Arthur's surprise Kilgarrah suggested Gwaine help.

"Gwaine's family is also a very old one and his presence is likely to be of importance. It seems strange that so many factors have come together at his time. I have been looking into the many links. Gwaine, the two De Lucs, Eylan Smith, Percival Strong and your PA all seemed to have connections with the prophesy. So for once Gwaine I think you may be of some use."

"Gee thanks Kilgarrah, praise indeed, what do you mean have connections?" Gwaine asked

"All the people' I have mentioned seemed to have been about in the time of the original prophesy. That may be important to what happens now." Kilgarrah explained "As do Gaius and my families."

"Spooky" Gwaine said slightly sarcastically.

"Spooky or not Gwaine it seems to follow a pattern. You and Arthur are key to keeping Merlin safe, as he is key to your safety. Together you make a formidable team."

Kilgarrah turned to Arthur "I realise having this reprobate about might be an inconvenience to us all, but I ask you to please put up with him. Just keep him temperate and away from your drinks cupboard."

Arthur laughed "That I can't promise. Are you serious about us all being connected somehow?"

"I am. Just suspend your scepticism for now and go with me please. It will become clearer."


	14. Chapter 14

It took Merlin two days to wake up long enough to talk. When he was awake enough, Gaius gave him clearance to get up and have a shower and go downstairs for lunch. He still looked tired and has dark rings under his eyes but he was at least hungry and managed a good meal. His mother fussed over him until he told her to leave him.

"I'm a grown man mother, stop fussing" he told Hunith, but he had a fond tone to his voice which made the others smile.

"I don't care how old you get you will still be my baby." Hunith told him before going back to the kitchen.

"You're a luck man Merlin, to have such a good cook as a mother." Gwaine told him "I wish she were my mother."

"I thought mum had adopted you and Arthur." Merlin quipped "But of course she will always love me the most."

Arthur grinned at Merlin, it was good to see the teenager looking better. "Make sure you take it easy for a couple of days Merlin, you can start coming with me again Monday."

"In that case can I have some of your books to read." Merlin asked

"The library is yours to use as you wish Merlin you don't need to ask." Arthur told him.

"No not those. I wanted to read a couple of the books you've written on computer technology. I need to understand what you're on about at meetings." Merlin grinned at his boss.

"You can, but I don't know how much you will understand Merlin, they are fairly in depth. I should try something more basic first, there is quite at bit on the web that will give you the basics." Arthur knew Merlin hadn't done computer programming before.

"Oh I've looked at them over the past couple of weeks, I need something better. Computers are fairly basic in essence, being binary, I was hoping to catch up a bit more on micro and nano systems fabrication, photonics for communications and some applied cryptology for a start. When I looked for references your name kept coming up." Merlin looked at Arthur his face completely serious.

"I didn't think you'd studied computers." Arthur said

"I didn't but I'm like a sponge I soak information up, once I knew I was going to work with you. I was thinking of doing a degree with OU, in my spare time of course." Merlin said without batting an eyelid.

"Haven't you got enough to do?" Gwaine asked. "You know new job and all."

"Don't worry about Merlin, Gwaine; he takes degrees like you do drink. Where most people do a crossword for a hobby, Merlin studies, he doesn't always bother with getting the qualification at the end, he just loves information. Part of being a genius I guess." Kilgarrah told Gwaine.

"Well in that case you can Merlin, I'll get my copies out of the office. If you have any questions just ask. I can get you time with our boffin's at work if it helps. Just don't push yourself to hard. At meetings ask questions if you don't understand anything." Arthur was amazed at Merlin's capacity of knowledge.

"Ok, I didn't want to slow you lot down too much, don't worry I'll catch up." He then turned to Gaius who was sitting next to him "By the way Gaius was that wormwood and radish in that medicine you gave me this morning?" Merlin asked him.

"Yes, and some horehound and fenugreek." Gaius added before going into more depth.

After a time Arthur interrupted "Do I take it you are using medieval cures on Merlin? Why not modern medicine, wouldn't they be more effective?"

"Oh no Mr Pendragon they would not. Merlin is a creature of old magic, connected to the elements, most modern medications would have no effect on him, and many would indeed hurt him. This is why I am treating him. Merlin has also studied the topic extensively; he has a Bsc (Hons) in herbal medicine, not only that but his dissertation was on medieval cures." Gaius told Arthur.

"I saw that in his CV but didn't realise he had a reason for such a topic." Arthur admitted.

"Oh I always have some sort of reason for studying what I do, except for languages which I just like." Merlin told him.

"How many do you speak Merlin?" Gwaine asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Four Medieval languages, French, Welsh, Russian, German, Mandarin, Italian. Latin, That I can read and write fluently and Inuit, Spanish and Greek that I can speak but my writing is a bit suspect. I am learning to write Greek now." There wasn't a trace of bragging in his tone he was very matter of fact.

"You're a walking miracle, that's what you are" Gwaine said in amazement, "Do you remember our Latin classes Arthur? How we struggled"

"I do, at least I managed to get an A in the end, what was it you got?" Arthur asked his friend.

"I got a C and that was lucky. I got a B in French but that was due to the French girlfriend I had at the time." Gwaine admitted.

Kilgarrah looked at Merlin "Come on Boy bed for you"

"I'm fine Killi." Merlin whined.

"No you're not, back to bed for a couple of hours. You can get up later."

After Merlin had gone Gwaine turned to Kilgarrah "He really is a genius isn't he?"

"Yes he is, one of the brightest people I've ever had the good fortune to meet. But what he needs now is to learn normal life, and that's where you two come in. Yes you need each other to get though future events, but he needs to have a life, where he has people he can trust round him, other than his mother and me. We won't be about forever." Kilgarrah looked at Gwaine "But no drunken nights, he is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol and he can't risk exposing himself due to drunkenness."

Gwaine nodded "I can see that, but hell he needs to loosen up, if fun is learning a new language!"

"Not to mention that he's still only eighteen!" Arthur told Gwaine. So most of your favourite entertainment is out."

"Why? we were doing most of it by then." Gwaine protested.

"Yes but we had a relatively normal childhood. Merlin's upbringing has been sheltered don't forget. In many ways he's still a child." Arthur was aware of Merlin's challenges in life.

"His Mother won't want him corrupted by you Gwaine." Kilgarrah countered.

"No she doesn't, and if you do no more apple pies and cake young man." Came Hunith's voice from the doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

Gwaine decided there and then to get Merlin to have more fun in his life. When Merlin got up a couple of hours later, Arthur had gone out to see the insurers about the fire and Kilgarrah and Gaius had go of somewhere together. So Gwaine took his chance and got Merlin to wander outside for a bit. They went round to the back of the house into the garages. Gwaine had driven down in his favourite car, he knew Merlin would love; it was a McLaren MP4-12C, complete with its butterfly wing doors. He took Merlin out round the grounds in it and even allowed Merlin to drive it for a short distance. Although it was the first time Merlin had ever sat in the driver's seat of any car.

"How come you've never taken lessons?" Gwaine asked him.

"I couldn't afford a car so it didn't seem worth doing. If I need to get anywhere fast I can always use my magic." Merlin told him.

"That's true I suppose, but you could learn now, its fun. I tell you what you have the final fitting coming up for you suits soon I'll take you and we'll go in my car. It always turns a few heads." Gwaine promised him. "I'll also see if I can get Arthur to let you have a go on his motorbikes, he has room in the grounds and he doesn't use them much now."

The two men spent the next hour looking at the cars and bikes in the garages before going back inside. Arthur was back by the time they went indoors and Merlin told him he had driven Gwaine's car.

"You're honoured, he hasn't even let me have a go, it's his baby." He smiled at Gwaine before looking at Merlin "I didn't know you could drive."

"I can't it was the first time I've ever had a go." Merlin was clearly excited.

"I said you might let him have a go on one of your bikes Princess" Gwaine grinned.

"Something a bit less powerful first I think, but we can see what can be arranged. It wouldn't be silly for you to be able to drive. I'll get Leon to book some lessons for you." Arthur could see what Gwaine was trying to do and for once agreed with his friend. Merlin had settled in well already and had stopped most of his snarky comments. Arthur could see the boy was responding to being with other people.

"I also said I would take Merlin in for his final fitting, it will give me chance to get my car out." Gwaine said, cutting into Arthur's train of thought.

"Ok that's in a couple of days, Friday I think. I have got those books out you wanted Merlin; you can keep them I'll order a fresh copy for my shelves. That way you can mark anything you need to discuss." He paused "Now I believe your mother has our meal ready, we had better not keep her waiting."

Merlin spent the next few days reading and relaxing, and then on Friday he went with Gwaine into London for his suit fitting. Once again he was seen by George, who was as supercilious as ever. Merlin felt like hitting him, but instead let Gwaine take the man down a peg or two. By the time they had finished the suits were ready to take. Gwaine asked George to have them delivered by courier.

"Today if you can." He told George. "I'm sure you can manage that, sorry but I have my McLaren and I don't want to crease them." with that they left and went along to a couple of other shops that Gwaine wanted to visit before going to Arthur's temporary office.

Once there Leon gave Merlin details of a driving course he had booked Merlin onto. "The first two days is booked, and we can book more once you have some idea what you will need. The boss seems to think you will be a quick learner. The first two days is off road, but if you sign this form I will send off for your provisional driving licence. I spoke to the DVLA today and have sent off the details on line so it should be here next week."

Merlin was surprised at how quickly his life was changing and also how fast things could be done if needed. The rest of Merlin's afternoon was spent with Arthur; Gwaine disappeared and would meet them back at the house later. Arthur went through the paperwork that the intruders had tried to steal and explained to Merlin what the new systems would achieve. Merlin had a better idea of what was being said after his studies but he knew he was still a novice. Once Arthur had put the papers in the safe Merlin put strong wards around it.

"I don't think anyone beside either you or I can open it now, unless you need Leon to get to them." Merlin told his boss.

"You and I should be fine Merlin, now I think we should get you home, you look tired." Arthur told his new friend. Merlin did look tired but Arthur realised the teenager would never admit it.

"I'm fine, George is a prat though" he replied.

"Never mind you have enough stuff for a while so you'll be able to avoid him." Arthur smiled. "I'm sure Gwaine kept him in his place."

Merlin laughed "Yes he did, I don't think George likes either of us."

"I don't think George likes anyone, but don't tell him I said that, he's good at his job." Arthur told Merlin. "and the tailors are the best so I have to put up with him."

When they got back Merlin's clothes were waiting for him and he now had a much fuller wardrobe. But he wasn't sure if he really needed them all.

The following couple of weeks flew passed, Merlin managed to cram lots of information into his brain about computers and programming, as well as his driving lessons. With a couple sets of day's lessons and after just three weeks Merlin had passed his test and Arthur had given him a small hatchback for his use. Arthur banned Merlin from using the more powerful cars, until he was used to driving and had more experience. Merlin had also learnt to ride a motorbike, but was not licensed to use one on the road. Merlin had also attended several meetings with Arthur and felt more confident he knew what he was supposed to be doing at work.

They had heard nothing from the intruders and they seemed to be keeping their heads down. But this couldn't go on forever. Gaius and Kilgarrah had brought some photos and information to the house. Merlin had identified Morgana Le Fay and Morgause Gorlios as the intruders and Gaius told them that the two women where powerful magic users, descended from High Priestess's of the Old Religion. They were the two key figures in the group who were targeting Arthur's company in their aim to take down technology. Kilgarrah told Merlin to be on his guard at all times and to spend time searching for their magical signatures. They told Arthur that each magical user left their own unique trace whenever they used their magic, and for someone as powerful as Merlin it was possible to sense the signature.

"We have to hope that they are not powerful enough to trace Merlin's, it would be nice to keep his existence a secret for a bit longer." Kilgarrah told Arthur "It will make Merlin's job that much easier if they don't know about him. Once they do he will become a target himself, I'm sure he can cope with that, but nether a less it is best avoided." He warned. "At least we know who they are, and that gives us the advantage."

"Would it be best if Merlin avoids using his magic unless absolutely necessary?" Arthur asked.

"I can't Arthur. I have to use it or I become ill. But I will be careful, don't worry, remember I have been hiding it all my life." Merlin spoke.

"That's true my boy, but don't forget no one has been looking for you until now, so extra care must be taken." Gaius told the young warlock.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later Arthur took Merlin to yet another function where they had to wear their tuxedos, it was an award dinner for scientific achievement. Arthur's company was up for two of the awards. Merlin protested at being made to go but Arthur insisted. It was while they were there that Merlin picked up another magical presence. He could sense someone in the room had powers, but not who they were. He immediately told Arthur to be careful, and make sure he took Merlin with him if he left the room. Merlin was feeling jittery, it was like ants crawling on his skin, but he just couldn't locate the source. Then when Arthur was called up to receive the award Merlin went with him to the edge of the dais. He couldn't very well go up, but he wanted to be close. As they walked towards the dais Merlin reinforced Arthurs ward, to include extra protection against magical spells and waited at the steps. Percy and Eylan as always were close by, but they had no idea of what was getting Merlin nervous.

Arthur went up and accepted the award and was thanking the organisers and explaining that he was collecting on behalf of the backroom men and women who had done the work. As the clapping started Merlin noticed a man in his mid forties, dressed in waiters uniform, at the side of the room, Merlin knew immediately he was the focus of the magic and started to make his way nearer to the man. He knew he couldn't transport himself in front of so many people, nor could he slow down time without being noticed, so he started to go through various spells in his head. As he spotted the man's arm and hand lengthen out before him, as if he were going to cast a spell, Merlin acted. His eyes flashed gold and the other man collapsed in a heap. Merlin lowered his eyes so no one noticed their colour, and started to walk towards the collapsed man. Merlin motioned to Percy and the protection officer watched as Merlin went across the room. Several other people had noticed the man's collapse, so by the time Merlin got there he was already being looked after. Merlin hovered to try and find out who he was and to make sure he was incapacitated.

It seemed he had been hire for the event and his name was Malcolm Smith according to the supervisor on the scene. Merlin used his phone to take a picture when he knew he wasn't being watched, and moved away so not to make himself obvious , then he went to the rest room and texted Arthur on his mobile.

Arthur felt the vibration and discretely looked at his phone, and read the message. 'I have just knocked out a magic threat. We need to leave. M.'

Arthur quietly spoke to his associate and got up and left the table and made his what to Merlin. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep, he was casting a spell when I knocked him out; I knew there was someone about but couldn't find them. I got a picture." Merlin told his boss.

"Are there anymore about?" Arthur demanded.

"Not that I can tell, but do you want to take the risk?" Merlin looked at the blonde in disbelief.

"I can't just walk out Merlin, there would be too many questions, and I'm still up for another award. Just keep an eye out and let me know." Arthur turned to walk back to his table.

"Don't be a prat, I can't help you if you don't help yourself." Merlin snarled.

"Merlin you said there was no other magical threat you could sense, you dealt with the problem Thank you. Now come and sit down." Arthur walked calmly to his seat.

"You cabbagehead" Merlin muttered as he followed Arthur.

The next morning Merlin set Kilgarrah the photo he had taken the previous night. He got an email back identifying the person as Edwin Muirden, one of the group of sorcerers they were watching. So Merlin went to speak to Arthur.

"I hear from Killi the man was one of the people working with Le Lay and Gorlois, you need to be more careful Arthur. We should have left last night." Merlin was still cross that Arthur had ignored him.

"Why, you sorted out the threat, I can't live my life jumping at shadows Merlin. Thank you for what you did, but you must allow me to make my own decisions about my safety." Arthur said trying not to get angry. He knew Merlin meant well, but Arthur was used to a high profile life and the occasional threats that came his way and had already made up his mind that that wouldn't rule his life.

"You're a prat! Magic isn't something you've faced before, how can I keep you safe if you don't listen to me?" An exasperated Merlin told Arthur. Merlin turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Arthur to stare after him. Gwaine was stood in the doorway and looked at Arthur.

"He's right you know" he told his friend.

"How long have you been stood there?" Arthur demanded "The idiot, anyone could have heard."

"I expect knowing Merlin he was careful. He has probably fixed it so only those in the know hear things, he's not daft you know." Gwaine looked at the man who was his closest friend. "Listen to him Arthur he's trying to keep you safe."

"I know I'll talk to him later, but Gwaine I can't hide away no matter what." Arthur replied.

It was a couple of days later when Arthur and Merlin had just arrived at the development lab for a meeting. As they got out of the car Merlin immediately sensed something wrong, and he was immediately on high alert.

He whispered to Arthur. "Be careful something isn't right."

"What do you want me to do?" Arthur asked.

"Just be careful and move if I say." The young man told him.

As they went into the main lab Merlin suddenly turned to one side and pushed Arthur back, at the same time Arthur heard him say "ammundodede ond befeng aefentirepsunga" as his eyes flashed gold.

There was a muffled explosion, very close to them, and they were covered in a cloud of dust. Several members of staff were already grabbing fire extinguishers and using them on a small blaze, a work bench was totally destroyed and sitting in a crater. Percy and Elyan were immediately trying to move Arthur away.

"That was an explosion Sir, move away." Percy took Arthur's arm and Elyan grabbed Merlin and they were ushered away from the blaze and into a place of safety.

The site security were clearing the building as the fire engines arrived on site. Arthur was already asking the lab technicians what could be the cause of the explosion, but it seemed that nothing in that Lab was in anyway explosive. There wasn't even a gas source in the room. Merlin was sat out in the car; Eylan reported to Arthur that he thought the young man was suffering from shock. Arthur realised that it was more likely from the use of his magic, that had clearly contained the explosion. He couldn't see any other reason for such a powerful blast to have caused so little damage.

Arthur quickly went to check on Merlin who was conscious, but very pale. "Get him a tea if you can" he told Elyan. "I'll stay with him"

Arthur could see that the evacuation of the building was already completed and there was nothing to do until the fire crews had finished. The police had also arrived, together with a bomb disposal squad; evidently the fire crew had raised concerns. Once the workforce was out, the building was sealed and people were being questioned before they were allowed home. The police came to have a word with Arthur. It seemed very likely that an explosive device had been planted and detonated. The bomb squad were amazed that more damage hadn't been done, for some reason the explosion seemed to have been contained and force downwards. They said from the crater formed it was a miracle that Arthur, his group and everyone in the room had not been killed or seriously injured. Yet another of Arthur's buildings had been damaged in suspicious circumstances. The Police were launching an immediate inquiry.

They were in the car once more and were on their way back to the house, Merlin started to shake. Arthur quietly asked him what he had done.

"I sensed the bomb; it was too late to get everyone out, so I cast a containment spell to reduce the damage. The bomb was set off by a spell; I sensed it as we walked into the room. It was meant to kill you Arthur." Merlin was white as a sheet.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Arthur asked concern showing in his voice for his young friend.

"I'm fine, but tired it was a big spell and I had to cast it quickly. I just need to sleep." Merlin looked at the blonde and gave a weak grin. "Now do you believe me that you need to be careful?"

"Thank you Merlin, the others you saved today can't but you saved more than just my life today. Now let's get you back and in bed. I'll get Gaius to look you over."

"No need I'm just tired that's all." Merlin said. "Keep Gaius for when I need him."

…

ammundodede ond befeng aefentirepsunga = protect and contain closely. I think using a translator on line for old English.


	17. Chapter 17

Once they got back to the house Merlin went straight up to bed. Arthur got Hunith to go and check on her son as he rang Kilgarrah to let him know what happened. Kilgarrah agreed with Merlin, that rest was the best thing. But he also asked Arthur to take more care.

"You aren't just endangering yourself anymore, you are endangering Merlin, that boy has very little self preservation, once he decides to protect someone he will throw himself at the job. So try listening to him. I expect he will sleep for a good twenty four to thirty six hours after expending that much energy so don't worry, just make sure he has a drink every so often." Kilgarrah told Arthur. "His powers are getting stronger all the time; I just wonder how powerful he will be in the end."

"Don't worry I'll get the fluids down him and I'll try to listen more." Arthur promised.

"I know you will boy, you might be stubborn, but you get there in the end." Kilgarrah chuckled as he put the phone down.

Gwaine walked in the door at that moment "Where's Merlin? He asked.

"In bed, there was an explosion at the factory, Merlin saved the day again. Kilgarrah says he will sleep for twenty four to thirty six hours." Arthur told the brunette.

"He's not hurt?" Gwaine demanded.

"No just tired, all we have to do is go up and make him drink every so often. He saved several people's lives again today, he said it was a magical attack." Arthur pinched the top of his nose, as he was prone to do at times of stress. "I just wish there was another way of dealing with this, I hate having Merlin in danger. He's too young."

"That he is, well try listening to him, and perhaps that might help." Gwaine told Arthur.

"Not you as well, I did listen to him today, and I will in future, alright" he demanded.

"Fine Princess, remember that. I like Merlin and I don't want him getting hurt."

"Nor do I, Gwaine you have to believe that." Arthur stressed. "I just wish I could keep him out of this altogether, but without his powers I'm not sure how this would work out."

"Well I'm going up to check on him, see you later." Gwaine went off towards the stairs.

True to Kilgarrah's predictions Merlin woke up twenty four hours after he had first fallen asleep, which was just as well, as the police had arrived to take more statements. They told Arthur that the bomb people were puzzled as to why the explosion had gone downwards, instead of destroying the room and everyone in it. There had been enough explosives used to cause an enormous amount of damage. But at the end of the day it had worked out for the best. But the police did want to put an extra watch on Arthur and his businesses, due to the two events. This didn't please Arthur, he told the police he had his own security, while he had no problem with his businesses he didn't want any more security for himself. He had two reasons for this, the first was he was too busy to comply, and the second was Merlin. He didn't want anyone spotting anything if Merlin needed to use his magic. In the end he agreed to have a third protection officer and allow all his premises to be watched.

Merlin still looked shattered when he got up, but insisted he was fine. Arthur worked from home that day to allow Merlin more time to recover. Gwaine kept Merlin company and in the afternoon they went for a walk round the grounds. Merlin wanted to check his wards. He had put a stronger one on Gwaine, as the man insisted he was staying around in case he was needed. Gwaine himself was finding he was developing very protective feelings towards Merlin, something unusual for him. There was something about the young man that brought out the best in him. But he also wanted to make sure the boy had fun as well as working. Merlin's restricted and sad childhood had struck a cord in Gwaine, and he wanted to somehow give the lad some of what he had missed.

It wasn't long before the two of them were sitting high in one of the trees. Hidden in the branches they were drinking a couple of ciders and looking out over the grounds. "Tell me Merlin have you ever got drunk?"

"No, tipsy but not drunk, I'm scared to, I'm not sure what my magic would do." Merlin told him. "I can't afford to out myself."

"That's a pity, everyone should get drunk at least once." Gwaine grinned at Merlin "What about sex? Had sex yet?"

"No I haven't, I don't make friends easily so I haven't had chance." Merlin blushed.

"You must have had a quick fumble"

"Not really, I kissed one of the girls at school once, but I didn't like it much. Nor did she, I don't think." Merlin confessed as the cider made him relax.

"Oh Merlin my boy we are going to have to change that! Leave it to me."

Merlin looked at Gwaine "I have plenty of time I'm only eighteen don't forget."

"I lost my virginity at fourteen!" Gwaine told him "Mind you I don't think mum was pleased, she found us in my bedroom in bed. The girl was my mum's friend's daughter, mind you she was eighteen so she got in more trouble than me." Gwaine grinned. "I never saw her again."

Merlin pushed Gwaine "You're lying" he laughed. Merlin pushed a bit harder than he thought and Gwaine toppled backwards of the branch they were sitting on. Merlin's eyes flashed and stopped Gwaine when he was about a foot from the ground. He then lowered the other man slowly to the ground.

"Hey that was great!" Gwaine said once he realised what had happened. "I could do with you on a Friday night in the pub, when my legs don't work properly, or when someone hits me."

Merlin climbed down and looked down at Gwaine. "I think Arthur is right you might be a bad influence." He grinned.

"I have been a bad influence all my life, ask the princess! we were always getting into trouble at school and uni. But we had fun" Gwaine admitted.

"Come on let's get back, mum said she was making chocolate éclairs and I want one before Percy eats them all." Merlin started running "Last one back is a sissy"

Gwaine got up and started to chase Merlin across the lawn, laughing as he went.

In a room fifty miles away three women and a man were trying to work out what had happened to their plans. Morgana and Morgause had planned the break in and the explosion. They knew that they had used enough explosives to cause a major explosion, and the break in had also been foiled. While Edwin couldn't work out how his plan to kill Arthur had failed. Their leader Nimueh was beginning to think she should have dealt with it herself.

"How could you be so incompetent? Arthur Pendragon is one man; all you need to do is kill him. Yet you can't even get the plans from his safe without cocking up." She glared at her co conspirators "Just tell me what happened."

Morgana looked at her "I think he has help, I think he has someone with magic helping him. There was defiantly something there the night of the break in, I just couldn't quite trace it."

"And how could Pendragon have help? we know all the people capable and most of them are with us. Of the others Alator Catha is in Russia at the moment and Mordred is in Greece, anyway you know their magic, you would have been able to recognise it."

"It wasn't either of them" Morgause said. "We must be missing someone."

"What about Cornelius Sigan?" Edwin demanded "He's not with us yet."

"There is no way Cornelius would help Pendragon, he's waiting to see how we do. If we carry on like this he won't help us." Nimueh said. "No if Pendragon has anyone it's someone we haven't found out about. Next time we plan better, in fact we need a plan to draw this protector out, if there is one, and get them on our side or kill them." Nimueh snarled.


	18. Chapter 18

When Merlin and Gwaine got back to the house Gwaine tried to continue their conversation, he wanted to try to set Merlin up with a date. Merlin looked at him as if he were mad. "If I wanted a date I would find my own" he told the brunette.

"Gwaine leave the boy alone he has plenty of time, after all you haven't found any one yet." Arthur told him.

"Nor have you Princess, but we have both been out with plenty of people, our young Merlin is a virgin." Gwaine laughed as Merlin blushed.

"And I intend to stay that way." Merlin squawked in indignation.

"Now why would a boy of your age say such a thing? When I was eighteen I was having the time of my life." Gwaine argued.

"And you still are Gwaine, leave Merlin alone." Arthur demanded. "Let him make his own decisions. I'm sure he'll find someone one day."

"Well I intend to do my best to find him the perfect partner." Gwaine grinned. "I haven't found you yours yet Arthur but then you're to picky."

"Why won't you listen to me! I have no intention of very 'finding anyone' as you put it. I wouldn't do that ever." Merlin was angry "I made a decision when I was fifteen not to date. You've heard what my childhood was like, my mum and Killi have been great, but I couldn't have a normal childhood and I wouldn't want to do that to a child of mine. So it's best I never put myself or any child I might have in that position. That was confirmed when I heard about my father, its best magic dies out if all people want to do is find a way to use it as a weapon. Killi and Gaius said there are only a few of us left, so we will never be accepted. From what I understand magic hasn't been accepted for fifteen hundred years." With that he stormed out and went upstairs to his room.

Gwaine looked at Arthur "He has it all worked out hasn't he. It's such a shame he's a great lad. He should be able to find happiness and live a normal life."

"But he may well be right Gwaine, after all." Arthur sadly replied.

"He is." Came a voice from the doorway " We have talked for hours and Merlin is adult enough to know his own mind. I love my son, and wouldn't be without him, but it hasn't been any sort of life for him. Accept for his family and Killi Merlin's never had friends or a normal life, he's never lived without fear of exposing himself." Hunith spoke her voice shaking. "He has made his decision and you won't change his mind so please don't push him. Just be the friends he's never had."

The two men looked at Hunith and saw the tears running down her face. "I am terrified the same will happen to him as happened to his father and I can see why he wouldn't want to pass that fear on."

"I'm sorry Hunith" Gwaine told her. "I won't mention it to him again. But has he not thought he might find someone who doesn't want children?"

"So what is he supposed to do? Ask a girl on their first date if she wants children? To fall in love and have to give her up? No Merlin has made his mind up, and I think he has been very mature about it, especially as he loves children." Hunith told him before turning away and leaving the men.

"Shit, that's heavy. When I saw Merlin's magic the first time I thought what a great thing to have, but in reality it's a curse to him." Gwaine said.

"Like Hunith said I think we just need to be the friends he's never had Gwaine, I certainly intend to try." Arthur told his friend.

Gwaine and Arthur did their best over the next few days to give Merlin a good time and the conversation of that night wasn't spoken of. But it seemed that Merlin was to get no peace, particularly now he had attracted attention to himself and his magic. This of course meant neither did Arthur. Arthur was about to close a deal with a major Swiss corporation and he had to fly out to close the deal. Merlin of course was going with him, both to help protect him from magical attacks and in his role as Arthur's prodigy. Merlin was causing quite a sensation among those who had heard about him. His sharp mind and ability to problem solve was turning out to be a real asset to Arthur, even without his other talents.

Gwaine asked if he could tag along for the ride and Arthur agreed reluctantly, but told his friend to behave and keep out of their way. They flew out one Monday morning and landed in Zurich at lunchtime leaving Leon behind to cover for Arthur in the office. They then had a meeting and were flying by small eight seat plane six to Char in two days for another meeting. The company there was providing the plane and pilot. Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine together with Percy and Elyan would be going. Gwaine moaned as the skiing season was finished but decided to go anyway. He had some friends in the area and would visit them when Arthur and Merlin were at their meetings. Their pilot was a man called Christian and Arthur knew him from previous trips.

They arrived at the small airfield in plenty of time and set off. For the flight they were warmly dressed. The meeting wasn't until the following morning so Arthur saw no need to be cold. Merlin found the experience of flying in a small plane over mountains to be exhilarating, although he did feel a bit air sick with the turbulence. But he loved the views of the mountains as they flew across the country. They were about half way through their journey when Merlin felt a surge of magical energy hitting the plane. He turned to Arthur who was sitting next to him.

"Someone had just thrown a magical wave at the plane" as he finished talking the plane started to nose dive. Percy who was nearest the pilot looked across and saw the man slumped across the controls. He jumped up and pulled him out the chair quickly letting Elyan take over the controls and he brought the plane back up before it crashed. They went into a steep climb.

Percy turned to Arthur and indicating the pilot said "He's dead!"

Eylan turned to Arthur "The engines are stalling, they don't seem to be getting any fuel through I can try to glide her down but we won't get far. Strap yourselves in." he shouted.

Then one of the wings started to crack, Merlin saw what was happening and shouted to Arthur "Get everyone to hold hands now!"

Arthur looked at Merlin and realised That Merlin had something planned and this was their only chance. He grabbed Gwaine's arm, who in turn grabbed Percy. "Grab hold of Elyan's arm now!" Percy looked at him puzzled but did as he was asked.

The next thing Percy knew was he was rolling down a mountain side and the plane was coming down some distance away. As Percy stopped rolling he looked around and saw the others all around him. Elyan had stopped rolling about ten yards away. Gwaine and Arthur were a bit lower down the mountain. He couldn't see Merlin at first and then saw a figure even further down near a couple of trees. Percy tried to stand, the snow was about eighteen inches deep and he soon stood up, he felt shaky and a bit dizzy, but he couldn't work how they got out of the plane and safely to the ground.

He carefully walked towards Elyan and helped him to his feet. The dark man was holding his arm, a pained expression on his face. "I think I might have broken my wrist." He told his colleague. As reality hit him he looked at Percy in wonder "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know" Percy told him. Looking down towards Arthur and Gwaine he saw them struggling to get up and started to help Elyan down towards their boss.

By now Arthur and Gwaine were on their feet and looking around. Arthur spotted Merlin who didn't appear to be moving. He started to carefully move down towards him, Gwaine following close behind him. In the end it was Gwaine who arrived at Merlin's side first. Merlin was led on his front, his head to one side, his left leg was twisted at an unnatural angle and he was half buried in snow. Gwaine brushed the snow away from Merlin's face and checked his pulse. Turning to Arthur who was just bending down beside them he spoke.

"He's alive but his pulse is weak. Looking at that leg it's broken as well." He looked at Arthur then back at the plume of smoke coming from the crashed plane. "The idiot transported us all didn't he?"

"He must have, of I can't think of why else were here. He saved our lives, all of us." The two men started to check Merlin over. By now the other two men had arrived by their side. "Are you both ok?" Arthur asked them.

"I think I might have a broken wrist, but otherwise ok." Elyan said "How's Merlin?"

Gwaine looked up "Unconscious and it looks like he has a broken leg. We need to move him"

Percy knelt down and checked over the young man, he was after all a first aider, as part of his training as a protection officer. He carefully rubbed his hands over Merlin's torso and limbs before looking up. "In other circumstances I wouldn't move him, but were in the middle of nowhere and I have no idea when we will be found."

Arthur was trying his phone "No signal can anyone else get one?" he asked. Gwaine had lost his phone in the tumble down the slope. Percy's also found he couldn't get a signal and Elyan's phone was broken. "We best move him or he will get cold" Arthur looked worried.

"But where are we going to move him to?" Gwaine asked "There's nothing here, no shelter or anything." He turned to Percy and Arthur "Why don't we leave Elyan with Merlin and have a look around, before we do anything. We'll need something to splint that leg anyway."

Just as they stood up Merlin groaned, Arthur was down like a shot "Merlin open your eyes." He told the young man. Merlin's eyes flickered and he moaned once more. Arthur bent down in the snow until his face was near Merlin's "Merlin!" they waited then Merlin opened his eyes slowly and seemed to be trying to focus on Arthur's face.

"Arth…." He groaned once more. Percy was moving Arthur to one side and spoke to Merlin.

"Merlin, it's Percy, can you see me?" he asked. Merlin nodded. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"Two" Merlin muttered, Percy went on to check the sensations in Merlin's limbs, and that he could wriggle his toes before he decided it would be ok to move Merlin. He then took his belt off and asked for Arthur and Gwaine's belts as well, and then he carefully moved Merlin's left leg and with the belts used Merlin's right leg as a splint by tying the two legs together. Then very carefully the three men moved Merlin onto his back and out of the snow into an area under the trees where there was some bare ground. Elyan followed and sat down by Merlin his face screwed up in pain.

"Will someone tell me how we got out of the plane?"Percy asked, looking at Arthur.

Arthur looked at Gwaine who nodded, he couldn't ask Merlin who had passed out when they moved him so he made a decision, he had know the two men in front of him for years and trusted them with his life, now he was about to trust them with Merlin's.

He looked at his two protection officers and said to them "You will find this hard to believe and you must promise never to mention what I am going to tell you to anyone. Do I have your word?"

Both Percy and Eylan immediately said yes. Arthur looked at Merlin once more before he started to talk. "It was Merlin, you will find this hard to believe I know I did at first but he has magical powers, and I'm not talking about tricks. He's very powerful. He is working with me at Kilgarrah's request both as my prodigy and as my magical bodyguard. Since he has been with me he has stopped several attacks. Just before the pilot died Merlin told me we were under magical attack."

Percy was the first to speak "The fire? And the explosion?" he asked.

"That's two of them. He transported himself into the building and them into the car at the fire, saving important documents in the process. At the explosion he made the force go down and saved us all." He paused before adding "I think he transported us all out of the plane, that's why he wanted us to link. It takes a lot out of him to transport himself let alone all of us." Arthur looked down at Merlin worried. "You must keep this secret for his sake. His father was killed when the American agencies where trying to find a way to duplicate his powers. I won't have that happen to Merlin."

Elyan was the first to speak "We won't say anything boss, we owe him our lives."

Percy looked at Arthur "I'm going to go to the crash site to see if I can salvage anything. I'll try my phone when I get there. Do you want me to leave a sign as to where we are for any rescue? Or do you think whoever tried to kill us will be about?"

"Good idea Percy, I don't know about out attackers, maybe we should be careful until Merlin can tell us if they're still about." Arthur told him.

"Just how many magical people are there and how many against us?" Elyan asked.

"Not many and Kilgarrah seems to think we have at least three working against me. Something about magic against technology, some sort of takeover plan. It seems I'm a target and so will Merlin be when they identify him" he looked at Percy "You best get going, but try not to leave any tracks. Take Gwaine he likes the snow! You might need some help carrying stuff if anything survived. There should be a medical kit, dried food and flares. Let's hope they survived. God knows when we will be missed." Arthur told him.


	19. Chapter 19

Gwaine and Percy set of towards the burning plane not expecting to find anything. As they got closer they headed towards the tree line to try to hide their tracks in the snow, just in case. Once they could see the remains of the plane they realised just how lucky they had been. It was in pieces across a large area. Carefully looking over the area they picked anything up they thought might be useful. The cockpit was still ablaze so they made no effort to look for the pilots body it was top dangerous. By the time they had finished they had a small heap of items to take back with them. Gwaine had found a couple of throws that would help keep Merlin warm and a metal container that he thought they would be able to melt snow in to drink. He also found Arthur's briefcase and put that in the heap, just in case there was something important in it. Percy found a small box of dried food from the planes emergency rations and a damaged suitcase that was clearly Elyan's. They continued to look hoping to find some flares.

Back at the site where the men had found themselves Arthur had bound Elyan's arm to his chest with Merlin's scarf hoping it would prevent further trauma and help reduce the man's pain. Then he helped Elyan to sit down with his back to one of the trees, then he started to look round for pieces of wood to make a fire but realised he had no lighter or matches.

"Percy will have a lighter, I don't know why but he always carries's one." Elyan told Arthur "He has no end of useful small items in his pockets. He'll have a penknife as well I expect."

"Good because I never learnt to light a fire with sticks." Arthur told the other man. With that he bent down to check Merlin.

"Is he ok?" Elyan asked.

"I don't know" replied a worried Arthur. "When Merlin has used lots of his magic before he has slept for hours afterwards. I don't know if it's that or something else. I hope that's all it is. The idiot saved us all again, the trouble is he doesn't seem to have any idea of self preservation."

"I just can't believe that magic truly exists, how come it's not known about?"

"I'll explain when Percy is back, but it's a sad tale and doesn't show people in a good light. The gift Merlin has should be seen as just that but it isn't" Arthur held his hand against Merlin's forehead. "At least he doesn't have a fever yet."

The two men fell silent each lost in their own thoughts. It was a good hour after they left that Gwaine and Percy returned. When they did they had a pitiful pile of useful items with them.

"Most of it was burnt in the plane" Gwaine explained. "No flares unfortunately, the radio was gone as well."

Putting their loads down Arthur went to see what they had found. They had about two days dry rations if they were very careful, the tin Gwaine had found for cooking and melting snow. He put one of the throws over Merlin and gave the other one to Elyan.

"Here's your case Elyan, at least you'll have a change of clothes." Percy grinned.

"Thanks, there a couple of good thermal vests in there if they fit anyone else."

Gwaine added Arthur his briefcase. "I didn't know if there was anything confidential in there, we came always use the paper for the fire."

Arthur took it and opened it up besides some paperwork there was a laptop and more importantly, to his mind, some Paracetamol and Ibuprofen. "These might be the most useful things" Arthur showed the others the tablets. "The laptop might be worth it, if we can pick up a signal. It's one of the new ones we've developed for use in remote areas, it also has a built in solar panel to recharge."

"We also brought back some strapping we cut from the fuselage, it might be useful. Oh and a couple of plastic beakers, so at least we'll have something to drink out of." Percy said. "Sorry boss like we said most of it was burnt. There were a couple of seats intact and we did think of bringing one, to carry Merlin in, but we couldn't remove them from the plane parts."

"Well at least we have some food and something to use to heat snow in. Percy Elyan seemed to think you might have a lighter. If you have I think it might be an idea to light a fire."

"If you look in my case you'll find a few tea bags." Elyan piped up "Don't laugh I hate coffee and a lot of places don't have decent tea so I always travel with some."

"What else have you got in that case? please tell me you have a bottle of whiskey." Gwaine asked

"No booze sorry" he grinned "Have a look and see what is useful. Like you I left most of my stuff in Zürich, I know there is a paperback, so we have more paper to start fires."

Percy opened the case; there were a couple of changes of clothes, several pairs of socks and underpants, a paperback, a couple of dozen teabags and some sachets of sugar, and a small bar of chocolate. Then in the bottom a small basic first aid box. "Well useful stuff we might need it all." Percy said. "Pity all our cases didn't survive."

"What we need to do know is decide on a plan of action. Do we stay here, or go closer to the plane so we can be spotted when the search goes out. Or do we keep out of sight in case our attackers come looking?"Arthur said to his colleagues.

"You said Merlin told you it was caused by Magic?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes he did, but will they check their work? I don't even know how far away they were; Merlin just said a magical wave had hit the plane." Arthur told him. Turning to look down at Merlin Arthur made a decision. He bent down and shook Merlin's shoulder "Merlin, Merlin wake up."

Merlin groaned but didn't open his eyes at all. So Arthur tried again "Merlin wake up, I need to ask you something, come on open your eyes damn you." despite his works he was clearly concerned about Merlin.

Gwaine put his hand on Arthur's shoulder "He's not waking up anytime soon Arthur. I think we have to stay here, we can't move Merlin safely and we have no idea where the nearest habitation is. If we stay up here we can keep an eye on the crash site and see if anyone arrives."

"I agree if that counts for anything, we'd be mad to wander off." Percy said "We could land ourselves in big problems; I don't think Elyan could go too far either."

"I can walk it's only my arm" protested Elyan.

"No the others are right, we need to stay. Perhaps we should collect up some wood in case we need to light a signal fire if we see a plane." Arthur agreed. "In the meantime lets sort out some water and maybe use a couple of those tea bags. If were careful we might be able to make all the teas with one or two bags." He turned to Elyan "Can you keep an eye on Merlin? And you had best take some painkillers as well."

The men kept their selves busy, once the fire was going they melted some snow and made some tea, taking it in turns to use the cups. They tried to get Merlin to drink but he was still unrousable. Then they set about collecting more wood and setting up a signal fire a short distance away. Then Percy and Gwaine went back to the plane to see if they could find anything they could carry to bring back to make a bit of a shelter for them.

It was getting dark by the time they had managed to make a small shelter to sleep under. It meant they were close together but the shared body heat would at least keep them warm. Merlin had roused just enough for Gwaine and Arthur to get some water into him, they put a couple of sachets of sugar in it to give him some sort of energy. Gwaine decided to curl up as close as he could to Merlin that night in the hope of keeping him warm. Arthur was on the other side of the unconscious man to keep him out of any wind.

The next morning Arthur sat down and told Percy and Elyan about Merlin and also what had happened to his father. "So you now see why it's important to keep this to yourselves. I won't have Merlin's position compromised. The only problem will be when were rescued. Kilgarrah has said he never wants Merlin to go into hospital; he's concerned that modern scans may show abnormalities that could give Merlin's special talents away. That's why Gaius has been looking after him. I only hope he wakes up before were rescued. I can't think an x ray to his leg will show anything."

Percy and Elyan were shocked, but somehow not surprised when they heard about Balinor. They both liked Merlin and his secret would be safe with them. The day continued much like the afternoon before. Percy set up some snares in the area; he had been brought up in the country so some of the skills he had learnt as a youngster helped. That evening they had a rabbit between them to help elk out their meagre supplies. They managed to get some of the juices into Merlin, although he still hadn't fully woken. But as darkness fell they still hadn't seen any sign of a search going on. Arthur felt it couldn't be long as he knew a full flight plan had been logged before they left and he also knew that Mr Bisig would have reported their failure to arrive, the Swiss were nothing if not efficient. Elyan was using the painkillers sparingly and they had crushed some to give to Merlin with his liquid. In between looking for wood and anything that would help their rations go further both Arthur and Gwaine spent their time with Merlin. His state of health was causing both of them considerable worry.

The next morning Gwaine decided he was going to try to climb higher to see if he could get a signal on any of their phones. "Don't go on your own Gwaine" Arthur told him.

"I'll go with him" Percy said "I might set some more snares up as well."

"Thinking about it I'll go instead of you Gwaine, and I'll take my laptop, I might be able to send out an SOS via satellite, satellite use is one of the things we're working on and we do have very limited access." Arthur said. "You stay here with Merlin and Elyan."

Gwaine reluctantly agreed knowing that Arthur had the computer expertise. "Just go careful, here take my shoes, they have better grip that yours, good job were the same size."

Arthur didn't argue, his footwear wasn't ideal for the terrain, where at least Gwaine had on sturdy shoes and not loafers. Arthur and Percy set off as soon as they had a drink, promising to be back well before dark. Gwaine made them take the bar of chocolate so they would at least have something to keep them going.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur and Percy had been gone an hour when Merlin opened his eyes. Elyan was the first to notice and called Gwaine who was collecting more wood from a nearby small group of trees and shrubs. Gwaine rushed over and sat down next to Merlin. Merlin looked puzzled and tried to speak but nothing came out. Gwaine helped the young man sit up slightly so Gwaine could give him a drink of water.

"Take it easy Merlin, don't rush you've been asleep for nearly two days. We had a plane crash and you saved us. Do you remember?" he asked.

Merlin frowned then swallowed before answering "Where's the others?"

"The pilot died I'm afraid, Arthur and Percy have gone to see if they can get a phone signal. There's been no sign of a rescue yet." Gwaine told him.

Merlin looked at his legs that were still bound together. "You broke your leg Merlin, Elyan here broke his wrist but otherwise we're ok." Gwaine told him "I'll get you something to eat, were on rations I'm afraid, but there's some broth from a rabbit that Percy caught, I'll warm it through." Gwaine turned and up the metal pot on the fire.

"How are you feeling Merlin?" Elyan asked.

"fine" Merlin told him "my legs better, Gwaine take the straps of please" Merlin asked quietly, he was obviously still weary.

"Don't be daft, I told you it's broken!" Gwaine told him.

"Magic healed it, please.. take the straps off I'll prove it." Merlin protested.

Gwaine looked at Merlin "I'll loosen them, but you can't heal bones like that it takes weeks, as soon as you realise that I'm putting the straps back on ok?" he only agreed to try to get Merlin to calm down.

Carefully loosening the straps Gwaine looked at Merlin's face and to his surprise Merlin showed no signs of pain. Once the last strap was off Merlin bent his at the knee a couple of times. "told you, still weak but healed, can't run on it yet." He grinned.

Gwaine and Elyan were amazed and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Then Merlin drank his broth and as he finished and put the pot down and he laid back down and went to sleep once more. The other two were still gobsmacked by what they had seen.

"He's amazing! Do you think he can heal my wrist when he wakes up?" Elyan asked.

"I'm not sure, he still seems pretty tired to me, and we'd best wait till he's back to normal." Gwaine told him. "The lad continues to surprise me. Look I'm going to check on the snare's that aren't too far off. With luck we'll have rabbit again tonight. Shout if you need me, I won't go out of hearing distance."

Elyan moved closer to Merlin, they still needed to share body heat where they could, it was still cold. He covered Merlin back up with his blanket and led down beside him and dozed. About an hour later Gwaine arrived back with a rabbit and some thyme. He showed his finds to Elyan.

"I figure the thyme would add a bit of flavour to the broth, we can also use it to make tea; alright not as nice as your tea bags, but I've had it and its ok. I couldn't find anything else that I knew was safe." Gwaine told Elyan.

Gwaine skinned the rabbit and chopped it up into small pieces so it would fit in the tin. Then he put it on to cook. Turning round he smiled at the other two. Merlin was sat up awake now. "Do you know of any other herbs that grow at this altitude that we could use? You have a degree in herbal medicine don't you." he asked Merlin.

"There are loads, but for eating and drinking I'd stick to thyme. If we're here for long I'll collect some to medical use." Merlin told him. Then he suddenly stood up and faced towards the nearby hill.

As the other two looked round they saw a woman stood watching them She was a good looking young woman in her late twenties early thirties and had long dark hair. She was dressed for the alpine weather. Gwaine was the first to speak. "Hi, are we glad to see you; we were in a plane crash two days ago, how close is the nearest habitation."

"Are there only three of you?" the woman asked.

"No, our friends have gone to see if they can get a phone signal."Gwaine continued.

"Oh well you won't need that…..Gwaine Lot I assume, and you must be one of the body guards" she said looking at Eylan, then she looked at Merlin "and who are you?"

"You know us? Are you part of a search party?" Gwaine asked beginning to get a bad feeling about this.

"You could say that. I have been looking for you." she remained fixated on Merlin. "You, I think should be with us not with Pendragon and his crowd. Was it you that saved them?" she asked Merlin.

Merlin looked at her and felt out with his magic, he recoiled it back as he felt a malevolent magic, "You…you caused the crash!"

The woman's eyes flashed gold as she held her hand in front of her and said "bosmas forpsetennessa"

The men found they couldn't move. She looked at them in disgust "You will all die, but first we will wait for the others. I want to see Pendragon dead and you're going to watch it."

Merlin looked at her, unlike the others he found he could speak. "Why are you doing this?"

"You needn't die with them, you are one of us, you could still join us, and we will take our rightful place ruling this inferior scum. Once they lose their computers they will be powerless to resist us. We are the true leaders. It's only right, after all they kill us when they find us, or worse, well it's time the tables turned, it's time the Old Religion came back to the world." She told him.

"If you kill them, you are no better than they are." Merlin argued. "Arthur will help people's lives be better."

"You are a fool" she told him "I am fed up with hearing your drivel" she raised her hand "Astrice" she shouted as Merlin was thrown backwards into a tree he and was stunned for a moment before he rose slowly to his feet.

"I won't let you hurt them, 'Astrice'" he shouted his eyes flashing gold and the woman went backwards as he had.

She stood up in anger "I am Nimueh, High Priestess of the Old Religion, and you can't beat me, for that you will die" she raised her hand "Forbearne! Akwele!"

As she spoke a ball of fire formed and flew towards Merlin, hitting him full in the chest he fell to the ground stunned. With that Nimueh turned to the other two men, who still couldn't move or speak.

"You will both die, after your friends, I will make Pendragon suffer before he dies, it's a pity your sorcerer wouldn't join me, but no matter, we don't need him." Nimueh didn't notice Merlin stir behind her as she raised her hand once more "You should have died in the plane it would have been quicker for you."

"Astice" Merlin shouted once more throwing Nimueh across the camp and hard into a tree.

She was momentarily stunned but was soon throwing a spell back "Forbaern ypile"

A ring of fire formed round Merlin and began to close in on him, getting taller and taller. In desperation he shouted "Tidrenas" It started to rain putting out the flames, and then he shouted once more raising his hands to the heavens "Lihtinga"

A bolt of lightning came from the rain clouds and struck Nimueh. She disappeared in a flash of flame. The second she disappeared Gwaine and Elyan found they could move. Gwaine ran towards Merlin, as the rain slowly stopped. Merlin was on his knees and as Gwaine approached he fell forward. Gwaine caught him just before he went face forward into the wet ground. As Gwaine turned Merlin over he noticed a large circular burn in the centre of Merlin's chest. The flame from the fire ball had burnt through his clothing and left a nasty injury on the warlock's chest. Gwaine carefully picked Merlin up and took him to a slightly dryer area before setting him down.

"What have you done now?" he said in a sad voice to the unconscious Warlock.

"Saved our necks again, that's what." Elyan said. "Bring him here, there's a dry patch under the trees. We'll need to get the fire going again and get him out of these wet clothes."

Gwaine looked at Merlin as the young man groaned. Merlin opened his eyes and grimaced "hurts" he said.

"I should think it would Merlin, you have a large burn on your chest not to mention the bruises you must have from being thrown around." He looked at Elyan "I'll try to get a fire going, but the rain got all the wood wet."

Merlin looked at the remains of the fire and said "Forbearne"

The fire was burning well enough to add the damp wood and still keep going. "Go careful Merlin, you'll exhaust yourself." Gwaine told him. "Just leave everything to us. Eylan have we got any painkillers left?"

"Yeh, come on Merlin I get you a drink and you can get some down you, might not help much but sorry it's all we've got." Elyan told the man at his feet.

They both helped chang Merlin's clothing and dressed his burn the best they could with their limited first aid kit. At least it would be covered with sterile dressings. Then after they both changed into Elyan's spare clothes Elyan helped Merlin settle down Gwaine tidied the camp as best as he could and put their wet clothes round the fire to dry. By the time they had done what they could for their camp site, they could see Arthur and Percy returning.

The two men had trekked up the side of the mountain as high as they could and found themselves in a fairly open area. First they tried their mobiles but still couldn't get a signal. So Arthur tried the laptop's new programme. Although he couldn't get a line to anyone where he could communicate fully, he did manage to send an SOS to Leon back in the UK. With the time difference being about an hour and a half he knew Leon would still be in the office. He knew the message would contain their present location. They left a sign on the mountain saying where their camp was, and started back down. All the way back they left clear signs of their route. So anyone looking of them would be able to find them.

So it was with more hope of help coming that the couple started back. They were amazed when they could see what appeared to be a thunderstorm in the rough area of the camp. "I hope that's missed us, everything will be wet through otherwise." Percy said.

"Well if they saw it coming they might have got everything undercover of the plane parts you dragged there." Arthur replied. "I just hope they didn't get wet, its cold enough as it is. I just hope rescue comes soon I'm worried about Merlin."

"But what do we do Boss, they will want him in hospital that's for sure." Percy said in a worried tone.

"We'll face that when we have to. With luck he will be awake they can set his leg and we can get back to the UK. If he's awake they shouldn't have any need for the scans." Arthur was trying not to worry too much; he would have to play it by ear. After all Merlin had slept well before and woken up ok.

As they got in site of the camp they could see their hopes that nothing got wet hadn't been answered. There was wet clothing hung everywhere. They could see than Merlin still appeared to be asleep. As they went in they were greeted by a worried Gwaine.

"Glad you guys are back. We got found by one of the women that Kilgarrah told us about, she was going to kill us all, the crazy bitch. She and Merlin had a hell of a magic fight." The brunette told them.

"Merlin's been awake then? Was he ok?" Arthur asked.

"Yes he woke up; he had even mended his leg while he slept. But when the witch arrived they fought and he's now got a burn on his chest. He got rid of her. I think she's dead, but to be honest I don't know as she went up in a puff of smoke when Merlin threw a lightning strike at her. He's asleep again now." Gwaine told them.

Arthur and Percy stood there with their mouths open not sure what to make of what Gwaine had told them. Arthur pulled himself together enough to ask them to explain in more detail. So they sat down and slowly told Arthur and Percy what happened. Then they asked if Arthur had managed to send a message.

"I think so, I sent an SOS to Leon, and we left a trail from the site to here so hopefully they will find us soon. Look when they do come we keep quiet about the woman. I don't want Merlin arrested and I'm not sure we wouldn't all get locked up if we spoke of witches. Is Merlin deep asleep, or will we be able to wake him up when rescue comes?" Arthur asked.

"I think we can wake him up, his burn is dressed, and it's deep so it isn't hurting too much. Just round the edges. He could have got it in the crash I suppose." Elyan said.

"I'd rather no one knew we can get him treated in the UK. once Kilgarrah and Gaius as seen him, far better than risking anything here. Now is that rabbit I smell?" Arthur said.

"Yeh, rabbit and thyme along with some dried vegetables from our rations and thyme tea" Gwaine told them. "How long do you reckon before our rescuers arrive?"

"Well the message went off an over an hour ago so hopefully soon, but we better not depend on it. Let's eat up and sort ourselves out in case" Arthur told them.

"Ok well in that case I'll have my boots back these loafers aren't that comfortable." Gwaine moaned.

"They are for me, handmade to fit my feet." Arthur grinned. He went to check on Merlin before he ate. Merlin looked like he was in a normal sleep, Arthur shook his shoulder. "Merlin…come on I've got some food for you."

Merlin stirred and opened his eyes. "Not hungry" he moaned "go way"

"No I'm not, come on you need to eat. That burn won't heal without you eating magic or not." Arthur told him.

"Not letting it, wanted to see you first." Merlin muttered.

"Good, look we sent a signal, we might be rescued tonight. Can you keep awake? We need to keep you out of hospital if we can and get you back home." Arthur asked him.

"Ok, I can hide the burn, put glamour on, they won't see it. But I will need to sleep afterwards. Tired." The young man told him.

"Ok Merlin, now eat!" Arthur took a cup from Gwaine and gave it to Merlin "Drink it now"

"I'll help him" Gwaine said "You get your food. We'll need to take it in turns to look out for our rescuers."

Arthur looked from Gwaine to Merlin and grinned "OK mother"

After eating Percy went the ridge so he could watch the crash site and the route they had travelled from the mountain.


	21. Chapter 21

It was an hour later when they heard the helicopters and saw them searching in a grid pattern. Gwaine and Percy lit the beacon they had built, Eylan who had a red jacket stood out in plain sight while Arthur woke Merlin.

Arthur shook the sleeping man "Merlin wake up the rescue helicopters have arrived"

As Merlin opened his eyes groggily and looked at Arthur he fought to understand what the other man was telling him. Merlin was incredibly sleepy but realised he had a role to play. He shook his head and sat up as he started to pull himself together. Arthur noticed Merlin's eyes flash gold and then too his surprise the Merlin in front of him change to an alert and healthy looking man.

"Will this fool them?" he asked a cheeky tone in his voice.

"That's amazing, how long can you keep it up for?" Arthur asked.

"As long as I need to, but the longer I have to the longer my recovery afterwards. You might have to watch I don't stumble. I look good but feel crap." Arthur was told.

The helicopters had seen the men and were looking for a clear patch of ground to land on. As the first landed the rescuers jumped out and ran to the group one of them asked. "Hello good to have found you, is anyone injured?" he was looking around.

Arthur walked forward "The pilot died in the crash other than that we were

incredibly lucky Elyan has broken his wrist we think other than that just bruises. It's good to see you"

The first man walked to Elyan and checked him over before turning back to the others "Let's get you back so we can check you over. My name is Lucas Rhyner and this is Alain Gisel. Who is Mr Pendragon?" he asked.

Arthur stepped forward "That's me" then pointing at the others he said "This is Gwaine Lot, Merlin Emrys, Percy Strong and Elyan Smith."

"A message from Leon Knight, he said he hopes you're all well and that the programme worked well. Does that make sense?"

"Yes thank you "

"Let's get you on board, the other team will check the plane, and collect the body, can you tell me quickly what happened?" Lucas asked.

"All I know is the pilot lost power to the engines just before he passed out, then we went into a nosedive, Eylan is a helicopter pilot and managed to straighten the plane up a bit before we hit the mountain. The plane burst into flames but we were thrown clear."

The men were all helped into the helicopter the only thing they took with them was the laptop the rest they left. Gwaine stood next to Merlin as he climbed on board steadying him discretely as they younger man struggled.

"Don't worry the other crew will tidy up, do you want anything else bring back?" Alain asked them as they settled down in their seats.

"No I don't think anything is much good now." Gwaine said grinning, he was just glad to see the rescue team.

They were soon on their way back to Zurich, and were then taken to hospital for a check up. Arthur had spoken quietly to the others and told them to keep an eye on Merlin as although he looked good he was still suffering. Merlin managed to keep the glamour up and hid his burn and general health from the medical staff. Arthur rang Kilgarrah as soon as he could and arranged for Gaius to fly over to travel back with them, they were all worried about Merlin's general health. Gwaine stuck like to Merlin like glue and refused to be separated from him. Once they had been cleared by the hospital, and Elyan had had his wrist set, they were all interviewed by the crash investigators before being allowed to fly home. By then Gaius had arrived and had seen Merlin in the hotel room and treated his burn.

As soon as they were permitted they all boarded Arthur's private jet and flew back to the United Kingdom. Merlin was placed into one of the beds and the rest shared the others to get some rest. As soon as they arrived back in the UK Arthur's car arrived to take them to his London house. Merlin was woken and put the glamour back until he was in the car. When he dropped the glamour for the last time, the others were upset at just how unwell he looked. He immediately fell into a deep sleep between Gwaine and Arthur. The two men keeping him wedged between them and making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

Once back at the house Percy carried Merlin upstairs to his bed. Hunith had met them at the door, relieved to have her son home, but upset at his condition. Leon had been keeping her informed until then. Gaius immediately set too work cleaning Merlin's injuries and getting fluids into him via an intravenous drip, before leaving him to sleep in the hopes that his magic would heal him. Gaius had checked Merlin's previously broken leg and was pleased with it, he planned to x ray it once Merlin could go to his consulting rooms, to make sure all was as it should be.

Once Arthur and Gwaine had had a good sleep in a comfortable bed they made their way to see Merlin. The younger man was still deeply asleep, although he looked peaceful his recent injuries and trials showed in the dark circles under his eyes and the even deeper pallor of his skin. Kilgarrah had arrived and the two men told him all that had happened. Kilgarrah agreed with Gwaine that Nimueh had been killed. This gave him cause for concern.

"I'm not sure how Merlin will cope with the news, he is a gentle soul and the thought he killed anyone, even in such circumstances, will have a profound effect on him. More so that he killed her with magic. But you were right not to tell the authorities in Switzerland. I don't agree with cover ups but you had no choice. We will need to keep a close eye on Merlin. The others may well want to take revenge; the death of a High Priestess will have hit them hard."

All four of the men kept an eye on Merlin, Percy and Elyan had always been fond of the young man but since the crash had become friends with him. They both decided that they would do their very best to help keep him and his secret safe. Arthur already thought of Merlin as a younger brother and was also very protective. It was this protective streak that made him decide to have a word with his best friend. So the second evening after their return Arthur asked Gwaine to join him in this office at home. He wanted the conversation to be private.

"What did you want Princess?" Gwaine asked as he sat down in one of the leather chairs by Arthur's desk. He was his normal picture of relaxed ease his legs crossed and leaning back in the chair.

"I want to speak to you about Merlin….I've been noticing the change in your attitude lately … you're more…intense. I don't want you becoming attached to Merlin, you would only hurt him." Arthur looked at his friend in concern.

Gwaine sat up more and glared at Arthur "I would never hurt Merlin!" he protested.

"Gwaine I know you to well, I've seen that look in your eyes to many times. Look Merlin wouldn't understand, he would want more than you can give him…even if he was gay and I'm not sure he is." Arthur said trying to keep calm.

"I repeat I would never hurt Merlin, alright I admit I'm attracted to him, and alright I've dated several men and women, but Merlin is different."

"Gwaine! You haven't dated several people you've dated hundreds and that no exaggeration. Merlin is an innocent; he's already told us he has no intention of having relationships so leave him alone." Arthur reminded his friend.

"That's not strictly true and you know it, he said he wasn't going to get involved, as he didn't want children, well I won't give them to him will I? I don't expect he's thought about having a relationship with a bloke. There's no reason why he can't find someone to spend his life with and I want to be that one. He's different Arthur; I want to spend my life with him. He's good, kind and a great sense of humour. You won't frighten me off, I promise I won't hurt him, look he might not even want it himself but let him decide ok. I have no intention of rushing into this." Gwaine glared at Arthur "You won't keep me away from him no matter what."

"If that's what Merlin decides then it's his life, but please think long and hard Gwaine. If you hurt him you won't be welcome here again. Merlin is like my younger brother, he's got under my skin as well. Can't you accept that for yourself?" he asked.

"If that's all Merlin wants then yes, but if I can get more than I will take it, yes he's got under my skin, but it's more than that Arthur, I've never felt this way about anyone before. So keep out of it." Gwaine stood up and walked out of the room and went out into the garden.

It was the first time Gwaine had faced his growing attraction to Merlin, but he knew as he spoke to Arthur that he was serious, and that scared him. Like Arthur said he'd always been a love um and leave um sort of Guy. But for the first time he was hoping to spend the rest of his days with someone. He didn't even know if Merlin would want that kind of relationship, his gaydar just didn't work with Merlin. But like he had told Arthur if he wasn't he knew Merlin would be part of his life from now on. All he had to do now was try to find out Merlin's feelings.

Arthur hadn't been the only one to notice Gwaine's interest in the young Warlock, Kilgarrah had also noticed and like Arthur he wanted to make sure Merlin didn't get hurt, so he to tried to talk to the brunette. His turn came after breakfast the next morning. As Kilgarrah left the room he had stayed in the night before he noticed Gwaine coming out of Merlin's rooms. His eyebrows shot up, Gwaine must have it bad if he was up at this hour, and the Lord was well known for not being a morning person. Kilgarrah caught him up on the stairs. "Gwaine" he called out. Gwaine waited for him.

"How's Merlin this morning?" he asked

"Still asleep, he looks so pale and worn out." Gwaine said in a mournful voice.

"He's young. I'm sure he'll bounce back. You're fond of him aren't you?" Kilgarrah asked.

"Yes I am, he's a great bloke." Gwaine agreed.

"What I mean is, you have strong feelings for him" Kilgarrah corrected himself.

"Not you as well, look I've already had this conversation with Arthur, I have no intention of hurting Merlin OK!" Gwaine said crossly.

"No I don't for a minute think you would, you may be a reprobate but you've a good heart. I think you would be good for Merlin, as long as you are serous, the fact that you're male also won't be a problem." Kilgarrah said.

Gwaine looked at the older man in amazement "You approve! Well tell Arthur that will you. Is Merlin gay then?"

Kilgarrah shook his head in despair "You youngsters! Merlin is of magic, it makes him different that you and I. Merlin as you've noticed is a loving person, but he doesn't follow your rules, he loves where it is given. If you love him enough and let him know, you will find that love returned. His deep love as not been claimed yet. Oh he has the love of a son for his mother, of course, but a partner's love is yet to be claimed."

Gwaine grinned, delighted by the news.

"I hope you don't need lessons in wooing as well?" Kilgarrah said smiling. "Just be yourself Gwaine and if it's meant to be it will happen. If Merlin doesn't feel the same way he will still see you as a good friend. But I will add that like Arthur I won't see Merlin hurt, I'd kill you before I'd let that happen."

Gwaine looked at Kilgarrah and knew somehow that Kilgarrah meant what he had said. If he hurt Merlin he wouldn't have to worry about Arthur, he wouldn't live long enough.


	22. Chapter 22

Gwaine had the feeling that everyone but Merlin knew of his feelings, he found Hunith looking at him with a questioning look several times. He decided that once Merlin was better he would have a word with him. But until then he would content himself with sitting with him as often as he could.

Unfortunately Gwaine ended up being called away, so was unable to carry out his plans. His father and older brother had been involved in a car crash, and were seriously injured. The accident happened in America where they had been on holiday. As their nearest relative he had been contacted. Gwaine had been estranged from his most of his family for many years, when his parent's marriage had been dissolved he had returned to Ireland with his mother, and had refused to see his father again, even after his mother had died. But as the next of kin he flew out as soon as he heard. By the time he had arrived both were dead. Gwaine then arranged for the bodies to be returned to their family seat. He would have a lot to sort out, as he would now inherit his father's title and responsibilities, something he had never wanted. He was now the Duke of Sussex. The new Duke informed Arthur that he was flying back to England but wouldn't be able to see him for few days but to keep him informed on Merlin's condition.

Arthur meanwhile worked mostly from home, wanting to be there when Merlin woke up. It was four days before Merlin finally opened his eyes for longer than five minutes. Gaius had stayed at the house until Merlin was properly awake. The doctor told Arthur not to worry about the prolonged sleeping.

"Merlin is growing in power all the time, but he used a tremendous amount of magic, what with the crash, he fight with Nimueh and in healing himself. Even now he's awake it will be several days before he is back to anything like normal. Using the glamour was unavoidable, but that didn't help."

Once he had woken Hunith took Merlin's meals up to his room for the first couple of days, and Arthur and Kilgarrah visited for short periods. Percy and Elyan made sure to keep an eye on Merlin as well as Arthur. But nothing occurred to cause then any concern.

Arthur was astounded to find that Merlin had healed his burn; he had been convinced it would have needed surgery. Merlin would have a nasty scar from the injury, but didn't seem that concerned. Once Merlin was stronger Arthur went back to work, and gradually Merlin started to join him. Merlin was proving invaluable, his keen mind and sharp intellect meant he was soon contributing fully to the company despite his recent injuries.

Unfortunately Merlin hadn't recovered as well as Arthur would have liked. He was having recurring nightmares about killing Nimueh. He would wake screaming in the night, convinced he was becoming a monster. Merlin couldn't accept he had used his magic to kill someone. If Arthur heard Merlin in the night he would go into him and try to comfort him but had little success. Gaius made a potion that he said would help with the dreams, but it didn't seem to work. Elyan also spent some time talking to Merlin, being the only one besides Gwaine who had witnessed the event, he hoped he could help. But nothing seemed to work and Merlin was becoming withdrawn and tired once he was home in the evenings.

Two weeks later the two men went to the funeral of Gwaine's father and brother, to support their friend. Afterwards they went to Gwaine's newly inherited London house. It was huge far bigger than Arthur's London house and had clearly been in the family for years. Gwaine was pleased they had turned up and appreciated their support. Gwaine was surprised to see Merlin looking so gaunt and worn out.

The night of the funeral Arthur and Merlin stayed at Gwaine's and it was Gwaine that woke when Merlin cried out in his sleep. Gwaine went into Merlin's room and woke the other man and sat talking to him.

"Merlin you need to put this behind you, you had no choice, without your magic we would have all been killed, as it was you were injured."

"My magic is not for killing, it can be used for better things. I am no better than them if that's how I use it. I am becoming a monster." Merlin was clearly distressed.

"You're no monster Merlin, and you never will be, otherwise you wouldn't be suffering so much now. You did what you had to do, no more no less." Gwaine pulled Merlin into his chest and comforted him. "She would have killed the three of us, then Arthur and Percy when they arrived, you know that deep down."

Merlin looked at his friend and felt guilty "I'm sorry for causing such a fuss, you should be sleeping, you have lost your father and brother you don't need this bother."

"It's no bother Merlin, I'm not grieving, I know that sounds awful, yes I feel sorry they've died, but I lost them both many years ago. They were both horrid to my mother and I could never forgive them for that. He may have been a Duke, but nobility is what you do not who you are. You are far nobler than either of them. You are a good man Merlin and I count myself privileged to know you." Gwaine smiled down at Merlin. "Now come on, settled down and try to rest, you look awful."

Merlin felt better having Gwaine nearby, he looked on Arthur as a good friend but somehow he felt more comfortable with the easy going man by his side. He soon dozed back off to sleep, and in the end had the best night's sleep he had since he woke up after the crash.

The next morning Arthur explained what had been happening, and Gwaine made a point of trying to talk to Merlin once more, but with no success. Gwaine had had a lot to sort out and was busy in meetings; he already decided to let the present managers continue to look after his newly acquired estates. He had no intention of changing his life to much. Although Gwaine knew he wouldn't have much choice in some of the things he knew had to do. After all he now owned five thousand acres of land, including several acres of London and had gained one hundred and fifty million pounds overnight. It still made him a pauper compared with Arthur but he was still a very wealthy man.

Over the next few days when he wasn't at meetings Gwaine spent time with Merlin. Arthur and Merlin were out most days, so it was the evenings that gave them time together. After five days Arthur and Merlin went back to Arthur's home and it wasn't long before Gwaine started to turn up most evenings. In the end he moved back in, saying he didn't like his father's large house all to his self and that it brought back bad memories. It was soon obvious that Merlin and Gwaine's relationship was changing. Despite the fourteen year age gap, Merlin was now 19 and Gwaine 33, they two men had a lot in common. At first Hunith was obviously concerned, but gradually became happier as she saw her son begin to blossom in a way he never had before. Gwen and Lance were also very protective of the youngster.

Their peace wasn't to last, and one day three weeks after the funerals, when Arthur and Merlin were in Birmingham for a meeting at one of Arthur's factories when the next event occurred. They had had a successful meeting and were making their way back towards Birmingham, when the car suffered a blowout and Elyan only just managed to keep control of the car. Once they were on the hard shoulder they got out of the car. They were walking to the bank to wait when a lorry went straight into the car. If it hadn't been for Merlin Arthur and Percy would have been killed, they had been the last to get off the road. The driver of the lorry was shaken, but at least no one was hurt although Arthur's Daimler was a write off. It appeared the lorry's steering column had snapped just as he approached the car. Two things happening at the same time seemed somewhat suspicious to them all. Merlin sent his magic out and found traces of dark magic lingering and that was enough for him.

As they waited for the recovery vehicle Merlin put a shield around them to prevent further incidents. They were all thankful that Elyan had extensive training in driving, as part of his Protection Officer training. It was clear to them all that the death of Nimueh hadn't stopped the threat to Arthur and presumably Merlin, as they others must know of his involvement by now.

That weekend as they relaxed at the house Merlin was targeted directly. He had decided to take a swim in the indoor pool and just as he dived in the water disappeared, leaving him to hit the tiles at the bottom where there should have been eight foot of water. It was to late for him to do much except to try to roll to prevent too much damage. His magic cushioned him to a certain extent but he was still knocked out. Gwaine came from the changing rooms just afterwards and ran towards him as fast as he could, shouting out for help as he did so. He jumped down into the pool just as the water came back in a gush. Gwaine grabbed hold of Merlin and held his head above water. The blood from Merlin's head wound coloured the water all around them. Gwaine started to swim toward the steps as he got there Arthur was waiting. He had heard the calls for help. Arthur took Merlin and carefully laid him down pulling his phone out as he did so.

"Call Gaius" was all he said to whoever answered his call, clearly speaking to someone else in the house.

Percy came running round the corner and took in the scene in front of him. "What happened." He asked.

"Merlin came out before me and dived in the pool, the water disappeared, he hit the bottom, then I jumped in and all the water came back."

Percy went to the wall and pressed a button all the blinds came down. "At least if anyone's watching they won't see anything." With all that had happened recently no one was surprised at what had just happened.

In a van parked just outside Arthur's main gate Morgause was looking into a scrying bowl, she couldn't believe Merlin's luck. It had been a last minute decision to empty the pool, made when she saw Merlin go into change. When she saw him hit his head she thought she had him. But once again he had got away thanks to the meddlesome brunette. It was time to get rid of the meddlesome warlock once and for all. She would leave and go and speak to her fellow High Priestess and ask Cornelius for his help.

Back at the pool side Merlin started to wriggle and move moaning as he did. "Are you ok Merlin? Come on, open your eyes." Gwaine said to the young man as he looked down at him.

"mmnf" came the reply, but Merlin did open his eyes and looked at Arthur and Gwaine who were either side of him "what happened?"

"You dived into an empty pool!" Gwaine told him. "Then it filled up again, if I hadn't been with you, you would have drowned." The reality of the situation hit him. "Someone's trying to kill you!"

Arthur stood up and turned to Percy "get the grounds checked and see if you can see sign of anyone. Go careful it looks like our magic friends are back."

Merlin struggled to his feet and with Gwaine's help went to one of the loungers round the pool. "Fuck Merlin, go careful." Gwaine told him.

"I'm fine" Merlin told him "I saw the water disappear and curled up, my magic cushioned me from the worse."

"We need to be more careful, I don't want anyone hurt." Arthur said "But how can we guess what's coming next?"

"Perhaps we ought to go to them, rather than wait." Gwaine suggested. "But first we need to get Merlin checked out."

"Gaius is on his way. How do you feel Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I told you I'm ok, can I get dressed" he asked.

"No" came two voices "You need to be checked over first Merlin, here have a towel to keep warm." Gwaine added.

Gaius arrived within half an hour and pronounced Merlin fit to move. He put a dressing on Merlin's forehead and told him to take it easy for the rest of the day. It wasn't long before Kilgarrah arrived and they all sat in the lounge to talk through the events. Hunith was fussing over her son much to his disgust, between her and Gwaine he had had just about enough.


	23. Chapter 23

It was obvious to everyone that Merlin was now a target in his own right and this complicated the situation. It didn't stop either Arthur or Merlin going about their business however. If they could reach Merlin in Arthur's house, there was no where safe for either of them, so they had no choice but to hope that when whoever was after them targeted again they were ready for them. Arthur increased the personal protection. Percy and Eylan would stay as close contact guards, and Arthur hired another set of men to patrol the grounds and house and to act as outriders when they went anywhere. From now on the two men would stay together unless they were in the London House.

Gwaine also said he intended to be about as much as possible. He wasn't about to risk Merlin to anyone else if he could help it. It scared the brunette to think that someone would target an eighteen year old with the intention of killing him, no matter what his powers. It all seemed to go quiet for the next couple of weeks, but in reality it was far from quiet. In a house the other side of the English Channel plans were being made that would affect the men in ways they couldn't have foreseen.

Morgause Gorlois and Morgana Le Fay were having a meeting with Cornelius Sigan in Morgana's Paris home. Morgause had flown back from the UK after her recent trip, and together with her half sister, she had asked Cornelius to join them. They hoped that he would join them in their efforts to kill Arthur Pendragon.

"Why would I want to help you? You have had several attempts have you not? All spectacularly unsuccessful, you attempts have only resulted in the death of Nimueh. That hardly fills me with confidence." Cornelius said scornfully.

"We were unaware at the time that they had help." Morgause protested.

"Ah yes, Balinor's boy, a youngster of eighteen, hardly into his powers, yet he has stopped all you plans so far. Even your recent stupid attempt to kill him in a pool was a failure." Cornelius snorted.

"How did you know about that?" Morgana spoke for the first time.

"You underestimate people, how can you hope to carry out your plans?" Cornelius looked at the two women. "You ideas are good, but you lack…..finesse. As I have said before you are right in your belief that Pendragon must die, if you are to be successful. But you are going about this in the wrong way. You have alienated one of the most powerful warlocks already, and Mordred Vlahos has yet to join you. What will you do if he joins Merlin Emrys?"

"He won't!" Morgana told him.

"Why because you think he is infatuated with you? Don't be a fool. He is an idealist, like so many youngsters. Wake up to reality."

"But will you join us?" Morgause asked "You can't want Pendragon and his kind to destroy us."

"I will help you, but on my terms not yours, and you will follow my plan to the letter, or you are on your own." What we need to do first is to get rid of John Kilgarrah, he may not have magical powers, but he is a shrewd and influential man who has great influence on Emrys. Leave that to me, once he's gone we will meet up and plan the next move." With that Cornelius walked out the room leaving the two high priestesses unsure of their position.

Back in London Merlin and Hunith were planning a party for Kilgarrah's birthday, neither knew how old he was but they had found out his date of birth several years before, and every year since had celebrated it with him. Arthur had agreed to them having the celebrations at his house.

So one Saturday evening Kilgarrah turned up to celebrate with his friends. Merlin went to the door and let him in. Once inside the house Merlin hugged the old man "Happy Birthday Killi! What is it this year one hundred?" he laughed.

"That is for me to know young warlock." Kilgarrah smiled at his young friend. "But I have found the last eighteen years to be the most worthwhile."

"Kilgarrah, good to see you. How come I didn't know when your birthday was and this young whippersnapper did?" Arthur asked as he saw Kilgarrah.

"Merlin is special Arthur. He knows many things." Kilgarrah said a twinkle in his eyes.

"Come on Killi, mum wants to see you, come to the kitchen." Merlin tugged him off with him. Arthur was still amazed at how Kilgarrah changed when in Merlin's company. Arthur liked the man immensely, but had always thought of him as a serious man with no soft side, but he had to admit that with Merlin he was a different person.

They had an interesting evening; Gwaine had joined them and was teased about his new title by Kilgarrah. "You a Duke, hardly seems possible, how will the establishment cope?" Later when he caught Gwaine alone he added to his comment. "It is destiny, your new title, should Merlin become your partner he will have unrivalled protection, the British establishment looks after its own, far more than even Arthur could offer him." He paused looking at Gwaine seriously "Make sure you look after him, he is very special."

Gwaine was surprised "If I get the chance I will. But then neither you nor Arthur would let me do anything else."

"I won't live forever young reprobate; you will be his strength in times to come. All things happen for a reason." Kilgarrah said as he patted Gwaine on the arm before going back to Merlin.

Gwaine looked at Kilgarrah as he walked away; the old guy was always so cryptic in his comments that Gwaine sometimes wondered what he was trying to say. Shrugging his shoulder he went to get another drink. Kilgarrah's comments at the party flashed through Gwaine's mind three days later and he wondered if the old goat had a premonition.

Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine were sitting watching television when Merlin suddenly sat bolt upright, he looked at the other men and his face went pale and said "Kilgarrah!" As his eyes flashed and he disappeared. The other two jumped up and Arthur shouted for Eylan.

"Get the car, were off to Kilgarrah's" before they got to the car Arthur's mobile rang. He answered it to find it was Kilgarrah's housekeeper.

"Mr Arthur please come! Something has happened to Mr Kilgarrah, the police and ambulance are on their way." Came the shocked woman's voice.

"We're on our way, Merlin will be there before us." He told her "What happened?" Arthur demanded.

"The boys here!" with that the phone went dead. By the time Elyan turned into Kilgarrah's house the police were already there. Arthur jumped out of the car, very closely followed by Gwaine and Percy. Arthur approached the police and was stopped from going further. "Sorry Sir, you can't go nearer."

Arthur could see a group of people around a form led on the ground. Kilgarrah's housekeeper ran up to Arthur. "Mr Kilgarrah is dead!"

"Where is Merlin!" Gwaine asked.

"He come just as I found Kilgarrah, he's with him now. Oh Mr Arthur Mr Gwaine it's awful."

Merlin came out of the group and went up to Arthur he looked even paler and more shaken. "Killi's dead! Someone's murdered him."

Arthur pulled Merlin to one side "What happened?"

"They think he was attacked by dogs or something but he wasn't…it was the gargoyles. Look up at them; they have blood on their claws and round their mouths. They were flying back up when I arrived." Merlin was clearly very shaken. He had been very close to Kilgarrah.

Gwaine stepped forward and pulled Merlin into his arms and hugged him "We're here for you Merlin."

It was sometime later when Kilgarrah's body was taken away and the police said Merlin was allowed to go. The housekeeper had been first on the scene so she was the main witness. She hadn't looked up so hadn't seen the gargoyles go back to their plinths.

Once they were back at Arthur's Merlin told them what happened. "When we were sitting here I felt Killi dying, so that's when I left. I was too late I tried to save him but he was dead. I saw the gargoyles settle back down and turn back to stone…..when I went up to Killi he had been ripped apart. I felt his spirit leave him…I can't leave him with the police I must get his body back!" Merlin was beginning to panic.

"They will have to do an autopsy, sorry Merlin" Arthur told the young man.

"No…no they mustn't, they can't, I won't let them." Merlin was beginning to shout.

"I'm sorry Merlin there is nothing you can do." Gwaine said trying to comfort Merlin.

"You don't understand! Killi wasn't human, they can't find out!" Merlin was determined, He went off into a trancelike state and then his eyes flashed.

"What did you do Merlin!" Arthur demanded.

"I made sure he was alone then I moved his body" Merlin told him. "I will bury it tonight, he must never be found."

"What do you mean he wasn't human? Just what was he?" Arthur said sceptically.

"Centuries ago he was a dragon, the last one, when there was nowhere else he could hide he asked Merlin's forebears to help turn him into a human form." Hunith's voice said from the doorway, she moved towards her son. "He was centuries old, he had been helping Merlin's forbears for all this time."

Merlin looked at the others incredulous faces "It's true, my forebears were the last dragonlords. Kilgarrah was the son of Aithusa and the last Welsh dragon. He was named after the last Great Dragon. He was nearly a thousand years old. You heard us at his birthday teasing him about being a hundred, what we really meant was a thousand." Merlin started to cry "He was my friend and someone has murdered him" he sobbed "He was the last of his kind and couldn't even fly free. I will give him the burial he deserves ….. No one will dissect him, he's was the last magical beast."

Merlin turned and faced Gwaine sobbing into his shoulder. Gwaine held him and rubbed the young man's back in comfort. After awhile he stopped. "I need to go and bury him."

"Where is he?" Arthur asked

"His ancestral home Camelot, I will be back soon." Merlin told him.

"Oh no, you're not going alone, we're coming with you!" Arthur told him.

"We can't go by helicopter or car, we must be unseen. You can only come if I transport us." Merlin said "and I can't take everyone and get us back."

"Then take me and Arthur at least." Gwaine said to the teenager as he pulled himself away from Gwaine.

Merlin thought for a while "That should be ok, the body is hidden" with that and before anyone could argue they all disappeared.

When the three men materialised they were in a cave and to the older men's amazement there was a huge dead dragon near them. Merlin has a sad smile on his face; I thought that would happen when he got here. He's turned back to himself."

"How are we going to bury something that big?" Gwaine asked.

"You're not I am. We are in a cave system that used to be under Camelot castle. I will bury Killi here; no one will ever find him. The caves are protected by old magic." Merlin told them.

"Then Camelot was real" Arthur asked looking around the cave.

"Oh Yes, but the history is wrong in many ways, Killi used to tell me the stories." Merlin said wistfully. "I will miss him so much. You know he became friends with you to because your ancestors were part of his history. My many times great grandfather was Merlin the Warlock, Arthur yours was King Arthur and Gwaine yours Sir Gwaine. Together they were Magic, Courage and Strength. He said we were back together because we need to be, it was destiny." Merlin turned to the body of his old friend and fell against the great beast's side. "Oh Killi what will I do without you? I will find the person responsible I promise you"

After ten minutes he stood up straight and pulling his shoulders back he incanted words in the old language " Kilgarrah enoeas dracon aemetten gestibsumlice eaxlgest eac ealdoras innan amles baecern" Kilgarrah's body glowed before gradually turning into a large boulder, that looked similar to several other in the cavern.

"What was that you said" Gwaine asked.

"Roughly it was 'Kilgarrah last dragon, rest peacefully old friend with your ancestors in this sacred place.' And I hope he does." Merlin had tears running down his face. "The time is truly coming for magic to die, how can it continue with no magical beast left? The unicorns and all the others died out centuries ago and now there are no dragons."


	24. Chapter 24

They stayed in the cave for half an hour to let Merlin compose himself before he transported them back to Arthur's house. When they got there they found Gaius waiting for them in the lounge. It was clear from his countenance that he knew of his friend's death. "Kilgarrah's housekeeper called me" was all he said by way of explanation before he moved forward to check Merlin. As he did Hunith walked in and stood by her son.

"I'm alright Gaius, I only transported us ,no other magic was involved" he looked up as Arthur snorted. "Well not much I just had to help Killi to his resting place."

"He was dead then?" Gaius said sadly "The end of his line." Merlin heard his mother take a sudden deep breath as if to calm herself. Then she put an arm round her son. "I'm sorry son he was a good man and a good friend to us both"

From where he was sitting Gwaine looked up quickly at Gaius's remark "You knew!"

"Yes I knew, Kilgarrah was a friend, we had known each other for years, we met because of my interest in magic" Gaius said before looking at Merlin "He had an idea this was going to happen, destiny you know. Kilgarrah asked me to make sure you got this" he handed Merlin an envelope. Merlin sat down and opened it and read the contents, tears running down his face once more.

My Dear Merlin,

If you have this letter the last dragon has gone. I suspect the group we talked about will have been involved, Cornelius Segan, being the most likely suspect. It has been told for centuries I would meet my end by their hand. You must fulfil your destiny just as I have told you. But after find happiness for yourself. I know you will and who with. That too is written. Strength and Courage will be by your side in the fight and afterwards.

You will be the last of your kind to survive of that I am sure. Watch for the earth to tremble and act. Do not trust the Greek. You will know what to do when the time comes, don't hesitate.

Once this is all done cast the spell I left for you, and your will join me once more, when your time comes. Your father will also be waiting you in Avalon. The house and all I had is yours, look in the most unlikely place for the help you need it is in plain sight.

Do not grieve young warlock I had my time and am flying free once more.

Killi.

As Merlin was reading his letter, Arthur and Gwaine were reading theirs Gaius had one for each of them. It seems Kilgarrah had everything planned for the eventuality of his death.

Arthur,

Look after the Warlock, and he will look after you. Your destinies have been foretold for centuries. He will be the last of his kind, as I was the last of mine. Make sure his tendency to be self sacrificing is not his undoing. Strength will look after him, but you need to be his guiding light in the storm ahead. He has the powers but only together can you win.

Kilgarrah.

Gwaine was sat staring at his letter. Not really able to believe that the old goat was dead.

Gwaine,

You are the young Warlocks strength; he will turn to you for support, be there for him. Your position will afford him the protection that Arthur, for all his wealth, cannot. Never underestimate the British Establishment. Courage will guide him in his fight, it will be hard on him, and Merlin will need you at his side. Beware he will try to protect you both, but you must be by his side if he is to find his way. The two witches are not the only enemy beware the Greek he is a double edged sword. I believe Cornelius Sigan will be my killer and Merlin will revenge me. Give my boy the love he deserves.

Kilgarrah.

Merlin handed his mother his letter once he read it, so she could also read Kill's last words to him. He was too emotional to say anything.


	25. Chapter 25

The police visited the next morning they not only had a murder to investigate but the body had disappeared from the morgue in the night. The police had taken lots of photographs of the body but were puzzled as to why it had disappeared. All three men said they had no idea and had all been at home all night. And as a gated estate there was CITV footage to show they hadn't left the house.

Merlin was questioned once more as he had been one of the first at the scene. The police asked why he had visited and he told them he was a close friend of the deceased. Luckily he had, with Arthur's help made sure that the CITV footage was corrupted for two hours before Kilgarrah was found. Otherwise there might be questions as to how Merlin had left the estate. As Merlin was the sole beneficiary of Kilgarrah's will no questions were asked for the reason of his visit. The housekeeper had been the first on the scene and she had confirmed that Merlin had arrived after her and had had no blood on his clothing when he arrived. The coroner had briefly looked at the body before he went off duty and had come to the conclusion the old man had been attacked by some sort of animal, as the marks appeared to have been caused by claws and teeth.

Merlin arranged for the housekeeper to keep her cottage at the end of Kilgarrah's he told her she would be given her cottage for the years of service she had given John Kilgarrah. In return she promised to keep an eye on the place until Merlin had had time to think what to do with it. He did visit as soon as the police had finished at the scene. Arthur, Gwaine, Percy and Eylan went with him. They had a good look around, Merlin wanted to find 'unlikely place' that Killi had mentioned in his letter for the help he promised. They had no luck and in the end decided to leave it for a few days once things had settled down. Merlin was feeling very guilty as he felt he had let Killi down, although he had strong wards on the man he had still been killed. Alright he had sensed the attack on Kilgarrah but that had been no use in saving him.

Later Merlin got together with Gaius to learn as much as he could about Cornelius Sigan. What Merlin heard astounded him.

"Cornelius Sigan is said to be great warlock who centuries ago managed to make his soul immortal. Kilgarrah believed he had been resurrected when the jewel his soul was being kept in was broken during an archaeological dig. His appearance is much like an archaeologist that disappeared at the time Sigan appeared back on the scene five years ago. Kilgarrah told me that Morgause and Morgana had been trying to get him to join them but he appeared to be playing his own game." Gaius told Merlin.

"So he can't be killed?" Merlin asked.

"John thought that the years had weakened the soul which is why Sigan had kept so quiet. He thought that once Sigan was confronted by very powerful magic it might be possible to finally destroy him. He had after all been in the jewel for fifteen hundred years as far as Kilgarrah could tell; he himself had been around for most of that time and had never sensed him until recently." Gaius looked at Merlin and said sadly "You know he felt that he would die at Sigan's hand. Evidently he liked to turn Gargoyles' into the means of death. He was able to make stone come alive."

"He was right, I saw them fly back up to the top of the house and their mouths and claws were covered in blood. Why didn't Killi remove the gargoyles from his house?" Merlin asked.

"Because he liked them, they reminded him of other times. He also said that if Sigan wanted him dead he would find a way. John Kilgarrah was as stubborn, as a man, as I expect he was as a dragon." Gaius told Merlin. "He knew his time was coming, he was getting old even for a dragon."

"I will avenge him; all I need now is to find Sigan." Merlin was determined.

"I was to give you this" Gaius handed Merlin an old leather bound book. "It is very old, but I know you can read the old tongue. It was something I found years ago and Kilgarrah asked me to give it to you when the time came. I think now is that time. It once belonged to your distant relative, the original Merlin."

Merlin took the book with great care and putting it on a desk opened it carefully. Looking at it in wonder he said "Thank you, I don't know what to say."

"I hope it gives you the answers you need, the first Merlin was the last person to put Sigan's soul back into the jewel. The answer may well be in the book. I have read what I can, but I'm no warlock." Gaius looked at Merlin "Take care boy. I am about if you need me, Kilgarrah thought a lot of you, he might not have been an easy person to know, and overly fond on cryptic comments, but you were the most important thing in his life and made his last years bearable."

Merlin spent every spare moment over the next few days reading the book, by the end of which he had an idea of what to do. He was busy with Arthur during the day as business was hectic. He was learning lots of new and interesting things and it helped him cope with his grief. But on the third evening he decided he had enough to try to confront Cornelius Sigan, saying nothing to Arthur, he left the house after supper and headed for Kilgarrah's house on one of the bicycles from the shed. He had been seen leaving by his mother who told Gwaine. Gwaine was staying for a couple of days before leaving to go to Sussex; Gwaine decided to follow Merlin, just to keep an eye on him he took one of the motorbikes so he could catch up with Merlin. He made sure to keep a good distance between them, but it was soon obvious where Merlin was headed.

Once at Kilgarrah's Merlin went in and walked through to Kilgarrah's office and picked up photograph of Killi and him together, it had been taken on a trip to the coast several years previously. Merlin then went back outside and placed the photograph on the ground where Kilgarrah had been found after the attack. Merlin then took a piece of chalk from his pocket and drew a large circle on the ground around the area. Then taking a piece of paper from his pocket he copied some runes spacing them carefully round the circle. Once that was done Merlin took some power from his pocket and sprinkled it over the photo.

Gwaine was watching Merlin from some distance away and beginning to wonder whether he should interfere. Deciding he might need some back up he rang Arthur. Arthur was unaware that either of the men had left, and much to his disgust, so was his security team for that evening, neither of whom where Percy or Eylan. The outside men had seen the two men leave but thought nothing of it, being more interested in keeping people out. Arthur went and with one of the protection officers drove to Kilgarrah's. Once there he left the protection officer with the car and walked to join Gwaine.

By now Merlin was well into whatever he was doing and both men could hear Merlin shouting out something. After awhile there was a flash and a man appeared in the circle. It was a tallish man, who seemed to be wearing a coat made of black feathers. Neither Gwaine nor Arthur could make out much more than that. So they decided to move closer.

Merlin meanwhile was pleased with the success of his spell when he saw the man appear. "Corneous Sigan I assume," he spoke his voice devoid of emotion.

"You must be Merlin, the old boys friend" Cornelius said "You did well to summon me, but you would do well to work with me rather than fight me"

"Join you! you killed the last dragon! He was my friend." Merlin hissed his grief and anger coming out as he looked on the man that had murdered his beloved Killi. "I am going to stop you now"

"YOU stop me? You don't have the power to stop me." Cornelius scoffed.

"But I do, my ancestor put you back before and I am now, only this time you won't get out again!" Merlin said angrily. He was determined to avenge Killi.

Cornelius went to walk towards Merlin, but found he couldn't walk out of the circle. Instead he looked up at the gargoyles he had used before "Swa baet ic maeg min faehb awan!" he shouted.

Up on the roof the gargoyles started to move and come to life. Arthur and Gwaine were horrified to see them fly down toward Merlin and both started to run towards him.

Merlin meanwhile held his hands up and said "Edcierra be baecern ond stedeas" with that the gargoyles flew back and turned to stone. Merlin held out a crystal and before Cornelius had chance to react Merlin incanted "Ic thin sawol her beluce thaet ic the alyse"

A blue mist come from Cornelius mouth and went towards the crystal in Merlin's hand as Cornelius tried to speak, he fell to his knees clutching his throat, a horrified expression on his face, as the mist continued to enter the crystal. The mist stopped just as Arthur and Gwaine reached their friend. They both stopped and stared at the crystal in Merlin hand it was pulsing like a heartbeat. The man in the circle had disappeared, as indeed had the circle, leaving just the photo behind.

Merlin looked at the crystal before looking at his friends "What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"Keeping an eye on you, you fool, why didn't you tell us what you were doing?" Gwaine roared.

"I was avenging Killi, and now I must finish the job." Merlin put the crystal on the ground and again taking the chalk drew a circle round the crystal and drew more runes around it, then this hands went out once more "abraedede op earaon windgeardas strang landsocna" he said in a deep voice, with that the crystal exploded into thousands of pieces and drifted off into the breeze.

Merlin picked up the photo and looking at his friend said "Rest in peace you have been avenged" he then turned to the two men at his side tears in his eyes "That was the man who killed Killi, I summoned him, he tried the same thing with me, but I was ready for him. He was an immortal soul as old as Killi but evil; I trapped his soul and dispersed it to the four winds never to settle. He was getting weak so it was easier than I thought."

Merlin turned back to Gwaine and Arthur once more, as what he had done caught up with him his face paled "I killed again!" he paused "But this time I have no regrets. I failed to protect Killi my wards weren't strong enough…am I a monster?"

Gwaine stepped forward and put his arms around Merlin and looked straight into his eyes "No Merlin, he was an evil man who killed Kilgarrah in a cruel and brutal way. I suspect it wasn't the first time either. You didn't fail anyone, never think that." He hugged Merlin, who then pulled away enough to look at Arthur.

"I agree Merlin, but please don't take risks like that again you idiot, remember what Kilgarrah told you, we should act together." then he to hugged Merlin. "Come on I'm getting you home I'll have the bike picked up in the morning."

Merlin continued to hold on to Gwaine and then seemed to lose the strength in his legs and sagged down. Gwaine quickly put his arm behind Merlin's knees and picked him up bridal style as the young man's eyes closed. "I think we can collect the motorbike in the morning as well. I'll go with you." Gwaine informed Arthur unwilling to let Merlin go.

Arthur looked at Merlin then at Gwaine "OK I'll lock the house, and the bike and join you in the car. Then we can get sleeping beauty here to bed, unless of course you intend to wake him with a kiss that is?" he grinned.

"Don't give me ideas Princess." Gwaine turned and started to walked back towards the car.

In France two women were waiting for Cornelius to return, they had been surprised when he had disappeared from in front of them. Although Morgana was worried that she already knew what had happened, she had had a vision the night before and although it was incomplete it was enough to make her concerned.


	26. Chapter 26

Once they were back at the house Gwaine and Arthur got Merlin up to his bedroom. Hunith came to find out what happened and wasn't that surprised that her son had avenged Killi, the two had been very close. Hunith was proud of her son and once she was happy that he wasn't hurt, but just exhausted from magic use and stress she left the men to get her son to bed, knowing that at his age, he wouldn't appreciate her being there. Once Hunith had left Gwaine turned to Arthur:

"I can sort him out, you go and rollick the protection officers, I know you want to, after all if they didn't stop Merlin one of them should have gone with him, it's not like he transported himself he left here on a bike!" Arthur nodded and left the room.

Gwaine started to undress Merlin and once he was down to Merlin's boxer shorts he covered the young man up and made sure he was warm. Then he sat by Merlin's side. "You idiot, why can't you look after yourself as well as you do other people?" Gwaine muttered. Merlin stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh you're awake are you? I should have made you undress yourself" Gwaine said with a grin "How are you Merlin?"

"k" came a quiet voice "Tired"

"I bet you are we watched what you did back there, you should have taken us with you, you know, the three of us together, isn't that what Kilgarrah told you?" Gwaine ruffled Merlin hair affectionately.

"Needed to do it alone" Merlin said "I had to…he was my friend…the last dragon" tears of grief started to fall down Merlin's face. Gwaine gathered Merlin up in his arms.

"I know Merlin, I know. He was our friend as well, we will all miss the old goat" he held Merlin as he cried. "You need to get some rest"

"Stay with me?" Merlin muttered "Please"

Gwaine let go of Merlin and removed his shoes, before lying on the bed next to Merlin, grateful that the beds were all doubles. He gathered Merlin up in his arms once more and held the young man as he fell into a deep sleep. Gwaine looked down at Merlin until he too nodded off to sleep. Gwaine woke up the next morning wondering where he was for a brief moment, before looking at Merlin who was still in his arms. He carefully untangled himself and got up stretching as he did so. He carefully covered Merlin up again and opened the door as silently has he could. He decided to go and get something to eat before coming back to check on Merlin. As he closed the door behind him Gwaine turned and found Hunith stood there her eyebrows raised in a question.

Gwaine realised it was obvious he has slept in his clothes and understood the silent question Hunith was asking him. "I got him to bed last night and he woke, he was upset and wanted me to stay, I fell asleep." He told Merlin's mother.

"Thank you for looking after him how is he?" Hunith asked obviously satisfied with the explanation.

"He's asleep; I thought I'd get something to eat and a shower before checking on him again." Gwaine told her.

"Come on then, you have your shower and I'll cook you a full English breakfast." Hunith told him with a smile.

Once Gwaine had showered and changed he made his way to the kitchen to find Arthur sat there already eating. "Good morning Gwaine"

"Morning Princess, are you off to work today?"

"No I'm working from home this morning; I want to make sure Merlin is alright before I go too far. I have spoken to Percy he will keep a special eye on Merlin today." He paused "How was he overnight?" Arthur looked at Gwaine "I put my head round the door earlier and saw you with him."

"He woke and was upset" Gwaine said quickly.

"That's alright by me Gwaine, Hunith hasn't killed you so I have no concerns" the blonde grinned.

"I wouldn't hurt him you know that!" Gwaine said defensively.

"I know Gwaine, don't worry."

With that Hunith handed Gwaine his breakfast, he noticed he had extra bacon and smiled up at her "Don't tell Gwen I'm spoiling you" Hunith said. "You deserve it for your uncomfortable night's sleep."

"I heard that Hunith, are you letting his grace eat us out of house and home?" Gwen's voice from the doorway demanded.

"I've told you Gwen; don't call me your Grace!" Gwaine protested.

"Why not Gwaine, it is after all the correct address now you're a duke. I have to put up with being called Princess by you all the time, perhaps I should follow Gwen's example" Arthur teased. Gwen and Hunith chuckled; they thought they could have fun with this. They both had reason to torment Gwaine.

Merlin surprised them all by getting up a couple of hours later; he looked emotionally drained from his grief but otherwise seemed ok. When Arthur questioned him about being tired he replied "I think my power is growing, each time I feel less drained. I'm just hungry"

Gwen who was in the kitchen at the time got him some breakfast and made sure he ate it all, and drank plenty of fluids. Merlin then went back to Arthur's office to help Arthur with his work. They both stopped and joined Gwaine for lunch. Merlin looked at Gwaine "Thank you, sorry for you having a poor night's sleep."

"It was my pleasure Merlin; I should have thought it through and got in bed instead of lying on the top." He winked.

He felt a slap on the back of his head. "You had better not! Not when my boy was tired and couldn't consent you rascal." Hunith told him "For that no apple pie for you!"

"I only meant to sleep Hunith" Gwaine protested "I have never done anything without full consent" he tried to give Hunith an innocent look.

"I do believe Killi was right you are a reprobate!" Hunith replied.

"I'll have you know Kilgarrah liked me!"" Gwaine protested

"He did as well; he told me" Merlin butted in. "He liked the strangest people sometimes!" Merlin gave a half smile at the memory. "Do you remember old man Snobber?" he asked his mother.

"Of course I do, such a strange man. But you're right, Killi really like him as well." Hunith said.

"Oi I'm not strange!" Gwaine protested.

"No your Grace" came the fast response from Merlin.

"I'd give up Gwaine while you still have some dignity." Arthur said between laughing.

They were all glad to see Merlin coming out of his shell and talking to them all. The afternoon saw Arthur and Merlin continue to work from home. They stopped at five and then Merlin decided to go for a walk around the garden, Gwaine went with him. They came back later with Gwaine's arm draped over Merlin's shoulders, it was clear to everyone that the two's relationship had changed. But nothing was said.

In France Morgana and Morgause were starting to make plans, they were both convinced now that Cornelius had somehow been taken out by Merlin and wouldn't be helping them. They did however take his point and decided to plan more thoroughly. After all if Merlin could defeat both Nimueh and Cornelius he deserved to be treated with respect. They had sent for both Edwin, and Mordred Valhos having decided that it might take all their powers combined to kill Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon. This time they would get it right.

In preparation Morgause had already broken into both the British Museum and the Louvre and stolen several ancient artefacts that had lain in storage for years without anyone realising their significance to the old religion. Morgana meanwhile had travelled to the mountains of Wales, to collect something that had been hidden centuries ago by her ancestors.


	27. Chapter 27

Gwaine was happier than thought he had ever been, over the years he had had lots of relationships, but he had never felt like he did now. Merlin was something special, he had known that the minute he met him, he just didn't know why. Yes he was vulnerable, that with the vast amount of power he now knew Merlin had, was a heady and strange mix, but it wasn't that. He had been willing to wait to see if Merlin returned his feelings, and was now hopeful that he did. Last night when Merlin had stood against Cornelius it had terrified Gwaine; he wanted to protect the younger man. Lying with him last night had made Gwaine determined to get closer to Merlin, so when the opportunity to go out in the grounds with him presented itself he took it.

They had walked down to the clump of trees by the river and sat watching the ducks swimming. Merlin started to talk about Killi and how he had helped Merlin come to terms with his magic and being different.

"He always told me I wasn't a monster, but that I was special and I had a role to play. He told me about my destiny, to help Arthur defeat the dark magic in the world. Killi also told me how I came from a line of Warlocks stretching back thousands of years. When I told him I wouldn't want a child of mine to carry the burden I had, he told me I would be the last. I think it was then that I decided he was right, I would never have children. Hearing about my father confirmed that to me." Merlin sounded very sad.

"That's a hard decision to make at your age Merlin; you may change your mind." Gwaine told him.

"No I won't, Killi told me not to close my heart that I would find someone." Merlin stopped talking, clearly upset. "I don't want to be alone." He admitted.

Gwaine looked at the man at his side and decided to take the chance. "You don't have to be Merlin." He said softly. Then he pulled Merlin gently into his arms. "You can have me if you want me." He paused. "I ….. want you Merlin, l have never felt like this before, oh I've had lots of relationships with both men and women, but I have never wanted to be with someone like this before." He was hesitant, a strange sensation for the normally cocky and self sure man. "It's like you're the prefect package, friend and hopefully more." Gwaine looked at Merlin and was surprised at what he saw.

Merlin had listened to what Gwaine said, and as he listened something seemed to wake deep inside of him. He had always believed that he couldn't have a relationship, because of the risk of a child, even though Killi had always told him he would find someone if he opened his heart. Perhaps this is what the old dragon had meant. He knew he was different, but so did Gwaine, the other man knew his secrets, knew he'd killed but still wanted him. Merlin allowed his magic to flow out and touch Gwaine in a way he hadn't allowed it before, his magic swirled round the older man and wrapped around him. That was all the confirmation Merlin needed, his magic wanted to be close to Gwaine, Merlin knew that if his magic was happy he would be.

What Gwaine had seen as he looked down was Merlin's eyes, they were a soft gold and there was a soft smile on Merlin's face. Gwaine could also feel a feeling the like he had never felt before, it was like he was wrapped in a blanket of happiness and contentment. He was drawn to Merlin in an intense rush of feeling. Gwaine put his hand on Merlin's neck and drew the other man into a kiss that was both passionate yet gentle; it was like they were connecting for the first time. Gwaine had never had a kiss like it. As he pulled away Merlin spoke.

"My magic likes you, can you feel it? It's funny Killi always said my magic would decide if I was to ever have a life partner, he was right." Merlin gave a smile that lit up his whole face.

"I'm glad; does that mean you like me as well?" Gwaine asked.

"I am magic Gwaine, my magic is a part of me. Yes I like you, I like you very much." His eyes twinkled.

Gwaine's heart sang as he pulled Merlin closer once more. They sat there for sometime before deciding that they should go back to the house. As they walked back Merlin looked at Gwaine and grinned "Do you tell Mum or do I?"

"Hell she'll never let me have apple pie again!" Gwaine's face paled "Truly what will she think, I'm so much older than you and I'm a bloke."

"Mum won't mind as long as I'm happy, not sure about Arthur though." Merlin replied totally unaware of the speculation that had gone on before and Kilgarrah's thought's on the pair. So as the pair walked back to the house, Gwaine's arm draped across Merlin, they had decided to say nothing for now and see how things developed.


	28. Chapter 28

On Monday Arthur and Merlin were at their London office. Merlin had been helping one of the other offices with some work and was making his way back up to see Arthur when he was called by the reception; it seemed someone had come to visit him. Wondering who it was he wandered down he couldn't think who it could be unless it was Gwaine. Security had been tightened and no one without a pass was allowed in the building without authorisation. But Merlin couldn't believe that would apply to Gwaine. The only other person he could think of was Gaius.

Half hoping it would be Gwaine he made his way to reception only to find a young man, about his age waiting. As Merlin got closer he could sense magic and put himself on the defensive, he considered calling Arthur but decided that would be stupid. If it was a magical threat he was the best one too cope with it. The man had dark brown hair and as he turned round Merlin noticed he had green eyes. The young man smiled as Merlin approached and stepped forward holding out his hand.

"Merlin Emrys?" he asked.

"I am, and may I ask who you are?" Merlin said taking the offered hand and shaking it. He noticed the man had Mediterranean accent.

"You don't know me my name is Mordred Vlahos, I share a talent with you and wondered if we might talk."

Merlin looked at the man and remembered where he had heard the name before. It was Killi and Gaius. Mordred was one of the magic users they had traced. Now what did he do? Merlin took one look at the young man and decided for now he would trust him, he wasn't sure why. "Come on, there's an office empty over there" Merlin grabbed the key from the desk and took Mordred into the small room that was usually used for minor meetings of junior staff.

"What can I do for you? And how did you find me?" Merlin asked as soon as they had sat down.

"I have been looking for you for awhile; I was contacted by a Morgana La Fey sometime ago and asked to join her and another high priestess in some sort of plan. I didn't like the sound of it so I declined. But it got me thinking about people like us and how many more there were. I have been looking and also trying to sense our kind. I felt the magic of the world shift recently and traced it to a man called Kilgarrah and from there I found you." Mordred told him.

"I thought I'd try to talk to you, you must know what it's like, I wanted company of my own kind." Mordred looked sad. "It's lonely for years I thought I was the only one since my family died. My mother and father were killed in an accident. Dad had some power and was helping me, but when he died ….. well I thought I was alone. But I don't want to cause anyone problems and Ms la Fey seemed to be on some sort of power grab, she didn't tell me much, but as I said I wasn't interested."

Mordred's story made Merlin think; it touched a cord deep in him, a wish to not be alone, to have someone who truly understood. "Look wait here I need to ask my boss permission to have time of, but I would love to talk to you." Merlin left the room and went to a phone and rang Arthur.

"Arthur can I have the rest of the day off, someone has come to see me and I would like to talk to them" he asked.

Arthur was immediately curious "Who?"

"A person with my talents, I remember Killi mentioning him, just this afternoon please" Merlin pleaded.

"Is this something you should be risking? After all you don't know him."

"He's OK I'm sure of it" Merlin said and then jumped as Arthur tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere without me meeting this guy." Arthur told him.

"Why didn't you say you were coming down instead of making me jump?" Merlin demanded.

Arthur grinned "You should be more observant Merlin. Now where is this young man?"

Merlin went back to the small office with Arthur in tow and introduced him to Mordred.

"Hello Mr Vlahos, I'm sorry but I don't feel that comfortable with this. You have to understand that we have had dealings with others with your skills and they have not been good ones." Arthur said

"I am sorry to hear that Mr Pendragon, but as I explained to Merlin, I to have been approached and didn't like what I heard. All I want with Merlin is the chance to talk and get to know him. Can you understand that, its lonely thinking you are the only one, a freak." Mordred looked desperate and lonely.

Arthur made a decision and one he hoped he wouldn't regret. "Why don't you hang around for a bit, then come home with us, you can join us for dinner and then spend time with Merlin. I have a responsibility for Merlin and his mother would never forgive me if I didn't look out for him."

So it was decided Mordred would return at five and go home with them. Once back in his office Arthur rang Gaius and asked him to join them with any information he had. He also rang Gwaine to make sure he would be about. There was something about the young man that made Arthur uneasy. Merlin also has some doubts but only because Killi had warned him about the 'Greek' but was that Mordred or someone else? His instinct was to trust him.

Morgana had been to Wales and had retrieved something that her family had always held in high esteem. Although generations had known of its existence, as far as she knew she was the first in fifteen hundred years to hold the object in her hand. A distant cousin of the first Morgana La Fey, had found the artefact and hidden it when the then high priestess was murdered by the warlock over a millennia ago. The artefact was something that many outside the family had looked for. It was the sword that Aithusa had forged all those years before. Forged in a dragons breathe, all be it a baby dragon, it had never blunted or rusted, unfortunately it was still missing the piece of metal that had lodged in the chest of King Arthur.

Morgause had been to the Louvre having retrieved a staff set with a blue jewel and covered in ancient writings and runes, the Louvre had it catalogued as a shaman's staff but in reality it was a Sidhe staff for years it had been wrapped and stored out of sight. Then travelling to England she visited London and in a museum vault there had collected a cup, it was a fairly plain chalice, found near Glastonbury. The cup of life was one of the most prized items ever found from the old religion, yet it had been unrecognised for what it was. With it was some bracelets made of base metal. These objects would give the two high priestesses the ability to defeat Pendragon and his tame warlock. Then they waited for events to bring them all together.


	29. Chapter 29

Gwaine was waiting for them when they got back to the house and immediately pulled Arthur to one side, he looked savage "What the hell did you bring him back here for? You know Kilgarrah warned Merlin about him!"

Arthur glared at Gwaine "What did you expect me to do? Merlin wanted to talk to him, he feels he want to speak to someone like himself. Better he does it here than of on his own somewhere."

"I don't like it!" Gwaine said glaring across the room.

"Nor do I, now I suggest you support Merlin and stay as close as you can." Arthur walked back to the others.

He got back in time for Merlin to ask Mordred "What did Morgana ask you?"

"I promised to keep my counsel, but I didn't join her if that's what you want to know" Mordred replied "I haven't come to side with you either I just wanted to met you, there are so few of us left."

With that Gwaine reached Merlin's side and took the younger man's hand. Merlin looked at him and smiled before turning back to Mordred:

"There will be less left if we fight each other" Merlin said sounding despondent "They've tried to kill me twice already, they made me kill to protect myself and my friends. Magic should be used for good not killing" he looked at Gwaine before speaking once more "This is Gwaine Lot, Duke of Sussex. Gwaine this is Mordred Vlahos, he is another Warlock"

"Please to met you Sir" Mordred said

"I wish I could say the same" Gwaine said "But until I know you can be trusted I reserve judgement"

"Gwaine! Don't be like that surely we trust Mordred, until we have proof either way." Merlin said with a smile.

"Not when it comes to your safety Merlin."Gwaine told him.

"I agree with what you said about magic that's why I won't get involved." Mordred told Merlin "But I would like to be your friend, but I realise why the Duke of Sussex is cautious."

"I'm not sure that will be possible for us to be friends without you getting drawn into the fight." Merlin admitted.

As they were talking Gaius came into the room, he paused and looked at Mordred, his face unreadable. Arthur walked up to him and spoke quietly explaining the problem they had. Gaius, I then walked up to Mordred and held out his hand "Hello young man, my name is Gaius have been researching your kind for years with Kilgarrah." He was obviously expecting a reaction.

"Kilgarrah!" Mordred looked at Merlin "You knew Kilgarrah!"

"Yes he was my friend" Merlin said sadly "They killed him"

"You knew who he was? I mean really who he was" Mordred asked.

"I knew he was the last dragon if that's what you mean, I knew him all my life, and they killed him!" Merlin was clearly upset and Gwaine put his arm round Merlin's shoulders to comfort him.

Mordred looked shocked "Why? Why would they do that? He was the last of his kind, the last magical creature left; I have looked for him for years and couldn't trace him."

"You didn't look in the right place young man, he was hardly hidden, even in his human form, and he even used the same name." Gaius said "We knew about you"

"You did?" Mordred looked concerned

"We know where all of you are, it took us sometime but we traced you all, Kilgarrah wanted to know where you all were, he knew this time would come, it was prophesised, the time when the last of the magic users would side with good and evil." Gaius said "All of your places were know throughout the ages"

"Then you know I would never hurt anyone" Mordred said passionately.

"As it was in the past, it will be in the future. Kilgarrah knew you would be Arthur's Bane." Gaius said "Surely you know your family history"

"That is the past! I will not commit the same mistakes my ancestor did. I am a pacifist." Mordred protested.

"Gaius surely things can change, even in times past things changed, destiny wasn't set in stone" Merlin said.

"Kilgarrah used to tell me that destiny is. What will be, will be as long as we each play our part. To change destiny is a rare thing. He knew after all that he would die, just as he knew you would avenge him" Gaius told Merlin "I believe we must all do our best and hope that we take the right path. But then I'm not a cryptic dragon" Gaius smiled.

Arthur spoke for the first time "Mordred I would like to trust you, but Merlin's safety is important to us, you admit knowing Morgana and speaking to her, how do we know you are telling the truth?"

"I don't care a damn" Gwaine said "We can't risk it; I won't risk Merlin's safety for anything or one. I say you leave and don't come anywhere near us again"

"Gwaine please, all Mordred wants to do is get to know me, I want that as well. You can't control me and everything I do, do you know what's it's like to grow up thinking you are a freak? Please I need to do this." Merlin said aiming his comments at Gwaine but hoping they were all listening.

"We best let him Gwaine, or he'll be off on his own somewhere" Arthur warned. Gwaine grunted and went to poor himself and drink then went off towards the kitchens.

Merlin took Mordred to one side of the large room and sat with Mordred. The two talked for ages until finally Mordred said he had to go. Arthur arranged for Elyan to take Mordred back to the city. Merlin said he would contact Mordred and the two exchanged numbers.

Once Mordred had left Gwaine came creeping back from the kitchens eating an apple and looking daggers at Merlin "You are a fool!" he told him "Kilgarrah warned you yet you still want to be friends with him"

"Killi warned me about a Greek! There are eleven million Greek people!" Merlin said "What makes you think it was him, and even if it was, Killi might have been wrong!"

"Merlin, I think you know as well as we do that Kilgarrah was most likely talking about Mordred. Why are you so set on being unreasonable" Arthur asked.

"Because he's a teenager" Gaius said "I have found that in my experience most teenagers are unreasonable by nature. Just because Merlin is a genius doesn't mean he's not going to act like a teenager"

"I don't think that's helpful Gaius" Arthur said.

"Merlin you have to be careful, I can see why getting to know Mordred is a draw for you, but don't you think Morgana knows that? I won't let you risk yourself, you mean too much to me" Gwaine said taking Merlin into a hug.

With that Hunith walked into the room "Can I speak to my son alone please?" she asked. "With you shouting I've heard enough to know you men are not going to get anywhere as you are" she looked at Merlin and nodded towards the kitchen "Come on Merlin"


	30. Chapter 30

Merlin followed him mother into the kitchen where she sat him down at the table, handing him a drink she looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Merlin you need to be careful, you had Killi to guide you when you were growing up, and who guided Mordred? If he's as keen to be with his own sort as he says he is, and why not, he could have looked for you a long time ago. You need to ask yourself has he already been sucked into Morgana and Morgause's plans. We both trusted Killi and he left you a clear warning. To a young man desperate for acceptance the idea of magic users having power would be a draw. Now I'm not saying he has, but just that you must be careful and not do anything foolish." Hunith looked at her son for a moment. "It would be nice to think you could have a friend like yourself I can see that."

"Mum I can't just condemn him like that, Killi might have been wrong! He's only the same age as me, I've never had a friend like that before."

"Fair enough Merlin, I understand what you're saying just promise me you will be careful and don't meet up with him alone, take Gwaine. I trust him to look out for you. I suppose I should also mention that I approve of your budding relationship with Gwaine; I thought he was a bit old for you but I can see he is in love with you. Underneath all that bluster he's a good man."

Merlin blushed "How did you know?" He asked

"Mother's know everything Merlin, you should know that. Now do you give me your word?" Hunith persisted.

"Yes mum I give you my word, although I don't know what Gwaine will say"

"Leave Gwaine to me, he likes apple pie and apple cake too much to upset me" Hunith grinned. "Talking of which give him this it will save him creeping down in the night to steal it." Hunith handed Merlin a piece of her apple cake wrapped in cling film.

Merlin laughed as he went back into the lounge. Seeing Gwaine sat in one of the chairs he made straight for him "Here you are Gwaine, mum said it will save you stealing any in the night" he handed over the cake. "Fancy a Duke having that sort of reputation."

"Your mother is an angel Merlin; do you think she would come to work for me?" Gwaine said clutching the cake.

"You said that before but what's the point when you're here most of the time?" Arthur quipped.

The subject of Mordred was dropped although Merlin noticed Gaius looking at him several times before the old man left to go home.

Over the next few weeks Gwaine and Merlin's relationship deepened and the pair were often seem walking in the grounds of Arthur's house hand in hand or kissing. It was clear to everyone that they were now a couple. During that time Mordred got in the habit of waiting for Merlin as he finished work, so Gwaine got in the habit of picking Merlin up. Mordred wasn't happy with that but he had no choice but to accept the brunette's presence.

Things began to happen elsewhere Morgana and Morgause decided to put part one of their plan in action, if it worked they might not need to do anything else. They went to a secluded lake in Wales, the last home of the Sidhe. Using the staff they called the Sidhe elder. Eventually he came to the surface to great them.

"It has been over a millennia since a High Priestess has graced these shores, why are you here now?" he demanded.

"We are here to ask for your help to defeat the ancestor of Arthur Pendragon" Morgause told him. "Together we can rid the world of his kind and once more the Old religion can rule."

"You are a dying force, what makes you think you can succeed, we are left alone here, why should we help you"

"When we succeed your kind will once more be in your rightful place, and our old enemy will be gone forever." Morgana told the elder. "You have suffered at the hands of the Pendragon line, just as we have."

"In that you are right, what do you want of us?"

Gwaine didn't feel at all happy about the growing friendship between Merlin and Mordred, it worried him so he stuck like glue to Merlin if the pair met outside of Arthur's house and even there he made sure he was about. Since he had taken over the dukedom he no longer modelled so accept for his own family business he was free to stay in London. He had good managers on his estates and so his except for his charity work he could be free to do as he wished. He noticed a growing closeness between the two and felt that Mordred was falling in love with his boyfriend. This didn't go down well with Gwaine. He trusted Merlin and knew that Merlin would be faithful, but he was less trusting of Mordred.

So he kept close, and only once left them alone when out and that was only to go to the toilet. When he was gone Mordred turned to Merlin, "Now he's gone shall we skip out of here."

"No I don't think so Mordred, Gwaine is only looking out for me" Merlin told the other man.

"Are you going out with him?" Mordred asked.

"Yes I am, he's a great man" Merlin said defensively

"He's too old for you Merlin, you could do better than him" Mordred was clearly angry and although Merlin didn't realise Mordred was also jealous.

"I don't think so, anyway I'd have trouble he's a Duke!" Merlin said flippantly, grinning as he was trying to defuse the situation.

"Is that what you want? A title, what about love, Merlin he's not the man for you" Mordred insisted.

"I love him Mordred, please stop this" Merlin pleaded.

Neither of the men had noticed Gwaine's return until he spoke "Yes please stop Mordred" Gwaine's sounded annoyed as he stood behind Merlin's chair and his arms went round Merlin's waist "Is that what this is all about, do you fancy my man?"

"And what if I do, we have more in common than you'll ever have and I'm more his age" Mordred said "You're too old for him"

"Mordred, I wanted to be your friend nothing more" Merlin said "I was with Gwaine before you came on the scene, and even if I wasn't I'm sorry I wanted friendship no more." Merlin said. "Like you I wanted to get to know someone like me, as a friend."

"Why him! He's a drunkard and sleeps around, he won't look after you!" Mordred insisted. "We could be good together"

Before Merlin had a chance to answer Mordred Gwaine spoke up "That's enough! Merlin knows all about me, I haven't been with anyone since I met him as for being a drunkard I think that is none of your business, we are soul mates where as you … you aren't worth the mud on Merlin's boots" Gwaine said angrily before he bent down and kissed Merlin's neck.

Merlin leaned back into Gwaine's embrace before looking at Mordred "I'm sorry Mordred I wanted to be friends, that's all, if you don't want that then I can't be anymore to you. I never thought you wanted anything else"

"Come on Merlin let's get you home love." Gwaine said helping Merlin to his feet, and as a show of possessiveness Gwaine took Merlin hand in his and kissed Merlin's knuckles before putting his arm around Merlin. Gwaine then looked at Mordred over his shoulder "Now you know, so remember friends or nothing."

Mordred looked at Gwaine with hatred "You poisoned Merlin against me!" he hissed.

Merlin turned round "That's not true Mordred Gwaine and Arthur have both been very kind to you, alright Gwaine might be a bit …. attentive, but I like that. He looks after me. As I said I'm happy to be your friend and I hope you will agree to that, but please don't expect anything else."

"You don't need looking after! Not by him, you could squash him like a fly if you wanted to!" Mordred was seething. "Were as we are equals, superior to him in every way!"

"Mordred can you hear yourself! Please don't think that way. Gwaine does look after me, he makes me feel loved and protected, and Gwaine balances me. Once you've calmed down and thought about this give me a call." With that Merlin allowed Gwaine to take him away.

The whole event had unsettled Merlin and made him unhappy, he had liked Mordred's company and wondered if he had led the other man to believe there was anything else there. Later that evening he spoke to Arthur about what had happened.

"Merlin I don't think it was your fault, I've seen you with Mordred, you gave him no reason to think you were other than a friend to him. I think Mordred had just built things up in his head, he was so desperate for some sort of connection, and you are a good looking fellow, as well as very smart and powerful that's a potent combination. You are not responsible for his feelings towards you, you love Gwaine, and anyone can see that." Arthur told his young friend.

"But what if I've pushed him to the other side?" Merlin asked

"No Merlin, don't think like that. If Mordred joins the others then that's his choice, not your fault. Give him time to think it through, but if he does contact you be careful. He might well join them and come back as a mole." Arthur said "But you will have to face that when or if it happens, just remember you have friends here, and I don't just mean Gwaine and me, Leon, Percy, Elyan as well as Lance and Gwen, we're all here if you need us."

Merlin left Arthur feeling slightly better but still wondering where he went wrong. Gwaine soon made him feel better as they curled up on the sofa in Merlin's suit together. Although they had yet to consummate their relationship fully, Gwaine was waiting for Merlin to decide when that would be, they did enjoy some heavy petting sessions together so Merlin's mind was soon engaged in other things.

Mordred however was livid, he loved Merlin and had been spurned, he had truly believed that they would get together, that Merlin would see that Gwaine was not the man for him, he was too old and a letch. Had Merlin just been playing him along? Mordred spent the next few days brooding, before deciding to give Merlin one final chance to see that he was a far better choice and that they could be happy together.


	31. Chapter 31

Gwaine was worried; he had remembered something Kilgarrah had said to him about being able to protect Merlin, better than even Arthur could due to his position in the establishment. He hadn't honestly let his recent dukedom effect his choices, but he understood completely what the old man had been saying. The situation with Mordred was of a concern, it was clear that the Greek had been upset at Merlin spurning him. So Gwaine decided to act and he made an appointment to see someone to discuss the matter.

Gwaine was well known for being a playboy, but underneath he had a real respect for the monarchy and the traditions of the country. He had no intention of causing undue upset if it could be avoided, so later that week he turned up at Windsor. After a discussion, that he would later deny ever took place, he decided to put his plan in action. The next stage was to speak to Hunith, which he did so as soon as he could. He walked into the kitchen at Arthur's London home to find Merlin's mother cooking.

"If you've come to steal food again you can wait" Hunith told him with a grin. She had become quite attached to the young man.

"No I've come to talk to you" Gwaine said his face serious. "I want to ask you something important."

"Oh, in that case wait a moment and I'll make us both a tea." Hunith smiled wiping her hands on her apron. "Well what can I do for you?" she asked once they were sat at the large table with their cups of tea.

"Well …" the normally brash man was obviously finding this difficult, Hunith waited patiently. "You know that Merlin and myself have been getting closer? I mean I really am very fond of your son." Hunith nodded. "Well I've been thinking about something Kilgarrah said to me and with all the recent events …. I was thinking of asking Merlin to marry me. But obviously I wanted to ask you your thoughts first."

"Why? I don't mean to be rude but it's a big step. You say your fond of Merlin, well he's fond of you, but are you in love. I wouldn't want either of you to marry because of something Killi said." Hunith looked a Gwaine "and in your position it will cause controversy."

"Yes I do love Merlin, and have every intention of spending my life with him, I know I've got a reputation, but I feel differently about Merlin. As to the controversy I have already taken advice. It's not going to be a problem, with the people who matter, and the rest we can deal with." Gwaine looked at Hunith his face open and honest, clearly wanting Hunith to see his sincerity. "What would your feelings be if I asked him?"

"Gwaine Merlin is a grown man, even if a young one. He's nineteen soon and I can't make his discussions for him. I would prefer he wait, but you have my blessing, if you are truly serious, and have thought this through. You are quite a bit older than him, but that might be a good thing and at least you know about his talents."

Gwaine breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you, I know he wouldn't have said yes if you were against the idea."

Then Hunith gave Gwaine a big smile "You aren't doing this to get a lifetimes supply of cake and pies are you?"

Gwaine smiled back "Caught again!" Gwaine turned and went off the find Merlin his mind made up. He found Merlin in his rooms; the young man was reading a computer book. Gwaine walked up and put his arms on Merlin's shoulders. "Put that down you bookworm."

Merlin looked up and grinned at Gwaine "I wondered where you had gone." Then he stood up and moved into Gwaine's arms "I missed you" he kissed the brunette.

"Did you?" Gwaine looked into Merlin's eyes "I have something to ask you"

"Oh! what? Do you want me to go and steal some of the cake mum made earlier?" he grinned

"You slight me!" he said in a hurt tone before adding "Is it an apple cake?"

Merlin laughed "No, it's my favourite Lemon drizzle"

"Well in that case, no, you can leave it for now" Gwaine removed Merlin's arms from round his neck and sat Merlin down in one of the armchairs in the room. Then to Merlin's surprise Gwaine got down on one knee in front of him, taking one of Merlin's hands he looked at the younger man "Merlin Emrys will you please do me the honour of marrying me?"

Merlin looked shocked and for a couple of moments couldn't speak. Gwaine looking into Merlin's eyes noticed tears welling up, and then Merlin nodded his head before answering "Yes …. Are you sure?" he asked timidly.

Gwaine felt a weight lift from him when he heard Merlin's first word, then the second part sunk in "What do you mean am I sure! I'm here on my knees to you!" he then gathered Merlin into his arms and hugged him before putting him hand in his pocket and bringing out a ring "I got this from the vaults just in case, I didn't think you'd want the family emerald and diamond one but this is just you." Gwaine took Merlin's hand and slipped a signet ring on Merlin's ring finger, it was bit tight. "We can get that altered. It's the seal of the dukedom and dates back to the sixtieth century. The Duke at that time was a portly man and he worn it on his little finger."

Merlin looked at it in awe "You want me to wear something that old? I might lose it"

"You won't lose it, it's no good lurking in the vault" Gwaine told him.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold "There that's a tiny bit bigger, I can change it back if I need to. I don't have one for you!" his face fell.

"I have so many already Merlin, don't worry"

Merlin however wouldn't hear of it, and went to his draw and brought out a box and opened it and took out a small box. Opening it he took Gwaine's hand and slide a ring on Gwaine's ring finger "My dad's wedding ring, when he went missing he wasn't wearing it because he'd hurt his hand and it was swollen" The ring was a dragon biting its own tail. "It was a version of the snake everlasting love but a dragon, dad loved dragons."

Gwaine looked at it with interest, it fitted perfectly "This is more precious to you than the one I gave you, Merlin I will treasure it." He kissed Merlin before pulling away "Come on we need to let your Mum know, I asked her permission so it won't come as a big surprise. But one other thing I would like to do, can we marry in two weeks?"

"Two weeks! Why?" Merlin asked shocked

"I don't want to wait; I just feel I want you to be mine was soon as I can! I can't explain it. I don't know about you but I don't want a big do, the family house in Sussex had a licence we could marry there." Gwaine told Merlin "It's just a feeling I have, there's so much happening at the moment I just think it best, but if you don't want to we can wait."

"OK as long as mum's happy" Merlin said "I don't want to wait either." Merlin blushed. The two men hadn't had sex yet as Merlin wanted to wait, his mother had installed old fashioned values in he son, but he was finding it difficult.

Hunith was happy for the couple it was obvious the couple were in love, she was somewhat surprised at the speed of the wedding but couple were adamant. Gwaine started arrangement immediate and in the end the date was set for two and a half weeks time.

When they told Arthur he was not as surprised as they thought he would be. "I could see it wouldn't be long, just look after him Gwaine or I'll send Percy round"

Arthur arranged for his tailor to make a new suit for Merlin and also arranged for Hunith to have an outfit made. It was to be a small affair as the couple wished, Arthur couldn't help but ask the couple "One of you aren't pregnant are you, only that's the only reason I can think for such a hurried affair." He kept a straight face as her said it and Merlin looked at him in shock before realising it was a joke.

When news leaked of the upcoming wedding there was some fuss in the press, Gwaine was the first Duke to enter into a same sex marriage. There was speculation what Merlin's title would be. But in the end it was agreed that he would just be known simply as Mr Lot. Merlin received a text from Mordred which simple said "You will regret your marriage." It upset Merlin at first and Gwaine was angry but in the end Merlin told him not to worry he felt Mordred was just shocked and would get over it. Although in reality it did worry him and he discussed it with Arthur who agreed and asked Percy and Elyan to keep an eye out for Mordred.

They were right to worry, Mordred has already been reconsidering the offer from Morgana and Morgause but when he heard of the engagement has was so incensed he set them a message telling them he had changed his mind. When he met up with them he listened to their plans with interest.

"I want the Duke dead" he told them "But are you planning on killing Merlin?" from his look and tone the women realised the reason for the change of heart.

"We had thought about it, but if you want him spared we could, but you understand we would have to block his magic or he would be a danger to us." Morgause told the young man.

"Could you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes, we have been collecting artefacts from the past and as part of something else we secured, we came across some magic suppressing manacles and a collar. But Merlin would have to wear then for the rest of his life." Morgana added. She didn't mention that that life would be a short one. They had no intention of allowing such a powerful mage live. What the boy didn't know wouldn't hurt him. It would be good to have Mordred on board; they could deal with his obsession with Merlin later. Their plan was now one step closer to completion. They weren't hurrying they knew they had one chance and needed to be sure of all of the details.

Meanwhile Gwaine and Merlin's plans were well underway and the wedding day soon came round. The couple weren't going away on honeymoon afterward but were spending a few days at Gwaine's ancestral home. Merlin wanted to wait, he knew that the High Priestesses hadn't finished yet and wanted to stay in the country in case Arthur needed protection. Gwaine agreed and they planned a long holiday when they felt it would be safer.

The day of the wedding was a glorious early winter's day the sun was shining and as the small group collected there was smiles all round. As well as Arthur and Hunith, Percy, Elyan and Gaius were present and a surprise attendance of the Prince of Wales and his wife. They were there to show solidarity with Gwaine, it would show the establishment, that the fact that they were of the same sex, was not looked down upon. Merlin was surprised to see them he had no idea that Gwaine knew them well. The ceremony was a short one and then they all had a meal provided by Gwaine's cook and caterers. As the house was used for weddings there was a very professional team in residence. Afterward the rest left leaving the two men alone. The pair said good bye to everyone and Merlin gave his mum a hug, Hunith had cried during the ceremony, but told the others she hadn't lost a son she had gained one, and one that would ensure she had to continue cooking for ever more.

Once the men were alone it wasn't long before they were in bed together for the first time. Gwaine marvelled at how well their bodies fitted together. He was a gentle lover and took his time, allowing Merlin to set the pace. Merlin was a little apprehensive but soon felt completely at ease. Before the night ended he had lost all his shyness with his husband. The couple were hardly seen for the next few days and when they were it was only to get something to eat. Gwaine laughed and said they didn't need to go away to have a good time, in fact if they had gone away they wouldn't have done any different. Both men couldn't have been any happier.


	32. Chapter 32

Once the honeymoon was over Merlin wanted to go back to work for Arthur, so Gwaine went with him and stayed in Merlin's rooms. The one thing Gwaine did do was make Merlin go back to the tailors at Savile Row; he wanted to get a slightly more modern looking suit for his new husband, rather than the classical ones Arthur preferred. He could have got it made at one of the other firms but Gwaine had a wicked sense of humour. As they walked in they were greeted by the ever present George. He looked at Merlin in his normal disdainful fashion until Gwaine spoke "My husband needs a new suit, make sure to bill me this time and not Mr Pendragon."

"Of course your Grace" As always George knew the correct address for a Duke. He looked to see who else was there. "Oh come on George surely you've read the news! Merlin is my husband" Gwaine said with a grin putting his arm round Merlin possessively.

As the penny dropped Georges face was a picture of distaste before he quickly recovered "Indeed Your Grace would …." He was unsure what to address Merlin as and he paused "….Sir please tell me what you would like" George looked at Merlin, he was clearly unimpressed with Gwaine's choice as a partner.

Gwaine grinned "You may call Merlin either Sir or Mr Lot, but do remember his status, I will not tolerate snobs George"

"Of course not Your Grace" George started to fluster and started to check Merlin's measurements, in his agitation was rougher than usual and dropped his tape twice. On the second occasion Gwaine tutted then said in an impatient voice "Oh leave it George, you're clearly not with it today" he turned to Merlin "Come on darling I'll take you somewhere they know how to look after you."

Merlin tried not to grin at the mortification on Georges face. He picked up his jacket and followed Gwaine from the shop. As they got outside Gwaine laughed and Merlin hit him on the shoulder "That was mean"

Gwaine stopped laughing "I know but he's such a snob I couldn't resist it. You have been elevated so much it confused him. Anyway I really wanted to take you somewhere else." They went farther along the road and into another shop. It looked just as upmarket as the last one but the staff were defiantly friendlier as they walked in, a man of about thirty walked up to Gwaine "Hello Gwaine, I suppose I should call you your Grace now!"

Gwaine grinned "You do Paul and I'll go back and see George" the other man laughed.

"George is so correct; mind you he's a good tailor and one of the best with a tape." Paul said then looked at Merlin and smiled "I take it this is your new husband?"

"It is, and I'd like a suit for him, he has several of Georges specials that Pendragon got for him, but I'd like to see him in something more his age" Gwaine said.

"Oh good I get to play!" Paul laughed and held out his hand to Merlin "Since Gwaine hasn't seen fit to introduce us I'm Paul and you are?"

Gwaine butted in before Merlin spoke "This is Merlin, and as you said he's my husband so behave" he turned to Merlin "He's a good tailor with an eye for younger style, but if he puts his hands anywhere he shouldn't. Let me know if he does and I'll cut the bastards balls off" he glared at Paul.

Paul didn't look the least bit offended "Oh territorial are you, that's new"

"I've never found a keeper before" Gwaine said winking at Merlin. "Don't worry he'll behave now he knows your exclusive."

Merlin looked from one to the other before asking "Does Arthur ever come here?"

Paul laughed "He has been known to but Mr Pendragon is more a classic man. I've known Gwaine for years he had modelled for me in the past." Paul turned to Gwaine "I suppose that's over now? It would be a pity, a Duke modelling my clothes would be good for business"

Gwaine ignored him and turned to Merlin "He's an idiot but has a good eye. I've known him for years he gave me my first modelling job in exchange for some suits"

"Yes then they all got on the bandwagon I should have made him sign and exclusivity agreement. Armani ! really" he sounded offended.

With the hour Pal had taken all the measurements he needed, and turned to the two men "Anything in particular or shall I draw up a few sketches? Merlin here has a divine form for a model; I think I might replace you after all."

Merlin laughed this time feeling far more at ease "I have a job thanks with Mr Pendragon, and I don't think I would want to be model anyway."

Gwaine grinned "I wouldn't let you anywhere near him anyway Merlin, he's a lecher and you're too young and innocent. Paul he's far too intelligent for that job, he learns languages for something to do!" he paused "Paul I'm going to trust you to come up with something, but it needs to be wearable everywhere not on a cat walk ok."

After that the two men left and Merlin went back to his office to get some work done. All was peaceful for the next few weeks and they all began to relax, perhaps, after all, nothing else would happen. Arthur's company had announced two new developments that would revolutionise the areas of life that they were aimed at. The first was a way of harnessing the energy given of the sun in a totally new way. It was a development for space, and would provide green energy at a fraction of the present cost with far less of a carbon footprint to set up and keep running, even allowing for the initial placing. The European Space Agency was to be his first partner.

The second was more down to earth, but just as important in its own way. It was something that had been looked at for years, but not achieved with any degree of success before; it was came from a sub section of Arthur's computer companies. He had set up a small engineering branch specifically to look at the problem. After four years they had perfected a car that would run on compressed air, that it produced as it worked, so effectively that it was self fuelling after the first set up. Merlin had in fact solved one of the final hurdles. This development wasn't popular with governments as it removed the money from the tax's gained from fossil fuels but was necessary.

Meanwhile in a loch in the wilds of Scotland three plotters were reaching the final stage of their grand plan. Morgause had the Sidhe staff in her hand and was holding it above the water. As she did the blue crystal at the top glowed as she chanted "A shruith in Side is Morgause messel" calling the Sidhe to speak to her. After a few moments small lights flew round the lake before settling in front of the three plotters.

As one of the lights solidified they could see the Sidhe leader, Morgause spoke once more "You honour us by answering our call."

"It is a call we have not heard for millennia and hadn't thought to hear again, magic is dying in the land." The leader rasped.

"We come to ask your help to change that, it is time magic came back" Morgause told him. "But for that we need your help."

"We to are weakening, our numbers decreasing, we will listen to your plans, but promise nothing, after all in our hiding place we will continue for longer than you will" the Sidhe leader explained.

"But even you need to move, as your lake homes are destroyed by the technology that is replacing magic. The great Sidhe shouldn't need to hide" Morgana said.

"What do you need us for? You are two high Priestesses' and a Warlock" the Sidhe leader asked "and what do we gain?"

"We have a plan that requires your skills, as to what you gain ….. Your proper place in the world, free from mankind's interference. This is what we propose…." Morgause started to explain.


	33. Chapter 33

The increased use of magic had caught the attention of both the Americans and the Secret services. It had been many years since they last had a magic user to study, and they were interested in tracking down this new source. It seemed to be concentrated around the Pendragon Corporation. It didn't take long for them to decide that they would like to speak to a young man, who had been employed by Arthur Pendragon at the same time that the increase in magic use had been picked up.

It was the American who had come up with the possible identity and they put in a request to the British Government to pick up the suspected magic user for questioning. It was considered a high priority as they were keen to increase their knowledge. The last time they had had a magic user to study they had come close to identifying the genetic code. But that had been years before and science had moved on. Their last subject had died and the genetic material and records had disintegrated and the computers wiped off all trace the moment the man had died. They believed it was his last act of magic.

The identity of their suspect was given to the British Government and to their surprise the request to take the person to America was denied. This infuriated the American Secret Service who demanded an explanation. It seemed their suspect was married to a member of Britain's senior Aristocracy, a Duke no less. Thus for him to disappear would be too difficult and to expose the real reason would be against national interest.

It was two nights after the High Priestess's visit to the Loch when Merlin got the first hint something was amiss, as always he had checked the wards on the house once they had all returned home. Over the months as his powers increased the wards had been made stronger. He was confident that they would stop spells penetrating and would also stop anyone, even a High Priestess entering the property. It was about eleven o'clock in the evening and he felt the ward 'shimmer' for a better word. He knew no one had entered, but he wasn't sure what was happening; he turned to Arthur and Gwaine who were taking.

"Something's happening! I don't know what" he told them "I have a bad feeling about this. Then he noticed what appeared to be very small dots of light floating fast around the room. He slowed time down enough to see the Sidhe and immediately told the two men "Get behind me!" he then spoke to the Sidhe "What do you want, why are you here?"

"You dare ask the Sidhe" said the leader.

"Yes I dare, now tell what are The Sidhe doing so far from their home? Merlin asked.

Gwaine muttered "Who are the Sidhe?"

"Fairy folk, very powerful, but selfish ones who don't like humans much." Merlin whispered

"We have done what we set out to do young Warlock, your wards couldn't stop us and now we can let in those who wish to enter."

"Why would you help my enemies?" Merlin demanded "What have I done to upset the Sidhe?"

"You are Emrys, your family have been no friend of ours, we seek to return to Avalon and for that Magic must return" the Sidhe leader told him "You and yours are trying to stop this. The High Priestesses have promised much in exchange for such a small deed"

"We have and we will deliver" came Morgana's voice "You have done as we asked and so we will do as we promised. Oh Sidhe leader, return to your loch until Avalon is yours once more."

Morgause and Morgana were now inside the room, Merlin turned round to face them and as he did Gwaine shouted out "Watch out Merlin" he tried to reach Merlin but both he and Arthur were thrown across the room as Morgana shouted "Astrice"

At the same time Mordred stepped forwards and clamped the rune covered iron bands round Merlin's wrists. As he felt his magic receded deep into him Merlin staggered to his knees, he had never lost his magic before and it made him feel sick. Morgause stepped forwards and place a collar round his neck for good measure. "There is nothing you can do to stop us now; all you can do is watch"

Morgana walked toward both of the men lying on the ground and took out a dagger and pierced both their hearts killing them. Merlin screamed and fell to his knees, bereft, he had just seen his husband and friend killed before his eyes. He screamed. Then Morgana stood over them and started to chant "edcierras swa heolstorsceadwas"

Merlin looked at her in horror as the two men stirred and gradually stood up. "You've turned them to shades!" he whispered in horror.

"We have, now we have the perfect tools to carry out our plan, who better than the man whose company was making magic obsolete in this world, and his best friend." Morgana turned to Merlin and smirked "No one will be any the wiser, we control them completely."

Arthur and Gwaine stood waiting for their orders. "Go and shower and change, we don't want anyone to see the blood now do we." Morgause told them. The men walked past Merlin without a second glance until Morgana spoke once more "Gwaine kiss your husband before you go"

Gwaine, or rather his shade grinned at Merlin, before putting his hands under Merlin's arms and helping the grieving man to his feet before taking him into his arms and kissing him passionately. Merlin knew it was no longer his husband but if he hadn't seen it he would never have known. It made him feel sick. As Gwaine let him go Merlin fell back down in a heap.

Mordred glared at Morgana "You said he was mine!"

Morgana smirked "You wouldn't begrudge your new toy one final kiss would you? Take him away, but don't remove the cuffs or collar. Oh and Mordred come back down soon, we have work to do, plenty of time for pleasure later."

Morgause cleared up the blood with a simple spell and then summoned the protection officers, who had already become shades. "Make sure in the morning when the next shift arrives that they suspect nothing. And make sure the staff have no reason to question anything, all must remain normal."

Mordred dragged Merlin of and up to the rooms he had until recently shared with Gwaine and threw him on the bed using his magic. "You shouldn't have turned me down, he would still have been alive, but now you have me and I have you. Did your husband make a will I wonder? The Priestesses will only need the Dukes shade for a while then they will let his empty shell go, and you will be a wealthy man." Mordred looked down at Merlin as he cast a spell tying the helpless man to the bed. "I will be back later and we can have some fun." Mordred grabbed Merlin's face and kissed him roughly before gagging him, then he turned and left the room, locking it as he did so.

Merlin sobbed he couldn't believe that the two men had been killed; he hoped his mother would be safe. He tried to summon his magic but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't access it. He had to, no matter what he couldn't let them win, and he wouldn't let Mordred touch him again.

Back downstairs the two women were helping themselves to Arthur's well stocked bar. Morgause took the cup of life from her cape pocket and looked at it. "We didn't need this it was all too easy"

Morgana smiled back "It never hurts to have insurance if either of us had died the other needed to be able to life back. We haven't finished yet we need to keep it safe."

Morgause looked around her "What better place than here, we will be using it as a base after all, I bet Pendragon has silver goblets a plenty." She started to look in the nearby cupboards before finally finding the one that held glasses and yes several silver goblets. She placed the ancient and priceless piece among them. "It looks like the poor relation, no one will know its value" she smiled and closed the door.

"Where are you going to put the sword?" Morgause asked.

Morgana looked at her. I might leave it were it is for now, it as an invisibility spell on it as well as a ward. It will be a pleasure to use it later."

"Be careful the Mordred is found of Emry's, he thinks he's in love with him. Make sure he doesn't find out our plan for him." Morgause stressed listening out for Mordred's return.

"If he finds out the blade will have two victims" Morgana said, "Although that would be a pity, we need all the magical gene pool to grow a new elite class, and the boy does have power."

Merlin was trying as hard as he could to remove the shackles from his wrists, he didn't have a plan, after that as he had no idea how to remove the one of his neck. But one thing he did know was he needed to get revenge for the murders he's witnessed. It had been hard enough loosing Killi, but at least he was nearing the end of a very long life. But to lose Gwaine so soon after finding him, and Arthur who had been nothing but kind to him was too much. He had loved both the men in different ways and couldn't believe they were gone. Merlin had felt the balance of the world shift when the two man died and knew that their deaths would have far reaching consequences.

Far off on one of the remote Scottish islands another creature of magic felt the balance shift and heard the scream of grief from the Warlock. It was the second time she had felt a change in a short period. The last time was when she felt Kilgarrah's death. That had been almost enough to bring her from hiding but then she sensed that he had been revenged and knew her time had not yet come. But this time she knew she was needed. She had been in hibernation for many centuries, waiting the call to once more go among mankind. Now was that time she took a deep breath and breathed out removing half the mountain, under which she had lain for so long. Stretching out she took flight and headed south.

When the creature used her magic to break herself free Merlin felt the earth tremble and he remembered Killi's warning, so he tried to settle himself knowing he would need all his strength for whatever was to come. The women and Mordred would pay for what they had done it if it was the last thing he did.

When Mordred went back up to Merlin later that evening he found the Warlock in a fitful sleep. The bed covered in blood where Merlin's wrists were bleeding. Mordred looked down at the man he loved and felt compassion; he wondered what it would be like to be cut off from his magic. He wanted Merlin to come to love him so decided to let him have his night of grief, after all he had all the time in the world. He turned and found another bed for the night.

The next morning Morgana went with Arthur's shade to his office, and started the process of taking over the large company and all its associates. No one, not even Percy or Elyan had spotted any difference in Arthur. They were surprised that Merlin didn't come with them, but Arthur explained he was going out with Gwaine for the day. Even Hunith hadn't spotted anything wrong with either Arthur or Gwaine; she might have been more than a bit suspicious if she had seen Mordred leave the house with Morgause and Gwaine. Gwaine had told her he was taking Merlin out for the day, she didn't see them leave but then she was busy. Neither Lance nor Gwen spotted anything amiss either. Merlin had been left upstairs in the attic tied and gagged.

Later that day a large shadow crossed the lawn before one of the outer doors of the house opened and closed. Up in the attic Merlin felt a presence in the house, this time it was a comforting one. When the attic door opened he turned his head and looked at who had entered and for the first time in hours he felt his spirits rise, all was not lost.

That evening Arthur's shade returned with Morgana and Gwaine's shade returned with Morgause. Arthur asked something to be left for them to eat and they would help themselves later, after all shades didn't need to eat, and they didn't want to arouse suspicion. Nothing was said about Merlin so Hunith was surprised and worried. She said nothing but asked Percy and Elyan if they had seen her son at all that day. On hearing they hadn't she made her way up to his room to find it empty. Hunith immediately started to wonder what was going on. She was just about to go back downstairs when she saw a figure near the door to the attic. Hunith made her way nearer to see what was going on.

Morgause and Morgana were pleased with how things were going. They had involved Mordred in some of the plans at Arthur's office; the young man was good with computers and could understand them better than they could, not that that would matter soon. With their magic the whole world wide network would crash soon and take with it most of the computer systems worldwide.

With the world reliance on computers for everything from transportation, communication and even defence it left the whole infrastructure open to take over. Once that was down then Magic could start to take its rightful place once more with Morgana and Morgause at its head. But before it was disabled they wanted to try and trace as many remaining people with powers left. Like Kilgarrah and Gaius they had identified the only remaining High Priestesses and Warlocks now they needed to find anyone who had the ability to be trained as sorcerers or even hedge witches. They already had several in training in France with Edwin but they would need more. Mordred was also using his powers to try to trace magic users and was contacting them with his powers of mindspeak. He was unique in this ability being the only one who had it, a talent inherited from his father. One of the reasons the High Priestess's had been so keen to get him on their side.

The Priestesses had plans to reduce the world population by selective euthanasia, the world was over populated, and they planned to do this by removing anyone opposed to the old religion. But this was known to only the two of them. They had decided it would only be right, as their religion had suffered over the centuries with persecution. No opposition would be tolerated. They had promised the Sidhe to restore the lake at Avalon to them and increase their involvement in the human world. They had made one grave miscalculation in their plans, they had forgotten one magical creature, one who would ultimately decide their fate.

The High Priestesses were in the lounge with the two shades When Mordred come into the room with Merlin. Merlin's wrists had been dressed by Mordred. "I've brought him down for some food; I thought his mother might be suspicious if he was missing for too long. I've made sure his mother won't notice the cuffs, collar or even his bruises." He smirked "I used that spell you showed me Morgana"

Morgana smiled "You will have to let him sit by Gwaine, they are married after all" she told him "But then you can't be jealous of a dead man can you?"

Mordred looked at Gwaine and smiled "No I'm not, Merlin's mine now" he looked at Merlin "Remember if your mother suspects anything we will have to get rid of her as well."

Merlin scowled "Do I have a choice? You've already killed my husband" at that Merlin's voice broke.

Morgause laughed "But he's still here, I can get him to kiss you again if you like. In fact if it wasn't that Mordred wouldn't like it, he could still sleep with you."

The two women were getting overconfident believing that they controlled everything and nothing could stop them. As they sat there talking a young blonde woman entered the room and walked up to the other two women and stood before them. She had on a simple white dress and a white cape. She had blue eyes and held herself with extreme grace. Morgana looked at her in surprise "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am a creature of magic your families have known me in the past, I am disappointed you have not learnt their lessons" the woman spoke with a quiet but pleasing voice.

"I asked who you were" Morgana demanded standing up. Morgause stood up behind her and signalled to Arthur's shade.

The shade stood up and walked towards the woman "Answer my guest, this is my house and I demand to know who you are."

Merlin winced on hearing Arthur's voice it was too painful.

The woman looked at Arthur and smiled "I am a stranger to you, but as I have said I known all your past families." She turned to the women "I give you a chance to redeem yourselves, give up the road you have taken and I will leave not to return"

"Redeem ourselves are you mad?" Morgause said "You have strong magic I can sense it, join us and be part of our new world." She offered.

"If you will not redeem yourselves then I have no choice I'm sorry" she gave a small smile "I do this for a dear friend and my lord" with that she took something from her cape and struck as quickly as lightening. Both women were struck by a blade. They both looked down at the weapon in their opponents hands and blanched. Their wound were deep and the two women clutched at the abdomens they both knew it was the end for them. They had both seen the blade she had used.

"I forged this blade many centuries ago when I was young and unhappy at your ancestors behest Morgana, little did I know then it would be your end." There was a single tear on the young woman's face. "I have asked the Sidhe and they have given me permission to return your souls to them."

Morgana looked at the woman in amazement "Aithusa!"

"Yes it is I; I have been asleep for centuries hiding until I was needed. Like Kilgarrah I have decided to take human form to life out my life. I took my last flight to come and help my dragonlord." She looked at Merlin who lifted his hands and took of his collar. Aithusa looked at the two women "There is not life for you here, the blade has been used and no mortal can life after such an injury. At least you will have an existence with the Sidhe"

The looking at Merlin, who now had a smile on his face "Send then to the Sidhe" Aithusa spoke once more.

Merlin looked at her before raising his hands towards the bleeding and stunned women "Aeftesonford witu gasteniolan casulas brirnesena" the two women disappeared in a flash.

Merlin turned to Mordred "I have sent them to the Sidhe where their souls will remain for evermore. What do I do with you?" Merlin then turned at looked at Aithusa "Can we pleased restore Gwaine and Arthur?" he pleaded.

"I sense the cup is in that direction" Aithusa pointed to the cupboard where the High Priestesses had hidden the cup of life. Merlin went and collected it. He looked at Aithusa once more before speaking to Mordred.

"I have done a deal with the Sidhe In return for returning Arthur and Gwaine's lives. I am sacrificing all remaining magic to their safe keeping, until the world is ready for its return. This means that you and I as well as any other creature of magic will live out our lives without any power, other than enough to allow us to live out a normal lifespan. Do you understand?"

Mordred looked at Merlin in horror "You can't make that promise for me"

"Why not? You were happy to separate me from my magic. The deal is done I have agreed , as has Aithusa, you have lost you rights by your actions. If I hadn't been able to get Gwaine back I would have killed you, so I to have a price to pay, you will live. This modern world is no place for creatures of magic, but it will be again one day. My father died so those with power could try to harness his magic, as have many more. That's not something I want to look forward to. I'm sorry"

Merlin turned to Aithusa and said "Let's go outside Arthur won't want his house flooded". Aithusa led Arthur and Gwaine outside. Merlin looked at Mordred "It won't matter where you are but I suggest you're long gone before Gwaine recovers. I fear he won't be as generous or forgiving as me"

Merlin followed Aithusa outside where he lifted up the cup of life, and for the last time incanted a spell in the old language:

"I Emrys exchange the magic within me and other creatures of magic, to Avalon, until such time as the world is ready once more to embrace the old religion, in exchange I ask for the lives of the two shades." When that Merlin lifted his hands to the heavens and caught the rain that started to fall from the sky in the cup. He then walked to Gwaine and gave him a drink from the cup then repeated it with Arthur. All three men then fell to the floor.


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue

Arthur and Gwaine woke to find themselves lying on wet grass their clothes soaked through. Percy and Elyan were knelt down by them concerned. Neither man could remember anything after seeing Morgana stood before them shouting something neither of them understood. Percy smiled as he saw them open their eyes.

"Thank goodness for that"

Gwaine was the first to recover "Where's Merlin?!" he demanded sitting up and looking around. He spotted his husband led on the grass a short distance away with Hunith and a woman he didn't know with him. Gwaine got up and with Percy's help walked over towards Merlin.

"What happened? Is Merlin alright?" he asked looking down with concern at an unconscious Merlin.

The blond woman looked at Gwaine "Ah Strength, Merlin will be fine he needs to rest he has much to recover from." Aithusa looked across at Arthur who was standing up "I suggest we go indoors and you get clean and dry, then I will explain everything."

Percy picked up Merlin and started to go towards the house, Gwaine wanted to but he knew he was too weak. Elyan helped Arthur and Hunith walked with Gwaine. Once they were indoors Gwaine and Arthur went and showered and changed, while the others took care of Merlin. Once they were sorted they met in Gwaine and Merlin's room.

Arthur was the first to speak "Now would someone please explain what has happened?"

Aithusa stepped forward "I can explain everything but I think I should first explain who I am." She looked at everyone one in turn. "I understand you all knew that Kilgarrah was a dragon who took human form so he could be close to Merlin and his family." When they nodded she continued "Well he wasn't the last dragon I am! But I have been asleep for centuries waiting a call." She paused seeing their shocked faces. "I am truly the last dragon"

"So why wake up now?" Gwaine asked from where he was sitting on the bed next to the still unconscious Merlin.

"To tell you the rest of the story I need to start from when Kilgarrah died, I felt the magic in the earth shift and I started to wake, it was a sign I would soon be needed. Then when Morgana and Morgause contacted the Sidhe I knew my time was near, when they killed you both Merlin's cry of agony reached me I broke free from my sleeping place and flew here." She looked at the men "Courage and Strength have always been important to Emry's no more so than in this life" Aithusa moved towards Merlin.

"We had to act quickly, I found him in the attic where the Warlock Mordred had Merlin tied. They had put magic suppressing cuffs on him. As I found him Hunith found me and I released the cuffs. The two witches had already turned you into shades, the dead that walk and speak, and had started to take over your companies and work. We made a plan, Merlin had already sensed the cup of life in the house, a strong magical artefact, and I knew the sword I had breathed onto in the times of the first Merlin lived. Both made our plan achievable. The wounds the sword inflicted gave the witches no choice but to go to Avalon when Merlin sent them there, and then Merlin used the Cup and the deal we had done with the Sidhe to restore life to you both."

Gwaine looked puzzled "Why would the Sidhe agree once they had backed the others?"

Aithusa looked at Merlin a sad expression "Merlin agreed that his magic and all the magic remaining in the world would be exchanged for your lives. Otherwise two other lives would have been sacrificed and he couldn't have known whose. We agreed, magic will come back to the world when mankind is ready for it."

"But that means Merlin will die! He told me he is magic!" Gwaine said "Why did he do that!"

"The Sidhe has allowed any being that needs magic to life to keep a trace, enough for them to life out their normal lives but no offspring will have magic, until such time as the world is once again ready for it." Aithusa explained. "I to have become human and can no longer become a dragon. The spell Merlin did to restore your life was the last he will ever cast, and my flight here was my last." Aithusa had a tear in her eye "Merlin will find it hard, a large part of him had been removed, he was magic, connected to the earth, only he could have made such a sacrifice."

Arthur looked at Aithusa "You have made a large sacrifice for us, I am sorry for your loss."

Aithusa looked at Arthur in surprise "Emrys had the blood of dragonlord, I could do no more, he was my kin."

Gwaine didn't leave Merlin's side until he woke, when he did he was weak, without his magic it took him a long time to recover, but his strength was by his side throughout. They were both only too happy to still have each other.

A YEAR LATER

Mordred wasn't seen again but Gwaine found he had gone back to Greece to make a new life for himself. The magic users that had collected in France dispersed back to their homes having no idea why their talent had left them. Gaius spent the rest of his life tracking them down and helping them to cope. Although most had had minimal power and didn't really miss it.

It had taken Merlin a full year to adapt to losing his magic, and even now he noticed its loss daily, but with Gwaine by his side he made a new life for himself. He never regretted his choice; he had his husband back as well as his best friend. Merlin was pleased that he had, with the help of his friends, stoped dark magic taking over the world. With his magic gone he had lost his ability to learn things as easily, languages became as hard for him to learn as any other person. He stopped working for Arthur and he and Gwaine set up a charity to help fund bright children's places to university or other training, which they otherwise couldn't afford.

One thing that had puzzled Merlin when he looked back was in the letter Killi had left him. So he returned to Killi's house for the last time and there he found he help Killi had told him would be in plain sight. It wasn't anything that would have helped him deal with Morgana and Morgause but something that would help him come to terms with the loss of his magic. There on Killi's desk was a letter addressed to him. In it Killi told Merlin the full prophesy and it ended with the promise that magic would return and when it did all peoples both non-magical and magical would live in peace and once more the dragon's would fly free. Merlin could have sworn that the letter hadn't been there before and wondered if that to was magic.

Arthur finally found someone to love and had got married. Everyone said that Aithusa made a wonderful bride. Once Arthur got over the fact that she had been a dragon and was fifteen hundred years old, but was now totally human it didn't take him long to propose. They too had a very happy marriage and had two boys Gwaine and Merlin who continued their father's commitment to make a better world.

Merlin and Gwaine themselves lived long and blissfully happy lives, and remained very close friends with Arthur and his family. Gwaine finally talked Hunith into moving in with them and she was still baking whatever she could with Apples in for her son-in-law.

Magic didn't come back in their lifetimes but the Sidhe kept an eye on the human world waiting until they could fulfil their part of the bargain, they knew the time would come, they were a patient people. But one thing the Sidhe did know that when it did a Warlock with Emrys blood would be there to see it happen, he was after all made of magic, if magic returned so would Emrys and the dragons would also return. Aithusa had laid two eggs in her mountain hideaway before she left it.

The End


End file.
